Of Age
by paleowriter
Summary: When Rarity writes to Princess Celestia inquiring after how dragons age, she gets a plea for help in reply. A war is brewing, and Princess Celestia thinks Rarity's the one to stop it. Now, still uncertain what her feelings for Spike are or if they're even plausible, she's off to meet with his distant relatives to negotiate a truce between the dragons and the sea serpents.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers! I'm back! Back with a new, multi-chapter fic!

This story is not a sequel to How to Woo Your Lady in Nine Easy Steps, or related to it in any way. Nor is it related necessarily to any of my oneshots. This is its own tale. I wanted a chance to explore the Spike/Rarity relationship from a new angle. Instead of Spike driving the action like in HTWYLINES, this story is Rarity-driven. It's also less of a slice of life, and more of an adventure story. Also, I wanted to tackle the issue I did not tackle in my last big fic: the issue of age. Last time, I ignored that issue entirely, because I was writing as closely as I could to the show, and the show doesn't address that issue very much. However, since it is a major deal in the "Sparity" fandom, I thought I'd put my own spin on it. In any case, even though this story will have a slightly different feel from my other major fic, I hope it manages to live up to standards!

Cover image generously loaned by fongsaunder at deviantArt.

As always, I do not own My Little Pony.

* * *

**Of Age**

Chapter 1

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

Rarity lowered her large feathered quill and stared at the paper in front of her. Was this really what it'd come to?

She slumped her shoulders. Yes. Yes it was. Rarity sighed her most dramatic, drawn-out sigh, even though she was alone in her shop.

It was just her luck that Twilight, the keeper of any and all books a pony could dream of, had no books on the life history of dragons. It was just her luck that none of the doctors in Ponyville, not even the veterinarian, knew anything about the growth rate of dragons. It was just her luck that dragons _clearly _had some odd method of maturing that made it impossible for her to figure out Spike's relative age to her. Er...to her _and_ her friends, of course.

Rarity pushed the letter far away from her across the table.

It was just her luck that Applejack had to walk in on her and Spike's luncheon.

Now, they weren't doing anything beyond sharing a plate of hay fries, but Applejack had raised an eyebrow, and Rarity had known she hadn't heard the end of it. Sure enough, later that evening, just as she'd finished tucking away her thread for the day, Applejack arrived at the shop.

_"Hey, Rarity."_

_ "Er – hello, Applejack."_

_ "Ah don't have long, so ah'm gonna cut to the chase. Yeh should really be careful. Yeh know. With Spike."_

_ "Why, whatever do you mean?"_

_ "Ah mean, spendin' extra time with him, treatin' him special…yer gonna give that lil' guy ideas. He's so young, and yeh know how the kid feels about yeh."_

Rarity lifted her head high, pushing the memory to the back of her mind. While Applejack's words cut deep as diamond, there was no use obsessing over them. She was already doing all she could to figure out just how much of a…er…"_kid_"…Spike really was.

The unicorn magicked the letter back over to her and looked down at it once more.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Today I am writing with an inquiry, rather than a report. Twilight was uncertain, so I was wondering, on the behalf of Spike of course, if you knew the growth rates of dragons, and the age at which they reach maturity._

Rarity let out a groan, dropping the letter on the table. No matter how innocently she tried to phrase it, her question still sounded like it was in very poor taste. For a second, she imagined Applejack somehow getting a hold of the letter, and her face flushed.

_"Yeh know how the kid feels about yeh."_ Applejack's voice repeated in her mind.

Yes. Yes she did know how the…the…

Rarity jabbed her quill into her inkwell harshly. Applejack just _couldn't_ be right. Spike wasn't a kid. Not really. He was older than Sweetie Belle, at the very least. And who knows how much aging is done inside a dragon egg, anyway? It's a well-known fact that different species mature at different rates, after all. Spike was obviously old enough to encompass the body of a fully grown, monstrous dragon. His birthday proved that. He couldn't have achieved that if he was truly still a baby. At least, not by the pony-standard definition of baby. No way. He…he…

The ink dripped off the quill, slowly falling back into the inkwell that Rarity hovered her pen over. She watched each drop fall, trying to use its steady rhythm to keep her breathing in check.

She wasn't _really _having feelings for a…_child…_was she?

No. She couldn't be.

Rarity jabbed the quill into the inkwell once more. Spike was…he was _far _more mature than the fillies and colts that ran around Ponyville. But how to prove that to the world? If somepony who knows him as well as Applejack couldn't even see it, how would anypony else?

The shadows in her shop got longer and longer until it was clear that the day had drawn to a close. Rarity magically lit several lamps, providing enough light to illuminate her immediate area and the letter in front of her.

She had to finish it. She had to know.

Taking a deep breath, she went back to writing.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Today I am writing with an inquiry, rather than a report. Twilight was uncertain, so I was wondering, on the behalf of Spike of course, if you knew the growth rates of dragons, and the age at which they reach maturity._

_I will be honest in this letter, dear Princess. While I am asking for Spike's sake, I am also personally curious about all things dragon. Their culture, their biology, their behavior, etc. Anything and everything you could pass on to me would be most appreciated. _

_ Thank you for your time. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Rarity_

There. That didn't sound so bad.

Rarity set down her quill. Perhaps she'd been worrying for nothing. Her wording was innocent enough. As long as Princess Celestia didn't do one of her annoying "see-right-through-what-you're-saying" things, she should be alright.

Now to send it.

* * *

Spike opened up the library door to reveal a dark evening sky and the beautiful white unicorn who stood in contrast to it.

"Rarity!" he exclaimed, unable to keep back a huge smile.

"Hello, Spike," Rarity replied. A slight tremor colored her voice, and Spike furrowed his eyebrows, stepping aside to let her in. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?"

"Anything," Spike agreed quickly. He trailed after her as she wandered farther into the library, watching her carefully. _She seems nervous...but why?  
_

"Is Twilight in?" Rarity asked, glancing around.

"Yeah, but she's busy star-mapping up on the balcony," Spike said. "I can get her if you want, but I don't think she wants to be interrupted…"

"Oh, that's alright." Rarity levitated a rolled-up parchment out of her saddlebag. "I really just came by to see if you could send this letter to Princess Celestia for me."

_A letter. Of course. She's not here to _visit _me…_ "Oh. I see," Spike said, trying not to sound overly dejected.

As Rarity levitated the letter towards him, he noticed it wavering in the air unsteadily. It was almost as if…_She doesn't have her usual magical control. What's gotten her so worked up? _

"Anything the matter?" Spike had to ask.

"Oh, no. Nothing's the matter at all, Spike. Just sending a letter. Just a simple letter. Short. Concise. Just wanted to write the princess. You know…" Rarity trailed off.

Spike eyed her. "Yeah…" Something was bothering her. It couldn't have been more obvious if she'd had the word UNSETTLED written across her forehead. But Spike said nothing else, and instead just caught the letter out of the air from where it hovered.

He took a deep breath in preparation to send it, but as he did so, Rarity took a tremulous step forward.

"You're sure you want this sent?" Spike asked, looking over her way. She sure didn't _look _sure.

"Of course," Rarity replied, edging one corner of her mouth up in a forced smile. "Completely sure. Just…please hurry up and do it."

Spike shrugged. If she wasn't going to tell him what was going on, he wasn't going to ask, as much as he wanted to know. He inhaled deeply and breathed his green fire at Rarity's letter, sending it the princess's way. "There you go," he said, once it had fizzled away into the night.

Rarity's smile relaxed into a more genuine expression. "Thank you, Spike." She bent down and nuzzled his cheek. "You're always so quick to help out."

His world blurred and Spike temporarily forgot all about whatever weirdness had been going on with Rarity as he leaned into the warmth of her cheek. Rarity's smell wrapped around him and he had to struggle to stay upright on his feet. "Yeah…" he managed to say. "You know it's never any problem helping you."

"I know," Rarity whispered. She pulled back and looked down at him. The worry was back, Spike noted. Just barely…it was just a little crease in her eyebrows. "Spike, how…that is to say, if you were…that is, compared to…" The unicorn bit her lower lip, her hooves dancing slightly.

"Yes?" Spike asked. Half of him wanted to help her worry go away, but the other half was wondering how he could get a picture of her with that adorable expression on. Oh, the indecisions of love…

"Nevermind," Rarity said, stopping her hooves from moving. "It's nothing. I'll just be going now." She began walking back towards the door.

"You could stay, you know!" Spike darted after her. "Twilight's being boring tonight. I could use the company. I've just finished baking a batch of cookies." He cut in front of her, looking up hopefully.

Rarity smiled down at him. "Thank you, Spike. But I think it's for the best if I go home now. I, er, have a big day planned tomorrow, and will need my beauty sleep. Another time?"

"Aww," Spike didn't bother to hide his disappointment. "Alright. Another time. That's a promise."

She blinked fondly at him and Spike's insides scrunched up, gleefully flipping over themselves. "It's a promise," Rarity said. "Have a good night, my little Spikey-Wikey."

Spike stepped to one side and let her out the door. "Good night, Rarity." He watched her walk away into the night, and sighed to himself. _How did I ever get so lucky? She could just ignore me, especially after I…_His face flushed a little, remembering how he'd pretty much spilled his feelings for her back on his birthday. _…well, after that whole…incident. But no. She doesn't ignore me. _

_ She's even sweeter to me than she was before. _

Spike stood at the door, watching the darkness for long after Rarity left, allowing the cool nighttime breeze to flow in around him. Owlowiscious hooted his annoyance at the cold from his perch behind Spike. The bird was finally awake, at least. Twilight had been asking after him for over an hour now. Speaking of birds, though…

"That's enough mooning over your crush for the night, Spike," the dragon told himself, heading back inside. "Peewee needs to be fed."

Spike headed upstairs to take care of his littlest charge, replaying his encounter with Rarity over and over in his mind. Especially the cheek-nuzzling part.

_Why would she do that if she didn't care…at least a little?_

Rarity wasn't an easy pony to understand, but Spike had allowed himself the tiniest of hopes of late…the tiniest of hopes that she might feel something for him in return.

After all, she didn't treat any of her other friends the way she treated him.

* * *

Rarity dropped a silk flower on the floor, startled as a knock sounded on her shop door. Spike walked in half a moment later.

"Good morning, Rarity!" The dragon sounded chipper.

"G-good morning," Rarity stammered, staring at the rolled-up letter he carried with him. She abandoned the hat she'd been working on and trotted over to the dragon quickly. _Has Princess Celestia written back already?_

"Got this this morning." Spike held up the letter. "Figured it was probably a reply to you, so I didn't open it," he said, relieving Rarity's biggest fear before she even had a chance to voice it.

Her shoulders relaxed. "Why thank you, Spike," Rarity replied. "Such a gentlecolt." She graced him with a smile, and watched him melt a little.

Then she frowned slightly, as Applejack's words came back to haunt her. She chased those words to the far corners of her mind. _He's not a child. I don't care what anypony thinks. He might be a baby by dragon standards, but as far as ponies go…_

Rarity snatched the letter out of Spike's grasp, perhaps a bit too greedily, as the dragon stepped back in surprise.

"Important, then?" Spike asked.

"Er…yes," Rarity said. No reason to lie about that, at least.

"Alright," Spike replied. "Then I'll let you get to reading it."

He turned to go, and a sudden panic rose up in Rarity. "Spike, wait!" she called out. _What happens if I read this and the princess says…what if…what if…? _She swallowed hard. "Spike, I…"

The dragon stood in her shop doorway, tilting his head at her.

Rarity winced inwardly. How could she ever put into words to Spike what she couldn't even sort out for herself?

"I just…I just wanted you to know that…I…you…" Rarity blabbered. To cope with the utter embarrassment she was feeling, a little part of her mind envisioned her smacking her head into a wall repeatedly. "I just want you to know that you're a good…friend to me, Spike," she finished lamely.

"Oh. Okay," Spike said.

There was silence.

"Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day," Rarity concluded. It might have been the most incoherent ramble she'd ever given, but confound it if she didn't finish it off politely. She was a lady, after all.

"Thanks," Spike said, "You too." The dragon turned and wandered back out of the shop, and Rarity had to exercise her full willpower not to rush him out faster.

As soon as he was finally gone, Rarity flipped the sign in her shop's window from OPEN to CLOSED and tore the ribbon off the letter from the princess.

Her eyes moved back and forth over the paper, taking in every word, and getting wider every moment.

"Why, that wasn't…that wasn't the point at all!" Rarity gasped, dropping the parchment. "What is this?"

The paper floated down gently to her neatly swept shop floor.

Rarity gaped down at the letter, steadying herself against the wall with one hoof. Staring back up at her was the following message:

_Dear Rarity,_

_ Thank you so much for your letter. You have impeccable timing. Few know of this, so I would thank you to keep it to yourself for the time being. _

_The dragons and the sea serpents are on the brink of war. Our Equestrian pony emissaries have all been turned away from the conflict by one or both sides. They simply refuse to allow us to mediate. _

_However, the sea serpents did mention that they would allow one pony to step in. Just one._

_That pony is you, Rarity. I am unsure as to why they have requested you, or what you may have done to win their favor, but they seem to hold you in a high degree of esteem._

_I was on the fence as to whether I should contact you and request your help, when your letter arrived. Your expressed interest in dragon culture and society was a clear sign that I could indeed rely on you for this important mission. _

_If you feel comfortable accepting this task, please meet with me in Canterlot tomorrow at noon. I will explain everything then. If you do not feel comfortable, please consider meeting me anyway, to gain a better understanding of this situation._

_Thank you for your time. If you would, please send a response back via Spike. And please do not mention this to him, or to anypony else. This is a matter of utmost secrecy._

_Sincerely,_

_ Princess Celestia_

Rarity stared at the letter on the ground.

_A matter of utmost secrecy. _

_ Please send a response._

The unicorn sat back, her mind racing. "Opal…dear…how do you feel about spending tomorrow at Fluttershy's?"

* * *

Yay Chapter 1! I'm pretty excited about this new story. Let me know what you think in the comments, and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

And time for chapter two!

A big thank you to my reviewers of the first chapter. =)

I know you had to wait a little for this update, so thank you for your patience. This story will be updated every 1-2 weeks, on average. I apologize that I won't be able to stick to a perfect strict schedule, but rest assured, I will see this story through to the end.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm finding this story trickier to write because it's a more complicated plot, and also focuses more on Rarity. She's never an easy pony to write for, since she's such a complex lady. I can only put forth my best attempt to do her justice. Oh well.

* * *

Chapter 2

The train ride to Canterlot seemed to stretch on much longer than usual. Rarity never allowed herself to slouch in public, but it was getting hard to stay upright. She'd had to wake up extra early to catch the first train out so that she could reach the palace by noon. Her eyelids drooped, and she could feel her shoulders threatening to go next.

_Wake up, Rarity! Who knows who else is on this train right now? You aren't exactly traveling to Appleloosa. _The unicorn nonchalantly glanced around the train, wondering if there was anypony important she could recognize by sight. Nopony stood out, but that didn't mean much. Rarity prided herself on knowing a great deal about the higher end of Canterlot society, but even she couldn't pick out a face to go with every famous name.

She stretched her front legs to get her blood flowing and wake up her tired brain. The train rounded a bend and it looked like they were finally arriving in Canterlot. _Thank Celestia, _Rarity thought, then smiled to herself. She _could _thank Celestia. She'd be meeting with her shortly. _And then you find out what all this "stopping a war" business is about…_Rarity's smile faltered a little. This was no social call.

The train pulled to a stop, and Rarity climbed off it into the bustling Canterlot crowds. She adjusted her saddlebag and then began her walk to the palace.

"Rarity!" a familiar voice called, before she'd even managed to take two steps.

Rarity turned, her mouth falling open. "Shining Armor?"

The Captain of the Royal Guard trotted towards her from farther down the walkway. "I'm so glad I found you. Princess Celestia's been waiting and I was worried I'd missed you getting off the train."

_Waiting? _"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Rarity said. _Celestia's been waiting? _Her face paled at the thought. "I do hope I'm not late."

"You aren't," Shining Armor clarified. "But the train was. Do you know what's going on?"

"Going on?" Rarity asked. Shining Armor began to walk at a brisk pace, and Rarity had to trot to keep up. _Most _unladylike, but perhaps she made up for her rushed appearance by being in the company of the Captain of the Royal Guard _and _the newest member of the royal family.

"Yes," Shining Armor said. "Nopony here has any idea why the bridge over Bumblebee River has collapsed, or why the tracks out near Greenpalm Grove have been smashed up, but it's diverting all the trains through Canterlot and backing everything up."

"Oh my, that does explain why our little trip took extra long this morning," Rarity mused. "Though I can't say I have the faintest idea why there's been so much destruction in the west…" She looked away from Shining Armor, keeping her expression hidden for fear of betraying what her _actual _thoughts on the incidences were. _So Celestia hasn't voiced her concerns even to her own nephew-in-law? _Rarity filed that bit of information away, wondering just whoCelestia _had _told about the brewing war.

They continued through Canterlot, approaching the castle grounds. "So what's my sister been up to in Ponyville? I haven't heard from her in a while," Shining Armor said, changing the subject.

"Twilight's been quite busy," Rarity explained for her friend. "I'm sure she wishes she could have more time to visit and write, but Princess Celestia's given her a large assignment that takes up nearly all of her time lately. She's been a little stressed out – "

"I'm sure she's completely thrilled about it," Shining Armor laughed. "She's always happiest when she's got some huge deadline looming and too much work to do."

Rarity laughed in return. They passed through the castle gates. "That's Twilight, alright," she agreed. The guards gave Shining Armor a salute as he walked by.

"So what's she doing for the Princess?" he asked next.

"Some sort of scroll translation, from what I can tell. Something about ancient star alignments, or some such. It all seems very tedious," Rarity replied.

"Right up her ally." Shining Armor nodded.

"Indeed," Rarity agreed.

"And how's Spike? I felt bad that we never got much of a chance to talk at the wedding," Shining Armor said. "Little guy used to be my best bud around here. Always hangin' around Twilight and Princess Celestia, he didn't really have much of a father figure. He'd trail after me, though." The stallion chuckled to himself. "Always asking questions, wanting to see what he could help out with…"

Rarity couldn't help but smile at the mental image Shining Armor's words painted. "It's wonderful he had somepony like you to look out for him when he was young. He's doing well in Ponyville, I dare say. I don't think Twilight could do without him."

"I don't doubt that," Shining Armor said. They rounded the corner, heading up the castle stairs. "Does he ever get a chance to hang out with other ponies? Twilight was never very good about sharing his time after he became her assistant."

"Why, yes, sometimes," Rarity replied. They reached the castle doors, and the guards magicked them open. "He frequently visits me at my shop. And visits other ponies, too," she added quickly.

"Good, good," Shining Armor said thoughtfully.

They walked into the main hall. Princess Celestia sat at her throne at the far end, and Rarity had to admit she was a bit disappointed at the timing. She wondered if she could talk to Shining Armor some more later about Spike's early life in Canterlot. It was something she'd never heard much about…

"I'll leave you now," Shining Armor said, bowing to her and cutting off her train of thought.

"Please send my best wishes to Cadance," Rarity replied.

"I will."

"Welcome, Rarity," Princess Celestia called, her voice echoing in the large hall.

Rarity nodded a polite goodbye to Shining Armor, then turned and walked down the garishly bright red carpet towards the princess. "I do apologize for being late," Rarity said. "Thank you for your invitation, your Highness." She bowed low to the floor, averting her eyes from the overly dyed carpet.

"Please, Rarity, rise," Princess Celestia said. "You're a guest of honor here, as always."

Rarity stood up straight, looking at the princess and feeling a pang of jealousy for her fabulously flowing mane. No matter how stressed out Princess Celestia was, her mane was always perfect.

"There's no time to waste," the princess continued, rising up off her throne to her hooves. "We must speak at once. In private." She turned and walked down the stairs to the side of her throne.

_And here we go, _Rarity thought, setting her shoulders. _I doubt whatever I'm about to hear will be easy to ignore. _Rarity followed the princess into a small back room, keeping her head held high, despite her reservations about everything going on. An ornamental wooden table sat in the center, with an old map spread out over it. Rarity peered at it, curious.

Princess Celestia spun to face Rarity. "Rarity, before we speak of anything further, I must ask: just what would you be willing to do to stop a war?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at Rarity to await an answer.

Rarity bit her lower lip thoughtfully. It was a fairly loaded question. "Well…" Rarity began slowly. "…I would, of course, do everything I could. That is to say, everything I personally could. I'm not much of a soldier, so I wouldn't be interested in using physical violence or whatnot, as I'm sure there are far better candidates than me for that sort of thing, but if a war could be won with a finely sewn evening gown, I would of course be your mare. Though I know that's not at all what you're asking of me." Rarity paced across the room to give her nervous hooves something to do. "You wish for me to act as an ambassador of sorts, correct?" She looked up at the princess.

Princess Celestia nodded.

"If there truly is nopony else better suited to the task, then it would be most wrong of me to refuse the job," Rarity said, going back to her pacing. "Though if I would be gone for a considerable amount of time, I would need to close up my shop. It would make paying the bills a bit trickier, without a steady income from sales and consignments…but of course, these trifles would be nothing compared to those that a war would cause. I'm certain I could convince Fluttershy to watch Opal during my absence, and I would need to remind my parents that I would be out, so they would not send Sweetie Belle over – "

"So you would be willing to spend time away on a journey?" Princess Celestia asked carefully.

"Yes, mm-hmm." Rarity nodded. To that much, she could agree.

"What about participating in negotiations?"

That part was a little trickier. "I…I'm not certain," Rarity answered truthfully. She'd been thinking about it ever since she received the princess's letter. "I've never been trained in diplomacy, though I fancy myself a genteel enough pony to handle delicate situations. This situation, however…well, it's…_well_. You understand. It's much larger. I am honestly not sure how I will approach it, but I suppose I would be willing to try…"

"I would be greatly appreciative if you would try," Princess Celestia said. Her tone was grim. "There hasn't been a war on this scale in centuries, if it does indeed come to pass. Nopony would be prepared for the devastation. Nopony would be guaranteed safety. This war _must _be stopped."

Rarity blinked, unable to form a response. _Nopony safe…_Images of her friends and family surfaced in her mind. Sweetie Belle…Fluttershy…Pinkie Pie…Spike…

Celestia walked over to the map on the table. "You see, the sea serpents have control over the world's waterways, except for the few they've allowed for our use in Equestria and a handful of other nations. The dragons claim the land, save, once again, for the land various countries have negotiated from them. The sea serpents and dragons have a truce on grounds that are fifty yards from the water's edge. Both species share those regions, and have for nearly as far back as I can remember. But now, the dragons claim to have discovered an ancient scroll that deems the entirety of the land all the way to the water's edge as their property, and their property only. Nopony has yet to see this scroll, because each of my ambassadors have been rebuffed and sent away. Likewise, we have been unable to speak to the sea serpents to see if we can aid them in their talks with the dragons. They, too, seem to see little value in our offers of help. They've told us repeatedly that it's _their _problem to fix, and ponies should not get involved."

Princess Celestia traced out the run of Bumblebee River. "But their conflict is already encroaching upon our territory. We cannot stay out of this any longer. In my last correspondence with the sea serpents, they mentioned that there was one pony to whom with they would consider speaking."

Princess Celestia glanced over at Rarity.

"Me," Rarity whispered.

"Precisely," the princess said with a nod. "They say that your generosity and reasonability is legend, and that if anypony can help win their land back for them, it will be you."

Rarity stared at the map. Bumblebee River ran to the west. One of its tributaries ran in through the Everfree Forest, feeding the reservoir in Ponyville. "Why do they need the land?" she asked. "Do they not live in the water all the time?"

"Sea serpents must lay their eggs and hatch them on dry land," Princess Celestia explained. "I am uncertain as to how or why a deal would have been struck at any time in history that would force the sea serpents to give up their access to land. It is critical to their existence."

Rarity took in a deep breath. "Alright," she said, staring at the Ponyville reservoir on the map. "I'll go. I'll do what I can."

Princess Celestia's whole body relaxed in relief. "I was hoping you would agree. Thank you, Rarity."

"I shall go back to Ponyville and gather my things. Perhaps I could ask some of my friends to accompany me – "

Princess Celestia shook her head. "No friends. No other ponies."

"No other…?" Rarity stared up at the princess. _No other ponies. And I suppose asking if Spike could come as my helper is out of the question, what with the sea serpents hating the dragons right now and everything. _"Alright then." She regained her composure. "Then I expect you'll be selecting some guards to escort me – "

"Unfortunately, no," Princess Celestia interrupted again. "I wish I could, more than anything. But the sea serpents were very clear: only you."

Rarity's mouth fell open. Gaping like a school filly wasn't very becoming of a lady like herself, but she couldn't help it.

"I am truly, truly sorry." Princess Celestia's eyes swam with apologies. "I'll be sending a small group of guards to follow you at a distance, but that's the best I can do."

Rarity nodded slowly. "Alright."

"You're a brave mare, Rarity," Princess Celestia acknowledged. "Your courage will be rewarded. Now, please allow me to spend the rest of the day imparting to you as much information as I possibly can, and preparing you in the art of negation with these two cultures."

"Of course, Princess," Rarity agreed. What else could she say?

* * *

The train ride back to Ponyville took just as long as the ride out the day before. Rarity stumbled into her shop mid-afternoon, and collapsed on her sofa.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

She rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. The curtains were drawn, so there was only a faint, almost grey-ish light illuminating everything around her. She hadn't realized her blue curtains would result in such an awful hue when they blocked the sunlight. Rarity made a mental note to change them as soon as she got back from her trip.

She sighed and rolled back over on her side. After all that she'd gone through yesterday, she still had no answer from the princess about the way dragons age. _You'll be seeing plenty of them soon enough, _Rarity thought to herself, tracing one hoof along the sofa cushion. _After you walk right into their warzone and try to talk some sense into the creatures, maybe one of them will be polite enough to answer your questions…?_

Rarity groaned dramatically, burying her head under the sofa pillow. "Unlikely," she sniffed. "Spike is the only dragon I've ever seen who has any sense of propriety and kindness."

She allowed herself several more minutes of sulking, but then dragged herself back to her hooves to stand up. There was packing to do, after all.

* * *

"Oh hi, Rarity," Twilight said, answering the library door. Spike bolted upright from his seat at the kitchen table. He set down the series of parchments Twilight had given to him to alphabetize, hopped off his stool, and quickly made his way into the main library.

"Rarity!" he exclaimed, smiling wide. "Hi!"

Rarity nodded in his direction. "Hello, Spike," she said. She looked back and forth between him and Twilight. "I've just come by to let you both know that I'm going to be out of town for several days on business."

"Back to Canterlot like yesterday?" Twilight asked.

_Rarity gone? For days? _Spike's stomach sank, and he tried not to shuffle his feet too dejectedly as he walked over to Twilight's side.

"Er…no," Rarity said. "Somewhere else. Princess Celestia has asked for my help with something, but I'm not at liberty to say what exactly."

"Mysterious!" Twilight replied brightly. "But at least with you gone, Spike will actually be around here more, and can help me with the scroll translations the Princess entrusted to me." The purple unicorn winked down at Spike, and Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Scroll translation. Uh…goody?" he replied.

Both ponies laughed, and Spike felt his stomach lift back up again. Making Rarity smile had to be his favorite thing in the whole wide world.

"Anyhow, I just wanted to pass the word along," Rarity continued. "Opalescence is staying with Fluttershy, and Applejack's promised to keep an eye out for Sweetie Belle when my parents need a sitter."

"Can I do anything to help?" Spike asked, stepping forward.

"Yeah, please let us know if you need anything else taken care of," Twilight said.

"That's very generous of you both, but I think everything is all in order," Rarity replied. "Though, if you wouldn't mind, perhaps one of you might check in on the shop every few days? Just to make sure nothing's broken into or anything like that."

"Absolutely!" Spike agreed quickly. "I'm your guy, I'll stop by every morning and every night!"

Rarity looked down at him, her eyes softening. "Thank you, Spike."

Spike stared back up at her, swallowing his emotion. "Are you…are you going to be gone for very long?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Rarity said in return, her eyebrows knitting together ever so slightly. "It may be quite a while."

_How long is a while? _Spike wondered.

"Honestly, it may be weeks. Or more," Rarity answered his unspoken question.

_Weeks? _To his horror, Spike felt tears spring to his eyes at that news. _No crying! Oh, for Celestia's sake, Spike, keep it together!_

Rarity's own eyes looked a little watery in turn. Spike wondered if he'd be allowed to give her a goodbye hug. If Twilight would only leave for just a moment…

"Well, good luck, Rarity," Twilight said. "We're going to really miss you around here. I hope you're able to come back soon."

"Absolutely," Rarity said, smiling at Twilight. "I will be back as soon as I can." She looked back at Spike. There was silence for several moments. Spike continued to mentally will Twilight to leave, but she just stood there next to him. _Come on, Twilight…_he begged silently. Twilight clearly wasn't reading his mind like Rarity had.

Rarity opened her mouth, as if to say something else, but then closed it again.

"So are you going to say goodbye, or just stand there, Spike?" Twilight teased.

Spike flushed. "I'm going to say goodbye!" Spike insisted. "I just…well, that is…"

"Oh, Spike," Rarity laughed lightly. "You're too much sometimes. I'll miss you, you know."

"I'll miss you," he replied. "Good luck on your trip."

"Thank you," she said. Then, after one more moment's hesitation, Rarity turned to leave. "I'll call on you both when I return," she told them as she walked away. Spike's lip trembled a bit.

"Okay, lover-boy." Twilight poked Spike in the side. "Don't get too crushed. She'll be back."

Spike swallowed, staring after Rarity's retreating form.

"Besides, she said she'll miss you." Twilight pointed out. "So I'm sure she'll think about you while she's gone."

Spike looked up at Twilight. "Really?" he asked. His frustration with her for not giving him and Rarity a moment alone disappeared rapidly. "You really think so?"

"Sure," Twilight replied. "I've known Rarity for a long time now. It's obvious she cares for you a great deal and values your friendship."

Spike looked back out the library door. Rarity was gone. "She cares for me," he repeated.

Twilight tugged on his shoulder. "So instead of wallowing in sadness, how about we go be productive? Those scrolls aren't going to translate themselves."

Spike shook his head, clearing it. "Right," he said, then followed Twilight back into the library.

* * *

"Whatcha packing for?"

Rarity jumped. She spun to the voice behind her. "Sweetie Belle!"

"Mom and Dad say you're going away for a while," the little filly said, trotting into Rarity's bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"You startled me!" Rarity exclaimed. "Please remember to knock in the future. _At the front door,_" she stressed, to make it perfectly clear. "You can't just let yourself into somepony else's home."

"But you're my sister." Sweetie Belle cocked her head to one side.

"Yes, well…" Rarity trailed off, using her magic to recollect the blanket she'd dropped in the midst of folding. "All the more reason."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sweetie Belle pointed out. Then she walked over to Rarity's dresser, and Rarity had to dash over, snatching up the map that she'd had laying out next to her lantern.

"Some privacy, Sweetie Belle, please!" Rarity hastily shoved the map into her saddlebags, which sat on her bed half-packed.

"Why are you going to the western border?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rarity shot her sister a glare. "Who told you that?"

The filly shrugged. "Your map."

Rarity groaned, tilting her head back in exasperation. "This. _This_ is exactly why you need to be more respectful. My trip is none of your business, and I would appreciate it if you'd quit snooping."

Sweetie Belle blinked. "I wasn't snooping. Your map was out for anypony to see."

"No it _wasn't,_" Rarity explained, magicking the folded blanket into her bag. "It was in my private bedroom, inside my private house."

"Sorry, Rarity."

Rarity narrowed her eyes. She didn't _sound_ sorry.

Sweetie Belle trotted over to the bed next. "Can I help you pack?"

"No, thank you," Rarity replied. She didn't care how haughty her voice sounded. She was tired, stressed, and emotionally spent. "You should really be getting home. It's almost dark."

"I guess." Sweetie Belle kicked one hoof along the floor. Then her ears perked up and her eyes widened. "Oh! Oh! I could come back in the morning to help!"

"_No,_" Rarity said. _Though it wouldn't matter if she did. I'll be gone by then. _She planned on leaving under the cover of darkness, so nopony would see which way she was going. Most everypony assumed she was going back to Canterlot for business, and she didn't need anypony asking why she was heading west instead of east. Not to mention why she wasn't catching any train. "Just leave. Please."

"Aww," Sweetie Belle pouted. "Fine then. I just wanted to help."

"I know, Sweetie Belle," Rarity sighed, magically picking up her hairbrush and comb. "But there just won't be anything for you to do for me in the morning."

"Alright." Sweetie Belle slumped her shoulders, watching Rarity pack her brush and comb in the side pouch of her saddlebags. "I'll get going then. Hope you have a good trip." She dragged her hooves to the door, and it suddenly dawned on Rarity that this would be the last she'd see of her sister for some time. _A war where nopony would be safe…_the princess's words echoed in her mind.

"Sweetie Belle…wait!" Rarity called, trotting after her. Her sister turned, and Rarity pulled her in for a hug. "Be good while I'm away, alright? Don't give Mom and Dad too much trouble."

Sweetie Belle hugged her sister back. "Don't worry about me, Rarity. I'm a big filly. And you'll see, I'm going to prove to you just how mature and helpful I can be."

* * *

"_Ow, that was my hoof!" _

Spike sat up in bed, awakened by the voices outside.

"You sure she went this way?"

"Absolutely."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, Pony Trackers!"

"_Shhhh!_"

This didn't sound good. It was one in the morning. What were those three doing up, much less wandering outside of the library at this hour?

"Twilight?" Spike called. His adoptive sister was fast asleep in her bed, zonked out after another night of scroll translation. He poked her a little. "Twilight, I'm going to go check on something outside, okay?"

"Wha – ?" Twilight asked, blinking a little. "Spike?"

"I'm going to go check on something outside, okay?" Spike repeated. "I thought I heard voices."

Twilight's eyes were already closed again. "That's nice, Spike. Let me know if Mars has set yet."

"Sure." Spike rolled his eyes a little. He pulled Twilight's blanket up over her more, tucking in the sides. There wasn't any time to waste beyond that. The fillies' voices were getting farther and farther away.

Spike jogged down the stairs and out the front door into the dark. Which way…?

A gaggle of giggles answered his question. He ran in its direction as fast as his little feet could carry him. For a while, he was worried he'd lost them, but then after what seemed like an eternity of running, another burst of giggles sounded, followed by an annoyed complaint.

"Will you two cut it out?"

Sweetie Belle. He knew that voice. Spike dashed along in the direction of the sounds, nearing the edge of Ponyville.

"You're going to give us away!" Sweetie Belle insisted.

"So where d'yah think yer sister's goin'?"

"No idea," Sweetie Belle replied. "But I _knew _she wasn't leaving in the morning. Rarity would never pack up her hairbrush a full night before starting a trip. Plus, her lantern was out on her table with that map."

"But why would she go into the Everfree Forest all alone at night?"

_The Everfree Forest! _Spike's eyes flew open wide. _Rarity, no! Not at night!_

"Yeah, I thought only Rainbow Dash was brave enough for that sort of thing."

"That's what I wanna find out," Sweetie Belle explained, her voice growing fainter.

Spike had to jog faster to keep up with them. How the three fillies were moving so quickly, he had no idea. All he knew was that he had to catch up and then…

Spike grimaced, racing past Fluttershy's cottage into the edges of the wild forest after the little ponies. _I need to bring them home. But…that leaves Rarity all alone in the Everfree Forest…_

He ran faster. _I'll figure it out once I've caught up to them._

"Whoa!" Scootaloo yelled from ahead somewhere amidst the darkened trees. "HEY, LET US GO!"

Spike gasped. A huge winged creature rose up in the air over the tree line. From its claws, it dangled Scootaloo's scooter and wagon, with all three fillies hanging on desperately.

"_HELP!"_

Spike's heart stopped in his chest at the sound of their screams. "NO!" he shouted.

But the creature was already flying away deep into the forest, with Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle in tow.

* * *

And the adventure begins!

Thanks for reading! If you feel like it, comments are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I'm sorry this chapter took a while to post and that I haven't been able to reply to everyone who commented last time. I've been working constantly on my "real" writing this past month. Time for fanfiction keeps decreasing as my actual writing career picks up. I love MLP too much to give my fanfic up, though, so if you guys are okay with updates coming in about every two weeks, then I should be able to keep up with this story for you all!

Hopefully you'll enjoy this new chapter. It should start living up to its two category tags here (Adventure and Romance). Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

Rarity picked up her right front hoof, grimacing at it. _Covered in mud and filth already. Why didn't I think to bring my boots?_

She tilted her head back, rolling her eyes skyward at her own incompetence. _Just what else didn't I think to bring that I'll end up needing?_

The stars shimmered above her as Rarity wracked her brain for any other useful items she might've forgotten. _If only I wasn't on a rendezvous schedule with those guards, I could go back and get my boots…and maybe some extra bars of soap…_

Alas, she'd agreed to meet a segment of the Canterlot guard on the far edge of the forest by sun-up, at which point they'd then stay back and give her a day's head start. They'd trail her at a distance, looking out for her safety during the remainder of her trip. Rarity sincerely hoped they'd be as good at tracking her as Princess Celestia promised they would be. Especially since she was giving up going back for boots just to meet them on time.

Resigning herself to muddy hooves, Rarity walked onwards through the small clearing she'd stumbled into earlier. The ground squished uncomfortably with every step, making awful squelching noises that made Rarity wince.

_Hopefully these noises don't attract the attention of any of the less savory inhabitants of the forest,_ Rarity thought to herself, keeping her ears perked up for the slightest sound of an attacker. She'd been lucky so far, and she knew it. Odds were she'd come across something unpleasant sooner rather than later, though. She'd prepared a dazzle spell as a last minute distraction move if something did come after her, but she'd rather not have to use it.

Then, almost drowned out by the chirping sounds of the Everfree night, Rarity heard a scream.

The unmistakable scream of a young pony.

_Oh no! What other pony could be in the forest right now? _Her head spun around as she tried to pinpoint its direction.

"_Help!" _the faint cry sounded.

There. Rarity's eyes locked onto the source of the scream.

A gangly creature flew through the air, its leathery wings beating rapidly. It struggled to carry with it a familiar looking wagon and scooter…with three fillies dangling precariously from its claws.

A cold shock crashed through Rarity. _Sweetie Belle. _

All promises to Princess Celestia and the Canterlot guard were immediately forgotten. Rarity's hooves couldn't move fast enough as she chased after the beast that had her sister.

* * *

Spike clambered through the thick forest, racing after the Cutie Mark Crusaders and their extremely scary-looking kidnapper. If only he'd brought some parchment and a quill, he could've written a note to Twilight to bring help, but he hadn't. And there was no way he was going to turn back to go _get _help and lose sight of Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom in the process. He was the only one who knew where they were and what had gotten them, after all.

_Gotta…catch up…_Spike's breathing was ragged and his muscles felt like they'd been torn to shreds, but he didn't dare slow down. The forest was dark. If he lost even a moment of time, he might lose the fillies forever.

He forced himself over another fallen tree, slipping slightly on the damp moss. Spike's eyes followed the creature making a slow descent in the distance. Once it was below the tree line, Spike lost sight of it, but that didn't stop him from running in the direction it'd gone.

_It's landing! _The thought brought both relief and added panic. Landing made it easier to catch up, sure, but landing could also mean it was getting ready to make dinner out of its catch…

His heart tightened in his chest. _Hold on, I'm coming! _Spike ducked under a mass of busted tree limbs, wincing as they scraped against his face. Then he had to skid to a halt as he almost ran into a dark boulder in his path. Spike ducked around the rock and continued on in the direction he'd saw the beast go.

_Just what _is_ that thing, anyway? _Spike wondered. He'd never seen anything like it. Horned head, wings like a giant bat, but a long scaly body like a dragon who'd lost way more weight than was healthy. He had no clue what it could be, or just how quickly it may devour ponies…

The sound of screams gave Spike confirmation of which way to run. He remembered just an hour earlier, when it'd been the sound of giggles leading him in the right direction. The difference was panic-inducing to comprehend. _Yeah, well this is what happens when you go into the Everfree Forest at night! _Spike mentally chided the fillies, pushing a bunch of ferns out of his way. _What were they thinking? What was RARITY thinking? She was the one to go into the forest in the first place!_

Spike's heart beat even faster. He hoped whatever creature he'd been chasing didn't have friends. And if it did, that none of them had Rarity.

He burst through a thorn bush, brushing at his scales to knock the pokey thorns away.

"Let us go!" Sweetie Belle's familiar squeak sounded.

Spike looked up quickly. Just ahead of him was a pond, the moon reflecting on its calm waters. Next to it was a scene completely the _opposite_ of calm.

Scootaloo's tail was trapped under the beast's claws, but she beat at it with her two front hooves viciously. Applebloom was loose somehow, leaping about and doing high-flying kicks at the creature's stomach. Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle was held tight by a huge fist, struggling with all her might to break loose.

"Take _that, _yeh big hunk of ugly!" Applebloom shouted, careening into the monster's chest.

"ARRGHHH!" Scootaloo punched at the reptilian arm repeatedly.

"I said, _let us go_!" Sweetie Belle chomped her teeth down on the hand holding her up.

The creature howled in pain. _They've got it annoyed, but not enough to give up on them yet, _Spike realized. They were actually doing okay on their own, but they clearly still needed help.

"Yeah!" Spike leapt forward out of the bushes. "Let them go!"

"Spike!" Applebloom looked over, startled.

"Spike!" Scootaloo exclaimed, mid-punch.

"Smmmmk!" Sweetie Belle's eyes flew open, her teeth still clamped down tight on the scaly finger.

Spike raced into the fray, gearing up his fire to full blast. Admittedly, fully blast still wouldn't be that much, but the monster was no dragon, he was sure of that. Which meant there was a chance its scales weren't fireproof. He inhaled deeply, feeling the flames kindling inside him, and was about to exhale when the creature spoke.

"Find your own food, dragon!" Its voice sounded like somepony slowly stepping on a set of bellows.

Spike swallowed his fire to respond. "These ponies aren't food! They're my friends! Now let them go!"

"Friends! Hah! A likely story," the creature wheezed. The scales on its head were long and winding around its face, almost like a thin lion mane. Horns jutted out in all directions from the scales.

Spike gestured down at his short stature. "Look at me! How would I be big enough to eat three ponies?"

The monster narrowed its eyes at him, sizing him up. It took a couple moments. _Okay, so whatever it is, it isn't the smartest of species. _

"Perhaps you have a point," it conceded. It looked back down at the two fillies in its claws. "More for me, then."

"Not if ah can stop yeh!" Applebloom shouted, launching another kick attack.

She was immediately swatted aside. Spike winced as Applebloom crashed to the ground, skittering through the leaf litter. Meanwhile, the creature opened its mouth wide, reaching down towards Sweetie Belle with sharp, dripping fangs.

_"No!" _Spike leapt forward, grabbing onto the beast's outstretched arm and swinging himself over it so he was between Sweetie Belle and the gaping maw that formed the creature's mouth. "I told you to let them go."

"Why would I do that?" the creature asked, pausing momentarily to eye Spike.

Spike felt his body trembling. "Because…because…" He glanced behind him at Sweetie Belle. Her eyes shimmered, pleading. Looking down where Scootaloo lay trapped, with Applebloom by her side, he saw identical expressions on both of them as well. _They're counting on me. _He swallowed. "Because ultra-intelligent creatures like us shouldn't just go and eat each other," Spike said, trying to appeal to the creature's vanity. "Obviously."

"Meat is meat." The creature shrugged.

Maybe it didn't have vanity. At least not about its brainpower.

Plan B.

"Well if meat is meat…" Spike tried next. His shaking was almost out of control, but he somehow kept a grip on the beast's arm. "Then eat me first. Maybe you'll be too full to eat them, then."

It laughed, a wheezy, thin laugh. "A gargoyle, eat a dragon? Oh, this would be too much."

"Exactly!" Spike exclaimed, relieved that he finally had the thing agreeing with him. _A gargoyle, huh? So that's what it is. _"I'll fill you right up. You might as well let them go now."

"Spike, no!" Applebloom yelled from below. "Yeh can't do that for us!"

"No way, Spike!" Sweetie Belle agreed.

"If you're going to eat Spike, you're just going to have to eat all of us!" Scootaloo yelled fiercely. It would've been touching if it wasn't so stupid.

_ Shut up, Scootaloo! _Spike wanted to yell back. Didn't they see he was trying to help them?

The gargoyle laughed some more. "I didn't mean you'd be too much to _eat._ I can most certainly eat you and your pony friends, with no problem."

"Fine then," Spike said. He began restocking his inner fire. "Prove it."

"You're shaking, dragon," the gargoyle mocked. "You're afraid and you're putting your courage in the wrong place. Oh well. Goodbye, my cowardly cousin." The giant mouth opened once more, reaching for Spike this time.

Applebloom leapt up towards him but just couldn't get high enough with her kick. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo screamed.

Just as the gooey, saliva-covered teeth reached over the top of Spike's head, Spike let out his dragon breath.

Green fire filled the gargoyle's mouth.

It shrieked and flailed its arms, sending Spike flying. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were released from its grip, as it clawed at its own mouth. According to Twilight's books, gargoyles could make fire much like dragons could, but theirs wasn't nearly as strong. Spike had known it was a gamble to try the trick, but it'd paid off. The gargoyle just couldn't handle a mouthful of dragon flame, even from a baby dragon like himself.

Spike pushed himself back to his feet, allowing for a smug smile as the creature tore off into the night.

"Yeh did it, Spike!" Applebloom tackled him with a hug.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever _seen!" _Scootaloo exclaimed. "Almost as cool as a Sonic Rainboom!"

"That was more like a Dragon _Fire_boom!" Sweetie Belle chimed in. All three fillies burst out giggling at that, rolling along the ground near their wagon, which the gargoyle had also left behind.

Spike wanted to laugh with them, but he was still too shaky. Those teeth had been _really _close to his head…

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity's voice called from a distance. "Sweetie Belle, I can hear you, where are you?"

Spike's shaking stopped. "Rarity!" he exclaimed, breathless.

She was okay. Rarity was okay. She was nearby, and she was okay.

* * *

"Over here!" Sweetie Belle's voice called through the trees.

Rarity raced along, desperate to get to her sister. The horrible things she'd heard…screams, roars, trees toppling, crashing…_If Sweetie Belle's hurt even a little bit, I'll find that beast and, and…_

Rarity pushed past the last branch separating her and her sister.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity exclaimed, running over to the little filly. Relief flooded her. Her sister was, at the very least, okay enough to stand. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Tell me if anything hurts." Rarity set her hooves on Sweetie Belle's shoulders, looking her over. The darkness made it hard to see if there was any bruising.

"I'm fine, Rarity," Sweetie Belle pushed her sister's hooves away. "Really."

"But that beast had you! I saw it!" Rarity said, refusing to stop her fussing. Her sister was filthy. There was a pond nearby, maybe she could use the water to help wash her coat…

Sweetie Belle pushed Rarity's hooves away a second time. "_Really _really. I'm fine! Spike saved us!"

_Spike? _"What?" Rarity spun.

There, against the grove of gnarled trees, between Scootaloo and Applebloom, stood Spike. He bore one of the most serious expressions she'd ever seen on the dragon's face. _Spike saved them? _

"I'm glad to see you're safe, Rarity," he said.

Her mind couldn't begin to process everything that was going on. "Spike – what are you – what are any of you _doing_ out here?" Rarity asked, the question finally hitting her.

"What are _you _doing out here?" Spike asked, his eyebrows knit in concern. "Rarity, it's the middle of the night and this is the _Everfree Forest."_

"Exactly." Rarity huffed, narrowing her eyes. "It's no time for little fillies to be awake, much less traipsing about someplace as horrid as - "

"It's my fault, Rarity," Sweetie Belle admitted, interrupting her sister. "I followed you with Scootaloo and Applebloom, and then Spike must've - "

"_WHAT?"_ Rarity exploded. "How could you? Into the Everfree Forest? And _you!_" She spun at Spike, betrayal stinging her heart. "You let them! How could you? Sweetie Belle could've gotten hurt!"

"Let them?" Spike took a step backwards. "I didn't – I wasn't – I'm not here because – I wasn't – I was following _them_!"

Rarity bristled, yanking Sweetie Belle over and throwing a protective hoof around her. "My baby sister! How could you let her do this?"

"I DIDN'T!" Spike yelled, stamping his foot. "I followed them! I heard them outside the library, and chased after them when I realized where they were going! Then that gargoyle came – "

"Gargoyle!" Rarity gasped.

"Yes, and – "

"And Spike saved us!" Scootaloo interrupted the dragon.

"Yeah, so don't yeh be mad at him!" Applebloom agreed.

"Seriously, Rarity, it's _my_ fault," Sweetie Belle said, squirming out of her sister's grasp.

Their words swam around Rarity's mind like dyes stirring into water. She stumbled backwards, trying to sort it all out. _Sweetie Belle followed me…Applebloom and Scootaloo followed her…and Spike followed them? And then they got attacked, and Spike…_Rarity's eyes flooded with tears. _Spike saved them. Spike saved Sweetie Belle. _

The chirping, nighttime forest noises filled the silence as Rarity worked out what to say next. She'd snapped at Spike, when the dragon deserved none of it at all. Why, if it wasn't for him…

"Spike, I'm so sorry," she said, dabbing at her eyes. "I was emotionally distraught, and reacted before I had all the facts. I should never have accused you of such irresponsibility."

Spike, who'd been wringing his hands nervously, the poor dear, dropped his arms to his sides. "Thanks, Rarity," he replied. "I forgive you. You were just worried."

Rarity bit her lower lip, looking at him. His eyes were still downcast. _I've gone and done it again. I always manage to hurt him. _Rarity hung her head in shame.

Then she remembered why she was in the Everfree Forest in the first place. She glanced up at the sky, checking to see if there were any signs of daylight yet. Still none.

"Listen, I've got to…er…" she trailed off, looking at the three fillies leaning up against one another. Their eyes drooped. Next to them, Spike yawned, a wisp of smoke trailing from his mouth.

She couldn't just leave them falling asleep in the Everfree Forest. Rarity knew that much. But the Canterlot guard…she had to meet them at sun-up. There was such a thing as being fashionably late, but Rarity didn't feel like this was one of the proper situations for it. She really should strive to be on time.

_Though_…she looked around. After all the running she'd done, Rarity had the stomach-sinking realization that she wasn't quite sure where she was. She needed to look at her maps, including the star maps she'd borrowed from Twilight. She magicked her lantern on and set it on the ground by their feet.

"Perhaps it's a good idea to get some sleep," Rarity suggested. "We should be safe for the night if we stay together," she lied. There was no way to guarantee safety, but she knew Sweetie Belle would never truly fall asleep if she was worried about something.

The three fillies nodded their heads simultaneously and sunk to the ground, passing out almost immediately. Spike rubbed at his eyes, stepping closer to Rarity as she sorted through her bags for her maps.

"Can I help you with anything?" Spike asked.

Rarity shook her head. "You should just get some sleep," she said, squashing down the warmth at knowing Spike was still willing to help her out when he clearly needed to rest, and also just after she'd treated him like a moldy, moth-eaten roll of cloth.

"I'm alright," Spike insisted. "What can I do?"

"Nothing, Spike, really," Rarity replied, unfolding her maps magically in front of her. "I'm just sorting out where I am now and where I'll need to go in the morning."

Spike scratched at his arm. "Aren't we going back to Ponyville?"

"You are," Rarity said. She gave him a significant look. "I'm trusting you to get Sweetie Belle and her friends back safely in the morning. I would do it myself, but I made a promise, and I really can't go back on it…"

"Wait, where are _you _going?" Spike asked. His green eyes narrowed.

Rarity hunched her shoulders, looking away from him. "I've got to go through the forest. To the other side. For the job Princess Celestia gave me."

"To the other side?" Spike exclaimed. "But that's crazy!"

"It's what I have to do," Rarity said calmly, tracing her hoof along the map to begin sorting out where she'd run that night.

"But…it's too dangerous!" Spike started pacing back and forth next to her, his purple scales reflecting slightly from the lantern light. "You can't! You'll be hurt. Or worse!" He turned to her, his face stricken. "You have to let me go with you."

"Spike, I'm perfectly capable of walking through a forest on my own," Rarity said. "Your offer is kindly meant, but I'm afraid it's impossible to agree to."

"But, but…" Spike began wringing his hands for the second time that night.

"Spike," Rarity said softly, putting a hoof on his shoulder and looking him square in the face. "If you come with me, who will get the girls home?"

Spike looked up at her. The lantern light flickered in his eyes. Rarity held in a small breath. While she'd seen the look from him before, the level of concern the dragon's expression carried for her never failed to catch Rarity by surprise.

"Rarity," Spike whispered. He blinked, his eyes damp. "Is…is the rest of your job going to be just as dangerous as the first part? This job you have to do alone?" He swallowed.

Rarity could feel him tremble under where her hoof sat on his shoulder. She opened her mouth to lie and help calm him down. But the words that came out weren't the ones that she'd intended at all. "I think so, Spike," she found herself saying. "And, I must admit, I'm rather scared by the whole idea."

His eyebrows knit together. "I see," he said softly.

Rarity's breathing was shallow. She was more than scared. She was terrified. She was going to be completely alone. _Unless you take Spike up on his offer to go with you. _The idea of Spike being there, by her side…it was so tempting…so comforting…

But no. Rarity set her shoulders. If Spike came, he'd be in danger with her.

She couldn't let that happen.

Rarity dropped her hoof down from where it sat and turned away from Spike. "I'm sorry, Spike. I didn't mean to make you worry so much," Rarity apologized, looking back down at her map.

Spike was silent for a moment, but eventually he spoke. "It's alright." The dragon slunk away, lying down on a patch of moss near the pond. "Just stay safe. I'll get Sweetie Belle and the others home, I promise."

"Thank you," Rarity whispered. Her hooves moved forward of their own accord in the dragon's direction. She took several involuntary steps before she realized what she was doing.

She shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath and regaining her willpower. _No little cheek kisses, tonight. As much as he deserves one. _Rarity held herself in check, walking back away from where Spike rested. _You'll just hurt him worse if you eventually find out that he's actually too…_she swallowed. _Too…young. _She looked over at her sister and her two friends. They wouldn't be there if it wasn't for Spike.

She shook her head. This was far more confusion than any one mare should have to handle on her own.

* * *

Spike slowly opened his eyes. Daylight streamed through the forest canopy. Most forests would be awakened with a cheery scene of songbirds and basking turtles. But as Spike sat up, all the sunlight managed to do in the Everfree Forest was make the skeletal trees look like they glowed with eerie daytime ghostly spirit scary things.

He looked over to where Rarity had been pouring through her maps just hours earlier. She was gone. Spike was hardly surprised, though maybe that was part of the reason the morning seemed so gloomy.

What did cause him to pause was when he glanced to his other side to check on the fillies. Applebloom snored loudly…_one…_Scootaloo lay next to her, her wings twitching in her sleep…_two…_but beyond them…

"Sweetie Belle." Spike's heart dropped straight down to the soggy forest floor. "No."

The third filly was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

...

Never fear, readers, chapter four is in the works...


	4. Chapter 4

****I live! And so does this fanfic! It's delay in updating is a long, involved story, and I apologize for the extreme wait you've sat through. I won't bore you with the details of why this took so long to post, other than to promise you that I intend to see this story through to the end regardless of outside forces disrupting (and in some tragic cases, deleting) my writing.

Please accept my apologies and enjoy this new chapter! Updates should go back to their roughly normal schedule now, so you won't need to wait months between posts. (Also, I still don't own My Little Pony.)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Let's go after her!"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, Missing Friend Detectives!"

"This isn't a game, guys," Spike said, climbing up on a stump to appear as authoritative as possible. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shut their mouths and looked up at him from where they stood by the dismal, scummy pond. "We need to be realistic. Sweetie Belle is missing," Spike continued, hoping his hands weren't shaking too much. "None of us knows which way she went. If she followed Rarity last night, she could be miles away from us by now or already lost or maybe that gargoyle captured her again or maybe she's fallen down a hole or maybe—"

"So what are we waiting for?" Scootaloo interrupted. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Spike hopped off the stump, darting at the orange filly and holding out his hands to stop her from running off. "No! We can't just go chasing off in a random direction in the Everfree Forest."

"We won't jus' pick one at _random,_" Apple Bloom said, stepping forward. "Maybe we can figure out which way she went first."

"Yeah, did Rarity tell you which way she was headed?" Scootaloo asked.

Spike shook his head. A chilly breeze brushed past them all. "She…not really," he said, shuddering from either the wind or his half-lie, he couldn't tell. _She's heading out of the forest. All the way to the Eastern edge and beyond. I don't know exactly where, but I guess we could start by heading East…_

…_although I promised Rarity I'd get the fillies home. Would she want me to chase after Sweetie Belle, possibly losing two more ponies in the process? Or should I get them home first, and put together a rescue team? _Spike glanced up at the sky, which had begun to cloud over. _What would Twilight do? _

"If Rainbow Dash was here, she could just zoom right through the forest and find Sweetie Belle like _that,_" Scootaloo said, slamming her front hooves together in emphasis.

"Applejack could've just tracked her down," Apple Bloom sighed. "She's real good at findin' Winona when she gets loose."

"Heck, even Fluttershy would do a better job out here than us," Scootaloo grumbled. "Remember when she saved us from that cockatrice?"

_Remember when I saved you from that gargoyle? _Spike wanted to point out, but held his tongue. They weren't trying to be insulting towards him. They were just being realistic, which is exactly what he told them to try and be. It was true, pretty much anypony would be better in this situation than him. He couldn't fault them for pointing that out. _Still, though…_Spike crossed his arms, settling his shoulders back and narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe we should—" Spike started, but was cut off as an orange blur sailed into his chest. "_Oof_!"

"Whoa!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

Spike stumbled backwards, flailing so as to not fall. When his eyes found what had hit him, they lit up. "Peewee!" he gasped. "What are you doing out here?"

"What are _you _doing out here?" an all-too-familiar voice demanded.

"Twilight!" Spike spun towards the unicorn, relief washing through every scale on his skin. "Thank goodness!"

Through the mossy forest branches, Twilight walked into the clearing where Spike and the fillies had slept. Peewee continued to flutter around Spike, trilling enthusiastically.

Twilight magicked Spike towards her, throwing a hoof around him in a hug. "Spike, you nearly gave me a heart attack! I woke up, you were gone, Peewee was going crazy, and as soon as I opened the door, he flew out towards the Everfree Forest of all places, and—"

Spike hugged her back. "You have no idea what's been happening," Spike said. He backed away from Twilight so he could look her in the eyes to explain. "I followed the fillies last night into the Everfree Forest and then this gargoyle—"

"Sweetie Belle's missin'!" Apple Bloom interrupted. "She went after Rarity—"

"Spike totally destroyed the gargoyle, but then we were lost and—"

"Wait, Sweetie Belle's been kidnapped by a gargoyle?" Twilight asked, interrupting Scootaloo. She danced back in panic.

"No no no," Spike said, shaking his head quickly. "Well, hopefully not…"

"Spike, I think you'd better start at the beginning," Twilight said. She sat down by the edge of the pond, waiting expectantly.

Spike sighed. _That's what I'd been trying to do! _he thought to himself, but he knew better than to grumble at Twilight. "Alright," he said. "Here goes."

* * *

Rarity sidestepped quickly away from a patch of Poison Joke. Her hooves tripped through a viney patch of some other plant, which she sincerely hoped wasn't anything worse than the one she was trying to avoid.

"Ugh!" she shuddered, turning and careening straight into a spider web. "UGH!" she repeated even louder, shaking the thin silk threads off her face. "This forest! I'm so sick of it!"

Rarity tripped into a mud hole and screeched in rage.

"_Urgh!_"

She'd had enough of the outdoors, and she wasn't even a full day through her quest yet. Rarity pulled her feet out of the sticky mud and stumbled to the side, collapsing on the ground and letting out a sob.

"This is impossible," she gasped. If only she could take a moment to rest…some time to actually get some sleep…This wasn't the first time she'd pulled an all-nighter before, but it was the first time she'd done it while also filling the hours with intense running, crazy amounts of panic, and emotional goodbyes.

Rarity pulled her thoughts away from the night before. She didn't have time to dwell on the images floating in her mind…Sweetie Belle, asleep in the pile of fillies…Spike, his eyes closed tight in a restless slumber…

She shook her head. The sun was up. She was late for her meeting with the Canterlot guard. Rarity felt her eyes watering. _Failing already. _

She pushed her tears away, wincing as she streaked mud over her cheek with her hoof. Not much she could do about that now. She just had to press on. Rarity continued to head east, following the newly risen sun.

It was with great relief that she wandered past the old ruins, where long ago she and her friends had faced off against Nightmare Moon. Rarity knew those ruins were near the far edge of the forest. It couldn't be much farther now.

The unicorn subconsciously put a hoof to her throat, remembering how the Element of Generosity had materialized around her neck, changing her life forever. She'd been a simple shop owner, with simple dreams. She'd just wanted to become a top fashion designer famous throughout all of Equestria for her amazing dresses and super exclusive clients.

And then…

Then there were the Elements of Harmony. Taking down Discord. Fighting off Changelings. Getting kidnapped by Diamond Dogs. Getting kidnapped by a _dragon. _

Everything had changed for Rarity when Twilight Sparkle came to town. She brought with her adventure. She brought with her Spike.

Rarity sighed. Yes, her priorities had changed. Taking on this journey was clear evidence of that. A little part of her longed for the simpler times. But as she walked through the forest and thought more about it, Rarity knew she would never trade her dear friendship with Twilight and Spike for all the fashion awards in Equestria.

The trees became more sparse, and Rarity's head lifted up slightly. Was she finally out of the forest?

She felt herself kick up her pace into a trot.

Yes!

Yes, she was!

Rarity went into a full gallop, racing into the meadow ahead of her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Rarity apologized, calling out. She glanced around for the guards. They must be quite bored by now, waiting for her to show up. Though perhaps they were relieved to have some time off. Princess Celestia had them sent over from their extended duties near the coast, after all.

Rarity slowed her steps, looking left and right in the clearing. "Hello?" she called. Anypony there?"

Silence answered her.

Rarity stood, frozen still, as a breeze softly pushed the blades of grass around her.

The guards weren't there. Rarity swallowed. _Alright. No need to panic. They might just be running late, as you were. _

She sat down. _I'll just wait a bit. It'll be fine. They'll come. _

Rarity couldn't believe how nice it felt to sit on the dirt and the grass. She was sure her coat was getting filthy, but she couldn't bring herself to care. At that moment, the only thoughts she could process were that she needed to wait for the guards, and that it'd been a long time since she'd gotten any sleep…

* * *

"Oh wow. Okay. Wow. Okay." Twilight paced back and forth. "This is a situation."

"Understatement of the year there, Twilight, thanks," Spike said, rolling his eyes at the mare. "So what do we do?" He'd hoped that when he'd finished his story, Twilight would have an immediate plan of action. That was her specialty, after all. She was the planning queen.

But apparently that wasn't the case. Twilight just continued to pace back and forth, getting her hooves more and more muddy by the minute on the banks of the scum pond. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom had the good sense to be quiet as she thought through the possibilities.

"Well, with only a vague idea of which way Rarity went and therefore, which way Sweetie Belle followed her—"

"If Sweetie Belle followed her," Spike pointed out. "We can only hope she did."

"Right," Twilight made a squeaking noise of panic. "We need to find Sweetie Belle. That's a priority. But we can't know which way she went for sure, though most likely following Rarity means going to the other side of Everfree Forest…we can't possibly drag two more fillies through the forest, though." Twilight looked over at Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. "We have to get them home. Then we organize a full search party, and head back out to find Sweetie Belle."

"And Rarity?" Spike asked.

"Spike, you know full well that Rarity can take care of herself, and that she's on a mission for the Princess that we shouldn't interrupt," Twilight said. "So we find Sweetie Belle. If she's with Rarity, then we find Rarity, too. But if she's not, we'll just have to let Rarity finish whatever job it is she has."

"Hey, wait a minute," Scootaloo said. "So we're going back to town? Without Sweetie Belle?"

"To organize a search party, yes," Twilight said. "And get you two back safely."

"But we want to help find Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom protested.

"You can," Twilight said.

"Really?" Apple Bloom asked, her eyes shining.

"Yes," Twilight replied. "From the safety of Ponyville. Now let's get going." Twilight turned and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Apple Bloom yelled. "No way! We're finding her now! Together!"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo agreed. The two fillies stood side by side, holding their heads high.

Twilight stopped walking and gave them a look. Neither filly moved. Spike fiddled with his claws, Peewee on his shoulder.

Nopony budged and the stare-off continued on. Spike shook his head. _You can't win against them with stubbornness, Twilight. Trust me._

"Guys, listen," Spike started. "We have to find Sweetie Belle, yes, but remember earlier? How you were saying how Rainbow Dash and Applejack could do a much better job? Well that's what Twilight means here. We go back – not abandoning Sweetie Belle – so that we can get other ponies to help find her. Because, you know, on our own we wouldn't be that great at it. I mean, yeah. Even with Twilight. We need help."

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom eyed each other, considering. Eventually, they both hung their heads. "Yeah, I guess so," Apple Bloom said.

"If that's the only way," Scootaloo added.

"It is," Spike said. "Well, I think it is, anyway."

"It is," Twilight said firmly. "Thanks, Spike. Are you all ready to go now?"

The fillies nodded their heads glumly and they followed Twilight out of the clearing. Spike walked behind them, Peewee nuzzling into his cheek. Little guy must've been the whole reason Twilight found them in the first place.

"Thanks, Peewee," Spike said. "We wouldn't have gotten out of here without you."

The baby phoenix trilled in delight.

By the time they finally got back through the Everfree Forest and past Fluttershy's cottage, Spike could scarcely trust his eyes. Ponyville had never looked more inviting. Spike wanted to run into the library, slam the door, and fall into his bed. However, as they walked into the town, Spike knew that was the opposite of his options at the moment. He had to track down Sweetie Belle. That meant getting the search party together and heading back into the forest.

Peewee flew around Spike's head as he followed Twilight down the streets of Ponyville. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were abnormally quiet behind him. They had been the entire walk out of the dark forest that'd swallowed up their friend. Spike had to drag their wagon behind him, with Scootaloo's scooter tossed in it. The little orange filly didn't look up to moving it herself. She didn't look up to anything. Neither did Apple Bloom. Both of them dragged their hooves along, barely keeping up with him.

Spike scratched the side of his cheek with his claw. He didn't know what to say to make them feel any better. He wasn't any happier than they were that they had to leave Sweetie Belle in the forest somewhere. There wasn't anything good about this situation, except maybe that at least not all three fillies had gotten lost.

"Okay, let's get you two to Sweet Apple Acres," Twilight said, nodding back to the fillies. "Then we can meet up with Applejack and start putting together our search crew."

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo nodded, and Spike grimaced. _Poor girls, _he thought to himself, sighing inwardly. But then his grimace twisted, and his cheek muscles yanked back in a familiar way.

"_BUUUUUURP!" _Spike belched, a letter materializing out of his fire. He dropped the wagon handle and snatched the letter out of the air before it fell on the street. "Twilight! A message from Princess Celestia!"

Twilight stopped in her tracks, quickly trotting back to Spike and the fillies and magicking the letter out of his hands.

"What is it?" Scootaloo asked.

"What's the princess got to say?" Apple Bloom wanted to know.

Twilight scanned through the letter, her eyes getting wider and wider. "Spike. I think our search party might be doing double duty," she said slowly, lowering the letter once she was done.

"What is it?" Spike asked. Peewee landed on his shoulder, leaning forward with interest.

"The guards Princess Celestia asked to help Rarity on her quest haven't reported back to her in over twenty-four hours," Twilight explained. "She thinks they might be in trouble. They may have never even met up with Rarity."

"What?!" Spike exclaimed. Where was his paper breathing sack when he needed it? "Rarity was supposed to have guards?! And they aren't—they never—they aren't reporting in? Well…well then Rarity needs help! Like, now!"

Twilight nodded grimly. "Exactly."

* * *

"Rarity?"

At the sound of her name, Rarity slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Hey, Rarity? You okay?"

The unicorn felt a hoof nudge her side. "Sweetie Belle, not now…" Rarity mumbled, covering her hooves with her eyes to block the light. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she was quite certain it was too early to be awake. Her body informed her that she needed at least three more hours of beauty sleep.

Sweetie Belle paused, and Rarity nestled further into the grass.

_The grass._

…_Wait._

Rarity's eyes flew open, and she leapt to her feet. "Sweetie Belle! What are you doing out here?!"

The meadow breeze pushed past Rarity, rustling the grass surrounding her and her sister. Abundant sunshine shone down on them both and reflected off the nearby stream, but the scenery at that moment was lost on the unicorn. Everything flooded back in a flash. Her mission. The Everfree Forest. Leaving her sister, Spike, and her sister's friends. Arriving at the meadow. No guards to meet her—

"I followed you," Sweetie Belle said.

_Where are the guards? _"Well yes, I can _see _that," Rarity replied to her sister, waving one hoof around, flustered. "But…but… but _why_?" Had Sweetie Belle completely lost her mind?

"You were going deeper into the forest!" Sweetie Belle explained, pacing back and forth through the clover patch she'd been standing in. "I had to make sure you were safe!" Her voice squeaked on the last syllable, and Rarity winced.

Safe. Her baby sister, trying to keep _her _safe.

_The guards are supposed to keep me safe, _Rarity thought to herself, looking around. _And they still aren't here. _She bit her lower lip, and looked back at Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie, what am I going to do with you?" she groaned. "Do you have any idea what you've wandered into?"

Sweetie Belle didn't look Rarity in the eye. "Well, not exactly…" She set her jaw. "But what did you want me to do? You were—"

Rarity couldn't bring herself to listen as Sweetie Belle rambled on about how impossible it'd be to not follow her sister when she was wandering away into the Everfree Forest. There was only one thought in Rarity's mind: _How do I get her back home safely and not break my promise to the Princess? _They were at least a day's walk away from Ponyville, if not more thanks to the dangers of the Everfree Forest. Rarity knew she was lucky enough to get through the forest unscathed herself, but to attempt it again, and this time with Sweetie Belle in tow…Rarity shuddered at the thought. But what choice did she have? Who knew what dangers lay ahead in her mission? Looking around the meadow, Rarity _still_ couldn't find any signs of the guards she was promised, and without guards, how could she just walk into giant reptilian territories and be assured safety? Much less assure Sweetie Belle safety? Rarity bit her lower lip. She was caught between a diamond and a crystallized rock wall, that was for sure. Some part of Rarity's mind registered that Sweetie Belle was still talking, and her ears faded back into the tirade of her little sister just in time to hear her shush up.

"And how was I supposed to know if you—hey, what's that?" Sweetie Belle stopped talking and instead gaped over Rarity's shoulder.

Rarity turned, and then it was her turn to gawk. Coming straight at them, lumbering gracefully up the stream, was a long, purple serpent with a familiar flowing mustache.

_It's...it's..._Rarity stared, blinking as the creature drew closure.

"Oh my, that river ends quickly, doesn't it? What an adorable little tributary. Unfortunately, it doesn't do much for us swimming types," the sea serpent said. Then he smiled at the two ponies he approached from across the meadow. "It's been too long, Rarity the Most Generous One! Far too long! And my my my, who is this precious one with you? I had hoped you'd come alone, but isn't she just charming!"

"Uh…who is this, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked, her hooves dancing nervously.

Rarity smiled in return, ignoring her sister and regaining her composure. She took a step forward towards the sea serpent. She'd had her suspicions, but she should've just plain guessed, really. Of course this was why the sea serpents had wanted to see her. "It_ has_ been far too long. May I say, your mustache has grown in even more fabulous than before."

"All thanks to you." The sea serpent bowed in her direction.

Rarity blushed a bit. "It's rather embarrassing, and I'm ever so sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid the last time we met, I never did catch your name."

"Really?" the sea serpent asked, putting one hand to his chest in shock. "How rude of me! Well, allow me to introduce myself, then. My name is Stef'an Ma'Ganette, Duke of Sea Serpentia and your recommender, escort, and guide to my kin!"

* * *

Yay! We're back in business! I'm off to get the next chapter ready, so thanks for reading! (And thanks for waiting!)


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! And it's a pretty long one, too.

Thanks again to all my followers and reviewers. I couldn't do this without you, so thank you for your patience and encouragement.

As always...I don't own My Little Pony. I just like playing around in its world.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack exclaimed, galloping up the Ponyville street towards them. "Oh thank Celestia, yer safe!"

Spike moved out of the way as Applejack ran past, scooping her kid sister up into a hug.

"Aww, Applejack, ah'm sorry if ah made you nervous," Apple Bloom said.

"Nervous?" Applejack stepped backwards, pulling back to look the filly in the eyes. "Try terrified! Where in tarnation have you been?"

"It's a long story," Twilight cut in. "The important thing is that she and Scootaloo are safe now, as is Spike."

"Yeah, but…" Scootaloo began, throwing a glance back in the direction of the Everfree Forest.

"What is it?" Applejack asked.

"Sweetie Belle is missin'!" Applebloom sobbed.

..._Because of me, _Spike added, guilt coursing through his little dragon body. _Because I failed Rarity. _He crossed his arms over his chest, unable to look Applejack in the eye.

Twilight took a careful step forward. "We need to organize a search party. We think she went after Rarity."

Applejack put a protective hoof around Apple Bloom. "This is terrible. Jus' terrible. Where was Rarity headed anyway?" Applejack asked.

"To the other side of the Everfree Forest," Spike explained, wincing. "She was supposed to go alone, but I'm pretty sure Sweetie Belle followed her. And it gets worse. Rarity was supposed to have guards meet her, but now—"

"But now it seems they aren't coming," Twilight finished. Spike felt a tremor of panic go through him, glad that Twilight at least had her senses about her to explain things properly. "Listen, Applejack," the mare continued. "It really is a long story and just now got even more complicated. We need to gather everypony together. I'll explain everything then. We have a job to do."

Applejack nodded. "If you say so, Twah'light," she replied, nodding firmly. "Ah'll round up the girls and we'll meet at yer place in a jiffy."

"Thank you," Twilight said.

Spike watched as Applejack walked off back through Ponyville. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo followed her, their shoulders still droopy. In turn, Spike trailed Twilight to their library, with Peewee following him. The atmosphere was solemn, even as everypony else in town went about their business as usual.

Twilight walked with an air of calm that Spike could only wish to emulate. He had no idea what Twilight was planning, but by the look in her eyes she'd put together some sort of idea in her brain already. Usually he found that reassuring, but knowing Rarity was out there, in danger, without the help she was meant to have…Spike didn't feel very reassured by _anything _at the moment.

"Twilight, do you think Rarity's okay?" Spike asked. He couldn't help himself.

Twilight hesitated, and Spike's face paled even through his purple scales. _Oh Celestia, she doesn't, _Spike realized._ She doesn't think she's okay. _

Twilight looked at the dragon, her eyes a bit wide. "I'm sure she's fine," Twilight said with far more confidence than Spike knew she must really have. Twilight wasn't as bad as Applejack, but she still wasn't the best liar in Equestria, by any stretch of the imagination.

"And I'm sure Sweetie Belle is fine, too," Twilight said, continuing towards the library. "But all the same, we really should hurry."

At least on that, Spike could agree. Twilight picked up her pace, and Spike walked as fast as his little feet could move to keep up with the mare. His legs protested at the speed, exhausted from the night before and all the walking he'd been doing recently, but Spike moved them quickly anyway. _If I was a bigger dragon, this would be easier, _Spike sighed to himself as they reached the library and went inside. Twilight walked straight through the first room, past the bookshelves, while Spike leaned against the wall inside, panting a bit. As fast as he could run, it would never be as fast as Twilight or the others. He was just too small. Too small.

_Too small to help Rarity? _a little voice nagged him from the back of his mind. _You don't have to be. You know how to grow bigger. _

Spike slammed a fist against the wall behind him.

No. No way. He'd never grow like that again. He'd never grow so fast that he forgot everyone and everything he cared about. He wouldn't.

Spike looked down at his two small feet under his baby fat belly. _All the same…it'd be nice to at least grow a little. _Situations like this just highlighted how tired he was of being treated like a child and continually looking like one, too. He couldn't remember the last time his height had changed.

Well, other than that one awful day.

Spike clenched and unclenched his fists. He watched Twilight race around the library, gathering materials. They'd grown up together, him and her. Somehow, though, Twilight had grown way more than he had.

Spike narrowed his eyes. _Stop it, Spike, _he told himself. _Better to not grow at all than to turn into some kind of monster again. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be. Maybe us dragons just age loads slower than ponies. _

But there was still the matter of his bizarre birthday growth spurt. Spike shook his head, leaving the wall and walking up the library stairs where Peewee had flown earlier. He didn't have time for these thoughts. He needed to pack.

* * *

"A pleasure to properly meet you, Lord Ma'Ganette," Rarity said, dipping her head out of respect. _A duke? _She'd had no idea. Next to her in the meadow, her sister bowed slightly, too, just a brief moment after Rarity did.

The sea serpent put a hand to his cheek, turning and blushing. "Oh, no need to be so formal! I consider you a friend! Please, call me Stef'an," he insisted.

Rarity smiled, glancing back up at him. "Very well, then, Ste'fan," she said. "I'm ever so honored to be in the company of such a high ranking official such as yourself." She kept her face pleasant, despite wanting to wince in horror as she realized what the state of coat and mane must be. She _had _been sleeping in the grass, after all. Rarity was also fairly certain she still had mud on her face from the Everfree Forest, as well. Oh dear. "Please excuse my appearance, and that of my sister," Rarity apologized. "We've been traveling, you see, and had we known we'd be meeting a duke, we would of course of tidied ourselves up for the occasion."

"Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked, as Stef'an Ma'Ganette scoffed at the mere suggestion that Rarity didn't look anything less than _fabulous. _

"Yes, Sweetie?" Rarity asked.

"Uh…how exactly do you know the Duke of Sea Serpentia?" Sweetie Belle blinked up at her sister.

"Why, she rescued me from a terrible fate, of course!" Stef'an replied for Rarity.

"You did?" Sweetie Belle asked, raising a surprised eyebrow.

It was Rarity's turn to feign embarrassment. "Oh now, really, Stef'an, it wasn't all _that _much," she said, waving a hoof towards the sea serpent.

"Oh it was, it was!" Stef'an insisted. "Why, without you, I would've been half-mustached for goodness _knows _how long! How could I face anyone in the Royal Court like that?"

"Half-mustached?" Sweetie Belle asked, looking up at Stef'an's fully-mustached face.

"Oh yes, it was a tragic tale," Stef'an said. "I'll never forget that day. A little cloud of smoke came rushing at me from out of _nowhere, _and suddenly, poof! Half of my glorious mustache was gone! Torn! Oh, cruel, cruel fate!" Stef'an put the back of his hand to his forehead, dramatically.

Rarity's heart swelled for the serpent. A tragic tale, indeed.

"But then!" Stef'an gasped, turning his claw out as if he was peering into the distance. "From the mists of the forest, came a savior! This lovely young mare," he said, gesturing to Rarity with gratitude in his eyes. "She most graciously offered me her tail in place of my missing mustache, and ever since that day, I have sung her praises to all the high courts of Sea Serpentia! A pony! A pony who understands the important things in life!"

"You gave him your tail?" Sweetie Belle asked, her voice squeaking in surprise. "I don't remember you ever being tail-less!"

Rarity laughed, actually and truly embarrassed by that point. "Oh, Sweetie, it—it grew back fairly quickly."

"But _why_ did you give him your tail?" Sweetie asked next. "I mean, I get not wanting to walk around with half a mustache," she said, looking up at Stef'an. "But why not just shave the other half off, so both sides can grow back in together, evenly?"

"Why…why…" Stef'an gaped at the filly.

Rarity's eyes flew open wide. "Sweetie Belle! Do you hear yourself, young lady? To lose just one half of such a magnificent mustache was bad enough, but to even _suggest _losing _both _halves! You…you cannot be serious!"

"No, she cannot!" Stef'an agreed.

Sweetie Belle looked mildly terrified, as both the sea serpent and her big sister glared down at her. She winced. "Well…it's good that I…_wasn't _serious, then. Right? Didn't you get the joke? I was just joking," she covered quickly.

Rarity watched her sister carefully. She obviously hadn't been joking, but she did at least have the good graces to act as if she was, for Stef'an's sake. That was a start, at least. While Sweetie Belle's suggestion had been perfectly reasonable, the filly clearly had no idea of how much a mustache mattered to Stef'an's self-identity. It seemed that Sweetie Belle needed a lesson in the art of sensitivity at some future date. Rarity filed that thought away, looking up at Stef'an and hoping her sister's slip-up hadn't completely ruined their rapport.

"A joke?" Stef'an asked slowly. "Oh, a joke! I see! Well, that's entirely different, then!" he said, scooping Sweetie Belle up and giving her a noogie. "What a wonderful gift! Having such a sense of humor!" He laughed, and Rarity couldn't help but laugh a little, too. However, her laughter was more out of relief and amusement at Sweetie Belle's uncomfortable expression as her mane got tousled by a giant reptile.

_Nice save, Sweetie Belle_, Rarity thought to herself in approval.

Stef'an Ma'Ganette set a dizzy-looking Sweetie Belle back down on the ground and beamed at Rarity. "I do ever so like your sister! She's more than welcome to join us on our trip back to my home waters!"

Rarity blanched a bit. Sweetie Belle, on _her_ assigned mission to stop a war? Rarity went completely still, processing the idea. She could see no way this would end well.

"Great!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, using one hoof to straighten out her mane. The filly grinned at Rarity.

Rarity held back a groan, doing her best to maintain an air of sophistication around the duke. Stopping this war depended on her making a good impression on the sea serpents and later, the dragons. However, with Sweetie Belle along for the ride…

"Sweetie Belle, I think it may be best if we get you home, dear," she said tentatively. "This is a rather dangerous mission, after all."

"All the more reason I should come along!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

_That's the stupidest reasoning I've ever heard, _Rarity wanted to say. She gave her sister a stern look."I'm not sure I follow your logic," Rarity said instead, mindful of Stef'an behind her.

"There is no safer place in the world than the center of Sea Serpentia," Stef'an said.

_Isn't your country currently at war? _Once again, Rarity held back from saying what was really on her mind. "I'm sure Sea Serpentia is lovely," Rarity said delicately. "And quite well protected," she added, "But given your current international predicament, I'm not sure it is the best place for my baby sister to visit."

"Far safer there than to venture back through that horrid forest," Stef'an pointed out.

Rarity looked at the grass below her feet. He had a point. She couldn't very well send Sweetie Belle back through the Everfree Forest alone, and taking her back herself would mean losing at least two more days of travel, plus goodness knows what sort of dangers. If only the Royal Guards had showed up, like they'd been meant to…

…_Speaking of_…

Rarity looked up at the sea serpent. "Stef'an," she began gently. "Not to pry, but wasn't I supposed to be accompanied to your kin by the Equestrian Royal Guard? Why are you here to fetch me instead of them?"

The sea serpent dropped his skinny arms to his side. "We hadn't heard from them. They were meant to send word to us at a check-in point last night, but never did. The others said we should wait longer, but how could I leave a lady like yourself waiting out here all alone? I just had to come find you."

Rarity's mind reeled. The Guards hadn't checked in. She could think of a few different reasons they may not have checked in, but to both not check in _and _to not reach the meadow on time…well, Shining Armor just didn't run a Guard that wasn't punctual. There was little doubt in her mind that her Guards had to have run into trouble. Big trouble.

Oh dear.

Rarity gave herself a brief shake of her head. She couldn't let herself think too much about it. "Thank you, Stef'an," she said to the sea serpent. "That was quite thoughtful of you."

Stef'an glanced around. "I do suggest we get going now, oh Generous One," he said in reply. "We do not know what delayed your Guard, but I have my suspicions." His eyes moved skyward and Rarity felt a tremor go through her body.

Dragons. Stef'an thought dragons had gotten the Guard.

_That's it, Sweetie Belle is going home RIGHT NOW. _It was no longer a matter of propriety, and was entirely a matter of safety. Rarity took a step towards her little sister, ready to magically chuck her straight over the Everfree Forest back to Ponyville if it came to it.

As if reading her thoughts, Stef'an put a claw on her shoulder. "With the state of things—that is, with the Guard not arriving—well, I personally would be nervous to head back into there, and I'm much bigger than either of you."

Rarity stopped walking, her breath quickening as her mind caught up with what Stef'an said. If there was a force out there successfully hunting down the Royal Guard, what chance did she have? What chance did any of them have? It wasn't as if she_ actually_ could magically chuck her sister over the forest back home. Maybe Twilight had that power, but Rarity knew her levitation skills were nowhere near those of Celestia's favorite student.

Sweetie Belle glanced between her sister and the sea serpent. "Rarity…" she began slowly. Rarity knew that meant Sweetie Belle was about to suggest something that she was nervous to ask her sister about, and prepared herself for the worst. "I don't want to go back into the forest," the filly said. "Last night was enough. Can't we go with Stef'an? He could take us somewhere safe, and when we're with him, scary things should leave us alone."

_And I could continue with my mission, as the Princess asked. _

Rarity didn't like where this was going. Sweetie Belle was making too much sense. Dangerous sense. Stef'an _would _be like a shield of safety from most perils, just by his sheer size.

A light went on in Rarity's brain. _Alright, one last tactic._ "Stef'an, is there any chance you could swim us back through the Everfree Forest on that river we found you at last time? I really would like to get my sister home to Ponyville. Then I would happily accompany you to your country."

Stef'an hesitated. "It would be a bit of detour…"

Rarity put on her best pleading eyes, blinking up at the serpent.

"…But I'd be willing to sacrifice a day if that would give you peace of mind," Stef'an added quickly. "I did bring a raft for your use, after all."

Rarity beamed. "Thank you, Stef'an!"

Sweetie Belle looked warily back at the forest, tense as thread caught improperly in a sewing machine. Rarity feared she would argue further. Instead, the filly kicked a rock across the ground.

"Stupid forest," was all she said.

* * *

"Woo! Woo! Woo!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and down in the library, attempting to catch Rainbow Dash. The pegasus flew overhead, dipping every other moment in the air and laughing hysterically.

"As I was saying." Twilight glared at the two of them. "I can't _imagine _why Princess Celestia didn't ask us to help with this covert mission to the middle of a warzone in the first place, but she _is _asking now."

Applejack coughed loudly, caught Spike's glance, and rolled her eyes at Pinkie and Dash. That got Spike snickering a bit, despite his nerves.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem." Rainbow Dash waved a hoof at them, dodging another of Pinkie's leaps. "I mean, seriously, how many times have we saved Equestria by now? This is going to be a cakewalk."

"It is?" Pinkie stopped jumping, instead throwing her hooves to her face. "I LOVE cakewalks!"

"Pinkie," Twilight warned. "It won't be that easy. Rainbow Dash is just being facetious."

"Fas-what-us?" Pinkie asked, blinking at Twilight.

"It means I was being super fast," Rainbow Dash explained before Twilight had a chance to respond. "Seriously, Pinkie, do you _never _read?"

"Actually," Twilight said, "Facetious means—"

Spike stamped one foot. "Could we maybe stop with the language lesson and get going with the plan to save Rarity and Sweetie Belle?" he asked. He knew Twilight, and if she got off on a teaching tangent, they'd never get the conversation back on track.

Twilight looked over at him, startled. "Oh! Right. Yes, where were we?"

"Somethin' about an ancient scroll givin' dragons the rights to sea serpent territory?" Applejack supplied.

"Right," Twilight nodded. She continued to give her friends a rundown of Princess Celestia's letter, and Spike found his thoughts drifting back to Rarity out there in the wilderness. He'd already read the letter. Rarity's mission sounded next to impossible. Couldn't Twilight just explain things on the way? Rarity needed help _now. _

"Um, excuse me, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked as Twilight finished her explanation.

Twilight rolled a map into her pack and nodded towards Fluttershy. "Yes?"

"Um, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother, I think I would be more useful here. You know. In Ponyville," Fluttershy said, shrinking away from her friends.

"Fluttershy." Twilight narrowed her eyes.

"You know. Just as uh…well, backup? Ponyville backup?" Fluttershy suggested hopefully.

"Oh, don't tell me you're afraid of dragons again." Rainbow Dash landed on the library floor next to Fluttershy, jabbing one hoof into her shoulder. Fluttershy squeaked. "I thought you'd gotten over that!"

"You did stare down that one dragon pretty impressively, sugarcube," Applejack said.

"That was just one dragon!" Fluttershy flew backwards a couple of steps, away from the other ponies. "You're asking me to walk straight into a battle _full_ of dragons!"

Spike sighed. He should've seen this particular obstacle coming.

"It's just fine to be nervous, Fluttershy" Twilight said, approaching Fluttershy gently. "But remember, we need you along for this. Rarity and Sweetie Belle need you. You have valuable skills that I'm sure will help get us through."

"Please, Fluttershy?" Spike asked, walking up next to Twilight. "Remember, I'm a dragon, too, and I'm not that scary. I don't think, at least…" Spike put a thoughtful claw to his lips. "Anyhow, I'm not going to feel safe about this unless you come."

"That's right," Applejack nodded. "You don't want Spike back here in the library all panicked because you backed out on us, do you?"

"Well, if you put it that way…" Fluttershy said slowly.

Spike's eyebrows creased. "Hold on a minute." He turned to Applejack. "Back here in the library? But, but, I'm coming with you guys!" He spun to look at Twilight. "Aren't I?"

Twilight locked eyes with him, and Spike held himself back from collapsing on the floor at Twilight's hooves and begging. _She has to let me come! Rarity's in trouble! _"Twilight…" Spike swallowed. "Please. I…I already packed and everything."

After a moment's pause, Twilight finally nodded.

"Wait, hold on a tick," Applejack said, walking between Spike and Twilight. "Yer lettin' him come? Just because he wants to? Ah mean, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo wanted to come, too, but ah didn't let them."

"Oh really? How'd you manage that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, seriously." Twilight cocked her head. "They're pretty resourceful."

"Ah uh…" Applejack kicked one foot along the floor sheepishly. "Ah may've lassoed them to an apple tree."

"What?!" Twilight gasped.

"Only fer a bit!" Applejack defended herself. "Big Macintosh's gonna let them go before nightfall!"

"Oh no. Those poor dears," Fluttershy said, walking over to look out the window in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Eh, they'll be alright," Applejack said. "What doesn't break yer hooves jus' makes 'em stronger."

"Well, no one's lassoing me to a tree!" Spike said, grabbing his packed bag and moving as far away from Applejack as possible. "I already made arrangements with Cheerilee to watch Peewee and everything!"

"Spike—" Twilight started.

"How could we leave _Spike_ behind?" Pinkie Pie asked, putting a hoof on Spike's shoulder as he accidentally backed straight into her. "He has to come! Why, without him, how do we infiltrate dragon territory?"

"Infiltrate d-d-d-d-dragon territory?" Fluttershy asked, her attention focused back on the task at hoof.

"Well, duh!" Pinkie snorted. "None of _us _are dragons, are we? Spike's got to do it! He'll dash in, behind enemy lines, dodging fearsome fireblasts—"

Spike's hands began to shake at that. _Dodging fireblasts?_

"—all while wearing _this_!" Pinkie Pie slapped a fake mustache on Spike's face from Celestia-knows-where.

Spike's eyes lit back up. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" He grinned, going almost cross-eyed to look down at the 'stache below his nose.

Twilight magicked it off his face before he managed to focus his eyes on it. "That's enough," she said. "This is serious."

Spike's shoulders drooped.

"Spike, I was going to say earlier that of _course _you're coming," Twilight said. Spike sucked in a disbelieving breath, staring at Twilight. "Pinkie's right," the mare continued.

"When it comes to mustaches, I'm always right!" Pinkie declared proudly.

"Not about that." Twilight shot Pinkie an annoyed glare. "About Spike infiltrating dragon territory. Not that I'd ever send him in alone," she said, as Applejack began to protest, "But in general, it might not be a bad idea to have a dragon along when we're trying to stop a war involving dragons."

"Yes!" Spike actually leapt into the air, his hefted bag smacking against his back when he landed. "Thank you, Twilight!"

"Besides." Twilight gave him a knowing look. "I don't think I'd ever hear the end of it if we went off to help Rarity without him."

Spike rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Whatever you say, Twah'light," Applejack shrugged in response.

"So are we going to get going soon or what?" Rainbow Dash asked, flying back up into the air and hovering over them all. "All this talking isn't helping Rarity or Sweetie Belle, you know."

Twilight nodded. "Yes. We should get a move on. Let's meet at the edge of town in fifteen minutes, and we'll make our way through the Everfree Forest together."

"I'm ready already!" Spike said. "I'll go wait there for you all!"

"If you say so," Twilight said, smiling at him a little.

Spike smiled back. Twilight wanted him to come along. He was going to save Rarity. Everything was going to be alright.

Spike left the library and made his way over to the forest's edge, counting down the minutes until everypony else would get there. As he walked past Fluttershy's cottage, he listened for the familiar sound of the small stream that ran out of the Everfree Forest. Oddly, try as he might, he couldn't hear it.

Spike strained his ears, pausing when he finally got to where the little stream should be. He peered into its banks.

It was completely dried up.

"Huh," Spike said, staring at the pebbles in the stream bed. "That's weird."

* * *

"WATCH OUT!"

Rarity threw herself over Sweetie Belle. The raft they'd attached to Stef'an nearly cracked in half as a large wave crashed over them.

"Careful back there!" Stef'an called out, dodging as rock after rock hurled towards them from the air. The river they'd been traveling rapidly dammed up, and Stef'an made a rushed one-eighty turn, swimming speedily back upstream.

"Hold on, Sweetie!" Rarity said. Her little sister screamed as another rock just barely missed them. Both her and her sister were completely drenched, but that was of little matter to Rarity at the moment. "Stef'an, please! Be careful!"

"I know!" Stef'an said, his head still above the stream water so he could watch for hurdling rocks. "I'm so sorry, I'm going as fast as I can!"

Sweetie Belle shrieked again as a particularly large boulder smashed into the bank next to them, cascading water over them once more.

"Who's attacking us?" Sweetie asked.

Rarity looked up, though only for a moment as another wave of water washed over them. But the moment was all she needed.

Huge beasts. Leathery wings.

"Dragons!" Rarity gasped.

"I'll get us out of here, don't worry!" Stef'an said. "Would you two be dears and promise to hold your breath for a minute?"

Rarity didn't even have time to reply. Half a second later, Stef'an dove as the river deepened. Water incased both her and her sister, and Rarity used her magic to cling tightly to Sweetie Belle and their rather opulent raft. The river rushed over them, and Rarity hoped Stef'an would remember that ponies needed to come up for air with much more frequency than sea serpents.

It looked like they wouldn't be taking Sweetie Belle back to Ponyville, after all.

* * *

Yay cliffhangers. They're like crack for authors.

Please review if you feel so inclined! Thank you in advance!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everypony! Believe it or not, I am actually working on this fic. It's just slow going because I have so much else happening in my life. Big thanks again to all my followers and reviewers! As usual, I don't own My Little Pony.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Fish flopped along the ground, directed by Fluttershy towards their brand new pond.

"Ah just don't get it," Applejack said, throwing her shovel to one side. Spike darted around, picking up the discarded shovels as Twilight finished filling the pond with water from the reservoir. "Water doesn't just stop flowing for no good reason."

"No, it doesn't," Twilight agreed. "But I think that may need to be a mystery we answer as we catch up to Rarity."

"Which we would've already been doing if _somepony_ would've let us leave sooner," Rainbow Dash said, eyeing Fluttershy as she finished nudging the last fish into the pond.

Fluttershy, whose nose was already near the ground, shrunk even lower down. Spike winced, even though inside he agreed with the blue pegasus.

"We need Fluttershy with us," Twilight said. "And if she wanted to make sure the animals were safe before we left, that's her decision."

Spike set the shovels down in a pile by Fluttershy's cottage, trying to hold in grumbles about Fluttershy's priorities. One shovel clattered to the ground as he turned away, but he didn't bother going back to pick it up. They had to get going. Rarity and Sweetie Belle were out there. _Couldn't we have just asked some other ponies to take care of this whole pond-digging business? _But as Spike imagined that scenario, he realized it would've taken just as long.

_"Now, once you've got the hole dug, you'll need to fill it up gently…no need to rush…too much water will hurt the earthworms!" _

Spike could just see Fluttershy micromanaging any task that involved animals. Quietly, of course. He shook his head, walking back over to everypony by the new pond. What's done was done. At least now they could get moving.

"Everypony set?" Twilight asked, magically adjusting the straps of her saddlebags.

Fluttershy straightened up. "Oh, yes, thank you, Twilight."

"Whatever it takes to get you to come," Twilight said. Fluttershy nodded, and then they both turned and began walking into the forest, with the other ponies following.

_Couldn't have said it better myself, _Spike thought, hefting his bag over his shoulder and walking behind everypony else. He could hear Fluttershy mumbling to herself as they walked.

"Now, you've made a promise. Dragons or no dragons, Rarity needs you."

Pinkie Pie bounded alongside the pony lineup as they marched through the first paths of the Everfree Forest. Naturally, she was singing. "We're coming to save you, Rarity! Don't you fret or fear! We're coming to save you Rarity, even-if-you-don't-really-need-it-and-Sweetie-Belle-is-safe-and-your-secret-quest-is-taken-care-of-and-those-Royal-Guards-just-got-lost-or-something-we'll-still-bring-you-some-friendship-and-hopefully-some-CHEER!"

The pink pony gasped for air, her chest heaving in and out. Spike passed her, shaking his head. Applejack glanced back over her shoulder at Pinkie Pie.

"Better keep singin' to a minimum, there, Pinkie," Applejack said. "We don't want to attract any unnecessary attention in these woods."

An image of timberwolves flashed through Spike's mind, and he gulped. _I hope Sweetie Belle caught up to Rarity. I hope, I hope, I hope—_

"We'll be fine," Twilight said. "As long as we stick together."

Spike picked up his pace, barely listening to any more of the ponies' conversation. _Sweetie Belle has to be okay. She has to be. And Rarity…she…she…_

His small dragon brain couldn't even begin to process what he'd do if Rarity wasn't okay.

* * *

Air tore into Rarity's lungs as they surfaced. Sweetie Belle gasped beside her. Rarity grabbed for her sister, throwing a hoof over her to prop her upright on the raft. Her chest burned as she took a second, desperate breath.

Stef'an turned his head to face them and the gold plated raft caught the sunlight as it shifted, making Rarity wince. "They're still coming," the sea serpent said, gazing up into the sky. "We haven't lost them yet. We need to get farther from the forest."

"Rarity…no…I can't! Please don't make us go underwater again!" Sweetie Belle pleaded, quivering beneath Rarity's hoof.

"Stef'an?" Rarity asked the serpent as he swam them snake-style through the river. Her coat dripped around her hooves, and she was sure the food in her pack was ruined.

"I'm sorry," Stef'an said. His golden eyebrows creased together. "I'm afraid it's the fastest way I travel, and we need speed to lose those gargoyles."

"Gargoyles?" Rarity spun to look at the creatures flying after them. _What about the dragons?! _But no… The more she stared, the more she realized the beasts with the leathery wings weren't dragons at all. They were far too thin, and far too ugly.

…They were the same as the creature that had made off with her sister, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo the night before. Except now, there were more of them. At least six or seven, from Rarity's quick count. All headed their way. _Oh my._

"Hold on tight again, please," Stef'an directed as the gargoyles drew closer.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle squeaked, scotching even more under Rarity's hoof and hugging her sister's body tight.

"Deep breath, Sweetie Belle!" Rarity said, sucking in her own.

Down they dove. Rarity's pinched her eyes shut, once again using her magic to cling extra tight to their raft and to her sister.

The river water rushed around them, though this time, there were no rocks hurdling past them. It seemed the gargoyles were at least out of boulder-throwing range. Judging by Stef'an's swimming rate, Rarity hoped they'd soon be long gone entirely.

She could feel her mane flowing behind her in the water like somepony had grabbed it and wouldn't let go. Same with her tail. She didn't dare open her eyes for fear that sand or river grime would get washed into them as they traveled underwater at Stef'an's, admittedly impressive, super-speeds. _Gargoyles. Gargoyles. Why gargoyles? What is happening?_ Rarity's brain couldn't begin to think of an answer, perhaps from lack of oxygen. Her chest ached between her wasting lungs and her pounding heart. Adrenaline shook her whole body. All thoughts of gargoyles quickly vanished and the thought of breathing took over completely.

They needed to surface. It was too much. She needed air, and she needed it now. Same with Sweetie Belle. The little filly's grip was loosening.

Rarity used her last bit of energy to magically tug on the fin on the right side of Stef'an's head, pulling it upwards. He got the message, and swam back to the surface. Both her and Sweetie Belle gasped once more, splashing through to the top of the river.

As soon as she could manage it, Rarity spun to glance behind them. She couldn't even see the forest anymore, much less any gargoyles. She hesitantly allowed herself a moment of security. After all that swimming, she was pretty sure they'd done it. Pretty sure they'd escaped.

Sweetie Belle coughed next to her on the raft, and Rarity pushed her sister's mane away from her face, making sure her eyes and nose were clear. "Are you alright, Sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle said weakly. "Yeah, I think so."

"You're sure?" Rarity asked, fretting over the filly until Sweetie Belle pulled away, swatting her sisters' hooves back. "Er—right then." She glanced over her shoulder once again. Still no gargoyles. They were safe. Weren't they?

"We've lost them," Stef'an said. He slowed down his swimming to a more casual pace.

"We have," Rarity said, breathing a sigh of relief at his confirmation. Stef'an swam onwards, presumably towards a meeting spot for others of his species, at least Rarity could hope. She'd certainly lost enough time already on her mission.

"I just don't understand. Why are gargoyles attacking us?" Sweetie Belle asked, wringing out her mane with her hooves. The water dripped down onto the fancy raft, running off the sides and down Stef'an's scales into the river.

"The gargoyles have been doing a lot of strange things lately," Stef'an said.

"Last night a gargoyle wanted to eat us," Sweetie Belle said. Then her eyes flew open. "Do you think we weren't big enough for all of them? Maybe they've moved onto hunting sea serpents!"

Their guide shook his head. "I don't think they were going to try to eat me," Stef'an said. "Though I'm sure I'd be a delicacy." He put a thoughtful finger to his chin.

"Oh, indeed, of course," Rarity said, barely even thinking about what she was agreeing with as her brain turned over the facts. _So now, not only are the dragons against the sea serpents, the gargoyles are as well? Or are they just a rogue group, doing their own thing?_

"No, I think they were trying to keep me away from the Everfree Forest," Stef'an said. "After all, it was just a few weeks ago that they chased me out of there, rather rudely, too."

"Gargoyles chased you out of the forest?" Rarity asked, making sure she understood him correctly.

"Yes, and I wish I knew why," Stef'an pouted.

"Wait, so if they chased you out of the forest…" Sweetie Belle stared back upriver. "Maybe they were trying to take it over or something. What if…what if there's more of them? Rarity!" She spun to face her sister. "What about Scootaloo and Apple Bloom?! And Spike? Do you think they got out of there okay?"

Rarity's heart flipped in her chest. _Spikey Wikey? _It took all of her willpower to keep her facial expression calm and collected. "I'm certain they're fine, Sweetie," she said, as reassuringly as she could. A small whimper managed to escape her mouth, but her sister didn't notice.

Stef'an watched Rarity carefully, and deftly changed the subject. "I suppose that's a mystery for another day. We'll be at the sea and on our way to Sea Serpentia's ceremonial meeting isles soon."

"Oh dear, the meeting isles already? Well, we better prepare ourselves, then." Rarity refocused her attention. _How are the sea serpents going to welcome an ambassador whose mane looks like something Opal had coughed up? _

She knew exactly what she'd need to do to pass the time between now and when they arrived at their destination. Her horn glowed as she began to tackle both her and Sweetie Belle's ragged coats. She could only hope it'd be enough of a distraction. She desperately needed the vision of an entire horde of gargoyles attacking her Spikey Wikey to disappear back into the far corners of her imagination.

Her hooves shook. Rarity narrowed her eyes in an effort to keep them steady.

_Please just stop already, overactive imagination. Spike is just fine. He's safe back in Ponyville, where he belongs. Far, far away from any gargoyles.  
_

* * *

"Well, I think we can safely say we've figured out what happened to the river," Rainbow Dash said, flapping her wings to fly up higher.

Spike's toes squished unpleasantly through the muck of the flooded forest. Ahead of them, the river spilled around a huge pile of boulders that had dammed the entire thing up. "It wasn't like this yesterday," Spike said, scratching his head. "I don't get it."

"Um, everypony?" Spike heard Fluttershy ask meekly. He'd let somepony else answer. He needed to figure out what was going on with the river, and if it would have affected Rarity and Sweetie Belle at all.

Twilight walked around the muck, examining the rock pile from every angle with Applejack. "This isn't natural," she determined, stopping in her tracks.

"Ain't natural at all," Applejack agreed, poking at one rock with her hoof.

"Ahem," Pinkie Pie cleared her throat. "From my professional opinion, growing up on a rock farm and all…" Pinkie picked up one rock to peer at it closely. "These rocks are definitely _not _from around here."

"Everypony?" Fluttershy asked again.

"You're right, Pinkie," Twilight said. Spike noticed she wore an expression of mild surprise at Pinkie's reasonable contribution to the conversation, though she hid it well from everypony else. "There are no cliffs around," Twilight continued, scanning the area. "No mountains anywhere close enough to have caused a rockslide into this very spot."

"Um…um…!" Fluttershy squeaked.

Spike hopped up onto one of the larger boulders to escape the mud for a few moments. "I mean, I know this is the Everfree Forest, and wacky stuff happens here, but random rocks?"

"Just. Plain. Weird." Rainbow Dash flew past Spike, circling the rocky dam.

"Everypony!" Fluttershy trotted forward to the middle of them all, her eyes darting about at the trees overhead.

"Yes, Fluttershy?" Twilight finally answered.

She flew up to cower behind Rainbow Dash, shrieking, "Up in the trees! There are…there are…d-d-d-_dragons_!"

"Dragons?!" Spike looked up so fast he nearly felt his neck snap. _What? No! Impossible! _

Above, glowing eyes glinted in the dark of the forest. Before anypony else had a chance to scream, they attacked. But as soon as they left the trees, Spike realized they weren't dragons at all.

They were gargoyles.

"RUN!" Twilight yelled. She didn't need to say that twice. They bolted.

There must have been at least fifteen, no, twenty of the gargoyles at their heels. Applejack did a barrel roll through some thick weeds, dodging as one swooped towards her. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew so fast their wings became a blur. Spike ran as quickly as he could, but he just couldn't keep up with his friends. A raised tree root tripped him up, and Spike soon found himself sprawled spread-eagle in the mud.

A massive roar sounded behind him, and he flipped himself over just in time to see a huge set of jaws flying towards his face. Instinct kicked in, and Spike blew out his dragon fire straight into the beast's mouth.

It shrieked an awful sound, like a hoof down a chalkboard. Spike threw his hands in front of his face and scooted backwards away from the gargoyle, accidentally smashing straight into a tree. The gargoyle flew away into the canopy, clawing at its mouth.

"You again!"

He looked up, just in time to see another gargoyle—a familiar one—dive-bomb him.

"Spike, look out!" Twilight screamed.

The next thing Spike knew, he was teleported several yards away. He watched as the gargoyle from the attack on the fillies smashed into the ground, where Spike had been moments earlier. It climbed to its feet, breathing raggedly. "THAT ONE!" the gargoyle pointed. "Stuff its mouth and eat it quick!"

Spike froze in place.

"Oh, I don't _think _so!" Rainbow Dash zoomed to a halt and spun around to face the creature. Then she flew straight at its face and punched it in one of its glowing eyes.

"Yeehaw, that'll teach'em!" Applejack cheered, rearing up on her hind legs. "C'mon girls, we ain't gonna outrun 'em, so we'll just have to out gun 'em!" She darted forward to join Rainbow Dash, bucking gargoyles aside like they were some sort of bizarre winged apples.

But as valiant as his friends were, Spike knew they were outnumbered. And he didn't have enough dragon fire to beat them all. He was just too small. Again.

"Get the little scaly one!" another gargoyle yelled, flying at him after he used his dragon fire to scare one of the beasts away from Fluttershy.

"Spike, get out of here!" Twilight yelled, right before teleporting him even farther from the battle.

"Hey, you said ponies would be easy food!" one of the gargoyles hissed at another as Pinkie Pie popped in and out from around the trees so quick that Spike was sure Twilight had to be teleporting her, too.

"They will be!" the other responded.

Spike's eyes flew open as one of the gargoyles heaved a rock straight towards Twilight.

"WATCH OUT!" Spike screamed, tearing towards the unicorn.

But then, a massive blast of fire burst straight past the gargoyle with the rock. And with it, a roar of epic proportions. _What was THAT?! _Spike knocked Twilight to the ground, which turned out to be entirely unnecessary, because the gargoyles had already scattered.

"DRAGON!" they screamed. "DRAGON!" "FLY AWAY!" "Just you wait! Wait until we're ready, then you'll be sorry!" the gargoyles shouted as they flew through the forest branches, leaving their prey back in the mud. The forest went eerily still.

Pinkie Pie broke the silence. "Dragon?! Where? Where?" she hopped around, nosing behind the trees in search.

"Dragon?" Fluttershy squeaked, but Rainbow Dash grabbed her tail before she could fly away.

"It's not a real dragon," the blue pegasus said. Her eyes narrowed. "Alright, kid, come out, wherever you are." She scanned the ground around where she flew, and Spike climbed to his feet to look around, too.

_What's going on? _

"I know you're there!" Rainbow Dash said, putting one hoof on her hip. "I taught you that roar!"

"Aww, come on!" a voice said from the thick of the forest.

"She's caught us, Apple Bloom, there isn't much else we can do," a second voice said.

"Apple Bloom?!" Applejack trotted forward. "Is that you ah hear in there?" Spike shuddered. Applejack's "stern-and-disappointed" voice could give Princess Celestia's "you're-in-trouble" voice a run for its money.

"Dang it, Scootaloo, couldn't y'ave disguised yer roar some more?" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo walked out of the woods, lugging with them their wagon. In it, sat a number of items, including a burnt torch and a huge empty jar.

"What are you two _doin'_ here?!" Applejack demanded.

"Yeah! How dare you save us!" Pinkie Pie leapt over by Applejack's side.

"Er…that ain't exactly what ah meant," Applejack said.

Spike groaned. Of course Apple Bloom and Scootaloo had followed them. He was pretty sure he saw Applejack's lasso in their cart mixed in with their other supplies. Why Applejack had thought a bit of rope was going to stop these fillies, Spike had no idea.

"Girls, following us was a very dangerous idea," Fluttershy said, flying down and gently landing by their sides. "You could have been hurt! Or worse!"

They pair of fillies finally had the good graces to look ashamed.

"Just how did you make that much fire, anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked, flying over to poke at their cart of stuff. Pinkie was already digging through the whole lot.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight chastised. "Now isn't the time."

"What? It was kind of awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

Scootaloo beamed for a moment, then shook her head, as if clearing it. "You all don't get to talk. You were going to just leave us behind when our friend was in trouble!" Scootaloo said, glaring up at all the ponies, including Rainbow Dash. "You can't blame us for wanting to help!"

"Yeah, and without us, you'd all be gargoyle dinner!" Apple Bloom added, holding her head high.

They did have a point there, Spike had to admit. And it seemed the others were drawing that same conclusion, too.

"Well, thank you for saving us," Applejack said, grudgingly. "But don't think yer gonna get away with this misbehavior!" she warned.

The fillies smiled at each other, victorious. "So we get to come along now, right?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, we did let Spike come, didn't we?" Rainbow Dash reasoned. "Why not these kiddos, too?"

_What?! _"Hey now! Don't lump me with them!" Spike protested.

Rainbow Dash gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. "Right, I suppose they _did _make a scarier dragon than you did! So how did you do that trick with the fire, anyway?" She turned back to the fillies.

Spike's cheeks burned. He could barely even hear the pair of fillies as they described the kerosene solution they'd swiped from Sweet Apple Acres. _Two fillies made a scarier dragon than me. And somehow, I still think I can protect Rarity? Puh. Yeah, right. _His shoulders slumped, and he walked away as the ponies continued to chatter amongst themselves.

_Why am I even bothering to come along? I can't do anything useful. _Spike kicked at a broken branch, sending it flying into a puddle from the flooding forest. _Rarity doesn't need me. She never has. I've probably just been annoying her all these years. Now I'm going to show up, interrupting her special mission, with my uselessness. _Tears welled up in his eyes, and Spike swiped at them with one arm. The other still shouldered his pack, which was now soaked with mudwater.

_Gargoyles are afraid of dragons, but they're not afraid of me. I guess I wouldn't be afraid of me, either. I'm kind of a pathetic. I'm a dragon that won't grow big. That'll probably never grow big. All because I can't be myself when I'm that way. _Spike leaned against a tree. _Apparently, "myself" is pretty lame._

"Hey, there."

Spike glanced over his shoulder. "Oh. Hi, Twilight."

The purple unicorn walked up to him, putting a gentle hoof on his shoulder. "Don't listen to Rainbow Dash. You know how she jokes."

Spike looked away from the mare out into the forest and sniffed loudly to keep his tears back. "Yeah. Jokes."

"Hey," Twilight said again. "_Hey. _I know you. You're much more than meets the eye, Spike."

"Puh, yeah right," Spike said. "I can't even protect my friends. I'm supposed to be a dragon, Twilight. A dragon! You saw how scared those gargoyles got when they thought a real dragon had showed up."

"When a real dragon showed up? Spike, I think they were already plenty scared of _this _real dragon," Twilight prodded him. "You totally took down one of those things with just one fire blast! Didn't you notice how they singled you out after that? You were the primary threat to them. Maybe not as much as a fully grown dragon, but still. They didn't give a hoof about the rest of us."

He thought about that for a moment, replaying the events in his head. He wasn't quite sure the gargoyles had been quite as focused on him as Twilight made it out to be, but it still perked up his wounded pride a smidgen. Spike looked up at her. "So you really think there's more to me than meets the eye?" he asked.

"I don't just think, I _know_," Twilight said. "And come on, when am I ever wrong about anything?" Before Spike could respond, she shrugged sheepishly. "Wait, don't answer that."

They both laughed. Spike began to feel better in spite of himself.

"Now let's get back to the group," Twilight said. "We have some missing friends to find."

Spike straightened up. "Right."

* * *

The ocean sparkled like one giant, gorgeous sapphire. Rarity had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. "Oh, Stef'an, your kingdom is simply _lovely!_" she cooed from the sea serpent's back. Sweetie Belle propped her front two hooves up on the fancy, shimmery raft, her little filly eyes wide.

"I never knew there could be so much water in one place!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

Stef'an beamed back at them. "Just wait until you see our ceremonial meeting isles!"

Rarity's imagination began to run wild, envisioning a lush, tropical locale, with white sand beaches, palm trees, drinks served in coconuts…

"Do you guys wear war paint there and stomp about and set things on fire?!" Sweetie Belle asked, hopping over to look Stef'an eagerly in the eye.

Rarity was once again painfully reminded of how differently she and her sister thought. She winced. "Sweetie Belle, don't be rude."

"What?" Sweetie Belle asked, blinking innocently. "What did I say?"

Stef'an was laughing. "Oh, Most Generous Rarity, your sister is simply adorable." He mussed up her mane again with one of his skinny little fists. Rarity sighed and went back to magically fixing Sweetie Belle's hair. "I'm so glad you decided to bring her along."

"_Decided to". Right. _At least in that moment, Sweetie Belle's mind seemed to be thinking exactly what Rarity's was, because the filly gave her sister a sheepish grin.

"Well, darling, let's carry on then," Rarity said to Stef'an, gesturing out at the ocean. "I'd love to see these isles of yours."

"Of course!" Stef'an said. "Of course, of course! I'm sure everyone there is anxiously awaiting our arrival! I've told them all about you. I just know they'll love you."

_Goodness, I hope so_, Rarity thought to herself, looking out across the water. _Otherwise this is going to be a ridiculously perilous trip for negotiations that might not even take place._

They traveled on for another couple of hours. Rarity wrung out the rest of the river water from the blanket she'd carried in her back, and then magically hovered it over her and Sweetie Belle for sun protection.

"You need to be mindful of your coat in the sun, dear," she said, passing on what she considered to be some important, sisterly, sage advice.

"Apple Bloom says the sun's good for a pony!" Sweetie Belle protested.

"Well, it is if you want to live the rest of your life with wrinkles!" Rarity huffed. "Have you seen Granny Smith?"

Sweetie Belle sat down under the blanket. "Good point."

"Almost there now," Stef'an said after a while more had passed. "Look! You can see the isles in the distance!"

Their blanket dropped to the raft, as Rarity glanced up. Both her and her sister dashed forward to look out. Rarity's jaw dropped open when she caught sight of what Stef'an was pointing at. "Oh my," she said in a whisper.

Ahead of them weren't the sandy islands of paradise Rarity had been envisioning, after all.

Instead, craggy rocks jutted out of the water, forming a massive circle around a much bigger, central craggy rock nearly the size of Ponyville. Giant waves crashed repeatedly into the isles, spraying water in every direction imaginable. Each rock was naturally dark in color, but most of the surfaces had been form-fitted with golden plates, making the entire thing reflect the sun so that it was almost painful to look at. Sweetie Belle shielded her eyes next to Rarity.

"Wooooow," the filly said, peering closer. "Look at them all!"

She wasn't talking about the rocks or the waves. Rarity was certain Sweetie Belle was talking about the sea serpents that swam _around _the rocks and _in _the waves.

Dozens of them, each in different colors and sizes. Rarity winced each time a wave crashed into the ragged isles, fearing that a serpent would get smashed up against the rock, but they all seemed to know what they were doing. For such a flamboyant species, they were certainly formidable enough when in their natural habitat. _And how exactly am I supposed to convince them—them AND the dragons—to stop fighting?_

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Stef'an asked, his eyes misting up. "It's great coming home. Now, are you ready to meet my kin?"

Rarity swallowed. Ready or not, they were here. She squared her shoulders. "Yes. Yes, I am."

* * *

Thanks again for reading! I just realized as I posted this that I inadvertently wrote almost an entire chapter with wet-mane Rarity. So...yeah. There's that then.

Anyhow, comment if you feel like it! The plot starts to really ramp up in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

What's this? Another chapter? Without an obnoxiously long wait this time? Gasp!

Honestly, that's just because this isn't the "entire" chapter I'd planned. So much else was supposed to happen in this chapter, and most of that will now get pushed to the next chapter. I didn't expect the following scenes to take as long as they did, but you can blame Sweetie Belle for that. She just had to go and be adorable.

As usual, I don't own My Little Pony.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rarity set a hoof down on the dark rock, doing her best to avoid the most pokey-looking parts. _It must be volcanic,_ she decided. That would explain why her crystal magic was tingling in her horn. Volcanic rock often contained gems, after all.

"This place is _so cool._" Sweetie Belle hopped off Stef'an's raft, trotting up next to her sister.

"I'm so pleased you approve!" Stef'an exclaimed, clapping his skinny hands together. He swam near the edge of the larger isle.

Their arrival clearly attracted the attention of the other sea serpents, and Rarity took a protective step in front of her sister. Three particularly large serpents swam up to the water's edge to get a closer look at them. Waves burst around the trio, making it seem like they were just as rooted to the ocean floor as the islands themselves were.

The three serpents dwarfed Stef'an, and Rarity realized with a moment's panic that she had no idea what sea serpents ate. _Please be herbivores. Or, at the very least, civilized carnivores. _Both her and her sister were now surrounded by the massive swimming reptiles. Rarity took some comfort in remembering that all previous ambassadors had returned unscathed to Canterlot after failing in their own missions to talk with the sea serpents.

"So is this the one?" one of the serpents asked, gesturing towards Rarity. His hair was even poofier than Stef'an's, if that could be imagined.

Stef'an nodded as waves splashed around him. "Indeed, indeed! And we've had quite the harrowing journey to get here, let me tell you!"

"I really like her mane!" another serpent cooed—a female one, from what Rarity could tell. Even while in awe and—admittedly—a bit of fear of their size, Rarity had to admire the way the sea serpent's scales shimmered in the sun. They could rival the Crystal Ponies for glossy shine.

"Oh yes, look at that curl!" the third exclaimed, poking at Rarity's mane with one skinny blue finger. "How ever do you get such definition while retaining such bounce?"

Rarity laughed nervously, still blocking her sister. "Why, thank you," she carefully stepped just out of reach, to ensure her mane wouldn't get too fussed over. "It's no difficulty, really. I rarely use product on my mane, most of this is natural."

Sweetie Belle scoffed from behind her, and Rarity quickly changed subjects.

"In any case, it's simply a pleasure to meet all of you, and have the honor of visiting your esteemed ceremonial isles."

"My my, who is this?" the blue sea serpent asked, leaning over Rarity. It seemed Sweetie Belle's snort of disbelief hadn't gone unnoticed, after all.

"Why, this is my sister, of course," Rarity said, deftly throwing one hoof around Sweetie Belle in a conveniently binding hug. "She's in my care at the moment, so she had to come along. I sincerely hope that won't be a problem."

"Oh, what a dear-heart!"

"So _precious_!"

"She's a little angel!"

Sweetie Belle grinned at Rarity, pulling out of her grip. "I think I'm safe," she whispered slyly. "But thanks for the concern."

Rarity frowned slightly as her sister pranced forward. The sea serpents all bent down, resting their chins in their hands and propping their elbows along the rocky shore as they "oohed" and "aahed" at the filly.

"Don't worry, she'll come to no harm here," Stef'an said, noticing Rarity's narrowing eyes.

Rarity carefully masked her expression. "Oh, I wasn't worried." She smiled up at her guide. The last thing she wanted to do was offend the Duke of Sea Serpentia before she was introduced at Court.

"It's alright," Stef'an said. "It's natural to feel nervous around larger creatures. I even feel that way myself, at times!"

Rarity _did _notice that Stef'an really was the smallest of the serpents around them, without an exception to be spotted. She wasn't sure how to go about asking why that was, without coming off as insensitive.

"How about we show you two to your chambers for the evening?" Stef'an suggested. "That way you both can get some privacy and rest before meeting the full Serpentia Court tomorrow morning."

The setting sun elongated the shadows of all the serpents in the water, creating an interesting banding pattern along the rocky isles. Rarity stood in one such a band, with Stef'an floating near her. In the shadow the air felt cooler than it had in the mid-day sun, and Rarity looked forward to heading somewhere indoors.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Rarity agreed. "And perhaps, before you leave us for the night, you may be so kind as to fill me in on some of the finer points of your culture and society?"

"Absolutely," Stef'an agreed. "Follow me."

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called. "We must be going now, dear! The duke is showing us to our chambers."

Sweetie Belle waved goodbye to what quickly became a dejected looking set of sea serpents. "Coming!" she called back, cantering quickly to catch up.

Rarity turned away from the sun, following a trail through the rock near the water's edge, as Stef'an swam alongside. Sweetie Belle was soon at her side once more, and she could breathe a small sigh of relief.

"I like them, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. "They're really huge, but really nice!"

"That's lovely to know, Sweetie," Rarity said. She stepped over one of the many dark rocks that littered their pathway. "Just remember, we're here on delicate political business, and anything you say—"

"Represents what _anypony _in all of Equestria might say," Sweetie Belle interrupted. "I know, I know. You told me enough times on the way here."

"Thank you, Sweetie," Rarity said. Stef'an swam near them in a silence, wisely staying out of their sisterly conversation. Rarity was grateful that their guide was so understanding. "Anyhow, as we were saying, Stef'an." She turned to face the purple sea serpent. A bit of ocean spray got her in the face, but Rarity pressed on. "What is your Court like? I'm afraid we have limited knowledge of the inner workings of your fascinating culture over in Equestria."

"Oh, we're a simple society, really," Stef'an insisted. "Our Queen—my great aunt—rules over us all with great fairness. Court usually meets every new moon, but we've been meeting much more frequently of late. This dragon crisis really has us in a tizzy."

They rounded a bend, heading into a watery cave, with a golden arching entrance. Rarity gasped, staring up at it. The archway easily rivaled any of the arches in Crystal Castle for beauty, and Rarity's horn tingled even more as they entered the cave. It was lined with gems of all kinds, laid out in gorgeous patterns along the walls. To stop herself from drooling, Rarity, forced her head back to face Stef'an. "And what is your role in Court, if I may ask?"

To her side, Sweetie Belle poked at one of the gem murals at the wall, and Rarity swatted the filly's hoof away.

"As a young duke, my role isn't much of anything, to be honest," Stef'an admitted. "I'm meant to be out in the world, protecting our rivers and tributaries. All of my generation is meant for river guardianship, which is why you won't see many of my peers around here. But after those nasty gargoyles booted me out of the Everfree Forest, I was forced to come back to our meeting isles. It's the only place I have now." His big eyes began to bubble up with tears.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry to hear that," Rarity said. She offered up a hoofkerchief from her saddlebag, which had finally just dried out.

Stef'an took the dainty cloth square between two purple fingers and dabbed at his watery eyes, which reflected the torchlight from throughout the golden cave. Rarity recognized dramatics when she saw them, but also knew that dramatics weren't false emotion, as much as they were exaggerated emotion. "I can't imagine losing one's home to a bunch of vicious gargoyles," she said.

The sea serpent put the back of his hand to his forehead. "And now the dragons want to take over our home, too!" he wailed.

Rarity blinked. _They do? _"Well, not your entire home, correct?" Rarity asked delicately, just in case she'd misunderstood the situation. "They are trying to take over the sea serpent breeding grounds, aren't they?"

"They might as well take over our entire home!" Stef'an wiped at his eyes some more. Rarity's hoofkerchief was back to being soaked.

_I really should've brought spares, _she grimaced inwardly.

"Without breeding grounds, where will our ladies lay their eggs come summer time? No eggs means no cutesy wootsy baby serpents, and no cutesy wootsy baby serpents means no new families, and no families means no home!" Stef'an exclaimed. His voice echoed through the cave.

"Oh my," Rarity said softly. Sweetie Belle remained quiet, which Rarity was beyond grateful for. Together, they continued to walk down a rocky path illuminated by enormous torches. Their shadows danced along the wall, including Stef'an's sobbing form. "Stef'an, I am truly sorry. I promise, during negotiations I will do anything I can to ensure your breeding grounds aren't handed over to the dragons."

"Really?" Stef'an asked, wringing out her hoofkerchief.

"Absolutely," Rarity said, holding her head high. "There must be another way to resolve this all." _I just wish I knew what it was…_

"Oh, thank you!" Stef'an said. "I knew we'd picked the right pony to help our cause!"

Rarity smiled, though inside her stomach clenched. As an ambassador and negotiator, she wasn't meant to take sides. But Stef'an clearly thought she was there to fight solely for their rights. Rarity took a deep breath, summoning every ounce of composure she had. She'd said too much. It was time to change subjects.

But what to talk about?

"Are dragons really that bad?" Sweetie Belle asked, taking advantage of the temporary silence. "I mean, we know a dragon, and he's pretty nice."

Rarity shot her sister a glare. She couldn't see how bringing up Spike while waltzing through sea serpent caves was remotely a good idea. Then again, Sweetie Belle wasn't exactly known for thinking her ideas through.

"A nice dragon?" Stef'an huffed. "Must be the only one of his kind."

"Why don't you tell us some more about dragons," Rarity said quickly, before another word could escape her sister's mouth. "I shall be negotiating with them soon, after all, and it would be helpful to know more about their temperaments and customs."

Stef'an sniffed, handing the hoofkerchief back to Rarity. She didn't even bother touching it, she just quietly magicked it over her shoulder and hid it under a rock behind them as they walked. "Very well. Where would you like me to start?"

Rarity's eyes opened slightly wider, and not just because the light continued to dim. This was it, she realized. This was a genuine chance to learn more about Spike's kind, from a creature who'd clearly had more interaction with dragons than ponies ever did. It was the perfect opening. "Well…" she began carefully. "You'd mentioned your breeding grounds. Do dragons have an equivalent? Perhaps if they do, we could reason with them in regards to how they would feel if they were denied access as your kind may be."

"Generous Rarity, are you suggesting we threaten the dragons?" Stef'an gasped, splashing backwards in the water.

"Oh, goodness, no!" Rarity said. "No, no, no! Just…" _That came out wrong! _"I wanted to know how dragons breed…and what their society is like…er…in regards to baby dragons growing up and…well…oh, nevermind that. It was probably a silly suggestion. Maybe you can instead tell me something about the past dragon negotiations here?"

"Oh yes, I can certainly do that!" Stef'an said.

Rarity breathed a sigh of relief. _Nice save there, dear._

"There haven't been any," Stef'an said. Rarity's relief froze up.

"What exactly do you mean…there haven't been any?" Rarity asked.

Stef'an shrugged. "Every time we've tried, negotiations end before they really begin. Someone starts yelling, and it gets out of hand quite quickly."

"That doesn't sound very productive," Rarity observed.

"It hasn't been." Stef'an sighed.

Rarity's brain ran in circles. _How am I supposed to negotiate between two species I barely know anything about, when they can't even bring themselves to have a civilized discussion together? _They rounded one more passageway in the caves, and Stef'an's expression went from downcast back to perky.

"Anyhow, look! We've reached your chambers!" He pointed to a huge sapphire-encrusted doorway, with swirling patterns, almost like the gems were riding on waves like the ones just off the island's shore. A large torch next to the doorway just added to the effect.

The sheer beauty of the doorway helped Rarity tuck away her fears about negotiations. "Amazing," she said. "If the door is this magnificent, I can hardly wait to see what is inside."

Stef'an beamed. "They're your chambers, you're more than welcome to go in! I'll leave you to them for a while. I'll be back to bring you both a meal, of course." Stef'an nodded to both Rarity and her sister. "Please, make yourselves comfortable in the meantime."

"Thank you ever so much for your kindness," Rarity said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Sweetie Belle agreed.

Stef'an turned and swam back up the watery channel that flowed through the center of the massive cave system.

"Alright, let's check this room out!" Sweetie Belle said, squeaking out her words a bit in her excitement.

Rarity's horn glowed, giving them a bit of extra light so she could see the door handle properly. Sweetie Belle pushed the gigantic door open, and they entered a massive, fully lit chamber, clearly designed for a much larger creature than themselves. The swirling designs from the doorway continued throughout the chamber, as a magnificent wave motif. Rarity's mouth dangled open, in complete awe.

"So cool!" Sweetie Belle said, trotting into the middle of the enormous room. A mass of soft blankets lined a pit in the middle of the room. It was quite a bit different than a pony sleeping set-up would be, but it looked beyond comfortable.

"Marvelous," Rarity murmured. She walked farther in, noting the beautiful emerald-inlayed ceiling. Oddly, it did seem that there were quite a few gaps. Maybe past visitors had swiped some of the gems for themselves?

Sweetie Belle flopped onto the blanket pile, squirming into them and sighing. "I've never looked forward to bedtime so much," she said.

"Me neither," Rarity replied, in all honesty. "We'll need to thank Stef'an and the Court tomorrow for these wonderful arrangements."

Sweetie Belle leaned back, eyeing her sister. "Are you going to ask the Court about baby dragons, too?"

Rarity's eyes flew open. "Sweetie Belle!" she exclaimed. "What in Equestria are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on!" Sweetie Belle said, flipping around so she had her body fully wrapped in one of the blue blankets. "You were trying to learn more about Spike, weren't you? Out in the cave just now?"

"I don't know what you mean," Rarity pranced over to a large mirror at the side of the room, setting down her saddle bag.

"_Rarity._" Sweetie Belle's reflection in the mirror stared straight at her. "You only know one baby dragon. It's not hard to guess what you were trying to figure out."

_She's got some nerve! _"So what _was_ I trying to figure out?" Rarity asked, turning the questions back on her sister. She gazed down her nose at the filly in the blanket pit.

"Easy. You want to know when Spike will grow up big enough for you two to..." Sweetie Belle began to make smooching-noises, and all color drained from Rarity's already pale face.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity exclaimed. She magicked a blanket over the filly's head, then trotted to the opposite side of the chambers. "You…you…!" But she was too mortified to even formulate a proper response.

Sweetie Belle, meanwhile, was giggling up a storm. "Hah! I knew it!"

"You know nothing!" Rarity spun back to face her sister, who'd managed to dig herself out of the blanket Rarity had buried her in.

"Oh come on! Spike's got the biggest crush on you _ever_," Sweetie Belle said. "And you certainly don't seem to mind. I mean, you two spend almost as much time together as I get to spend with you." Her gleeful expression took a downwards turn, and Rarity's eyebrows creased together.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle," Rarity said, walking over to her sister. "I'm so sorry. Does that bother you? How much time I spend with Spike, that is? Compared to my time with you?"

Sweetie Belle looked up at her sister. "Maybe a little. Sometimes. But I know it's just because you two are totally in _looove_." She waggled her eyebrows and grinned.

Rarity's cheeks burned, and she shoved her sister back into the blanket pile. "You're dreaming."

Sweetie Belle's giggling resumed, earning her a loud "huff" of annoyance from Rarity.

"Spike's just a friend," Rarity went on to explain. "A dear friend, yes, but nothing more. I enjoy his company because he makes me smile. Besides, even if—"

Sweetie Belle popped back out of the blankets. "Even if what?" she asked.

Rarity went an even deeper shade of red, and hated herself for it. "Even if _nothing. _You mind your own business, young lady."

"Hey, if I'm going to have a dragon for a brother-in-law someday, I'd say that's completely my business!" Sweetie Belle teased back.

Rarity glanced around their chambers nervously. "Sweetie Belle! Watch what you say around here!" She dropped her voice. "Dragons aren't exactly well loved in this kingdom, if you can't tell."

"Not well loved by the sea serpents, maybe," Sweetie Belle said, grinning even broader at her sister.

Rarity took a deep breath.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

They'd just made it out of the Everfree Forest in time. The sun finished setting, and night enveloped them, turning the meadow they'd reached into a field of rustling darkness.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash set to work getting a small campfire going. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom helped. The crew had decided there was no option but to bring the fillies, because frankly nopony could think of a way to make them stay behind that would ensure that they wouldn't just go running off on their own again.

Spike didn't want to be anywhere near Rainbow Dash after what she'd said earlier, so he'd opted to help Twilight and Fluttershy get the tents set up. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie worked on putting dinner together. Initially, Spike hadn't liked the idea of stopping for the night, but now he had to admit, he was getting pretty tired. He probably could count on one hand the number of hours of sleep he'd gotten the night before, and Spike usually preferred to use two hands and a foot to count his sleep hours.

"You think they came through here, Twilight?" he asked, holding up a pole for Twilight to slide canvas over.

"Rarity and Sweetie Belle? Or the gargoyles?" she asked in return.

Spike moved to the next tent pole. "Well, I'd meant Rarity and Sweetie Belle, but…both, I suppose."

"The gargoyles came through here," Fluttershy said quietly. "I saw their claw marks in the trees at the edge of the forest."

Spike looked at her. "When?"

"Oh, I flew up to check as soon as we got out of there," she replied.

Spike felt a little bad that he hadn't noticed her absence at all since they'd left the forest. But then he stopped feeling bad when he remembered how scared she'd been of the gargoyles and of the idea that a dragon could be nearby. _But she's not scared of me, now is she? _

He awkwardly moved around to the side of the tent she was working on and held up a tent pole for her, trying to not let his annoyance with her show. "Oh. Well…so…that means the gargoyles were here…" A thought struck him, and he dropped the pole to the ground. Panic exploded in his belly like a phoenix bursting into flame. "But they aren't now, and neither are Rarity or Sweetie Belle! Do you think—?"

"No," Twilight cut him off. "Don't even go down that road, Spike."

"But—"

"They're fine," Twilight said.

"But how do you _know_?" Spike sat down on the grass, clutching at his chest. His could swear his heart was going to squeeze itself to death with images of those awful creatures chasing after Rarity…

"Because if she didn't reach Sea Serpentia today, the sea serpents were supposed to contact Princess Celestia. And don't you think the Princess would've told us if she hadn't made it there?" Twilight reasoned.

Spike kept breathing in and out deeply, trying to calm himself.

"It does sound like they're both okay, Spike," Fluttershy said, walking up next to him and putting a hoof on his shoulder.

Spike closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. _You're no good to her all freaked out like this. Rarity needs you to be calm. _

"Yeah," he finally said. "Yeah, you're both right. That makes sense."

Twilight looked up at the sky. "I'd better take some time tonight to touch up my sky charts, and work on those scroll translations some more," she said. "I'm afraid something big is coming, but I just don't know _what._"

"Do you need any help?" Spike asked.

Twilight shook her head. "Not tonight, Spike. Stay with Fluttershy and help her finish setting up camp."

Spike nodded. "Can do."

The unicorn walked off, magically unrolling several long scrolls of parchment all while staring at the stars. Spike bobbed back and forth on his feet next to Fluttershy, not quite sure what to say.

He knew what he _wanted _to say to her. He wanted to ask her why she was afraid of dragons, and now gargoyles, but wasn't afraid of _him. _

But Spike had no idea how to ask that without sounding like a jerk. So instead, he just said, "At least it's not raining out tonight, huh?"

Fluttershy nodded, flying up a little ways to secure the top of the tent. Spike shuffled along, fitting the canvas tight. While he'd appreciated what Twilight had said to him earlier after the gargoyle attacks, he couldn't help but still feel pretty pathetic about the whole not-being-a-scary-enough-dragon thing. He tried to tuck those feelings away, but they nibbled at his insides like a bunch of Fluttershy's rabbits.

He and the pegasus finished setting up camp in relative silence, then joined everypony else by the campfire to eat some of the honeyed biscuits Pinkie had made.

Spike picked up a biscuit from the plate Pinkie was offering around, and realized it was shaped like a four leaf clover.

"For luck!" Pinkie said brightly. "Got to keep those gargoyles away somehow!"

"Fluttershy, you know other creatures best," Applejack said from across the campfire. "Any idea if those beasts are going to come back tonight?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh, I sincerely doubt that. They think there's a dragon with us, and they're clearly quite afraid of dragons."

"Not that you'd be able to relate at all, am I right?" Rainbow Dash poked at Fluttershy, causing her to blush. "Aw, I'm just messin' with ya." The blue pegasus smiled.

Everypony laughed, even Fluttershy, but Spike couldn't bring himself to join in. _The gargoyles "think" we have a dragon with us. _"You're not talking about me, are you?" Spike phrased his question more like a statement, and crossed his arms.

The laughter stopped. Fluttershy, who was sitting next to him on a log, looked at him hesitantly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when you said the gargoyles think we have a dragon with us. You're not talking about me. You're talking about the fake dragon those two came up with." Spike jabbed his thumb towards the two Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were busy chowing down on their sixth honeyed biscuit.

"I…oh…" Fluttershy stammered.

"Of course she meant you," Twilight said quickly. "Didn't you Fluttershy?"

"Yes, oh, of course," Fluttershy said, nodding.

Spike narrowed his eyes. "You don't have to lie to me."

Fluttershy didn't answer. Nopony spoke. Instead, they all just exchanged glances.

Clearly unable to take the silence any longer, Pinkie burst out. "Hey, everypony! Look what I can do!" Pinkie hopped up on her log, balancing on one front hoof, and spun around with streamers bursting out from Celestia-knows-where.

"Pinkie," Spike said. "Stop. Thanks, but stop."

Pinkie collapsed back on the log. "Sorry, Spike," she said, pulling her streamers back together.

Spike sighed, rubbing his temple with his claws. "It's okay. I get it, everypony." He looked around the campfire. "You don't think of me as a dragon."

"Oh, Spike, of course we think of you as a dragon," Applejack said.

"No, you don't," Spike said, glaring through the firelight at the farm pony. "You think of me as a _baby _dragon. Like that's some entirely different species or something."

"But I thought you didn't want to be a real dragon?" Rainbow Dash said. "Remember when those dragons chased you after the migration?"

"And when you grew all ginormous after your birthday?" Pinkie added.

"Yes, and yes, I _know_," Spike growled, standing up and clenching his fists. "I don't want to ever be like those dragons. I don't want to be a mean, greedy, monster. But I don't see why being a dragon always has to be such a bad thing! I'm a real dragon! Am I a bad thing? Or do I not count as a dragon unless I'm horrid and awful and terrifying?"

"Spike, of course you count as a real dragon—" Twilight started.

"Fluttershy isn't afraid of me!" Spike spun at the yellow pegasus. "She's supposed to be afraid of dragons! She's even afraid of gargoyles!"

"That's because you're different, Spike," Fluttershy started to explain.

"Because I'm a baby? Because I'm useless? Because no one in their right mind would be afraid of tiny little Spike?"

"Spike, stop it!" Twilight demanded. "You're overreacting!"

"Really? Am I?" Spike spun back to face Twilight, who sat amidst a pile of scrolls. "Then _you_ tell me what I am! I make a lousy dragon, I can't pass for a pony, so what am I?"

He didn't even wait for her to answer before stomping off. He couldn't deal with any of them right now. All of them, with their nice simple identities. With their _cutie marks. _Heck, they even got freaking _magical necklaces_ confirming who they each are.

Spike kicked his way through the grass. It just wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. He didn't understand. _They _didn't understand.

"I just want to protect them," Spike sank to his knees, his eyes watering. "I want to protect Rarity. But a baby dragon can't do any of that."

The darkness made it impossible to see much other than the stars. He wasn't sure how long he lay there in the grass, but after some decent chunk of time had passed, he heard rustling.

"What is it, Twilight?" he groaned, not even bothering to look up.

"It..it ain't Twah'light," a small voice said.

"It's us."

Spike sat up. He could just make out Apple Bloom and Scootaloo standing a little ways away. He blinked, hoping he didn't have any more tears on his face. "You two? What do you want?"

"Just to talk," Scootaloo said, sitting down.

"Is that okay?" Apple Bloom asked.

A cool breeze floated by them all. With just the starlight, it was hard to read the expression on the Cutie Mark Crusaders' faces. But based on their postures, it didn't seem like they were there to lecture him. Spike nodded. "It's fine."

The two fillies looked at each other, then back at Spike.

"Listen," Apple Bloom said. "Ah know you probably don't want to hear this from us…"

"Since, you know, we're pretty young ponies…"

"And yer tryin' to prove how you ain't a baby and all…"

"But we were thinking. You're trying to figure out who you are. And that's kind of our specialty." Scootaloo scratched awkwardly at her mane.

Spike watched them carefully.

"Now, we ain't comparin' you to a blank flank or nothin'," Apple Bloom added quickly. "Jus' sayin' that if you ever want to talk about anything…"

"We'll be around," Scootaloo finished.

Spike stared at them, unsure how to respond. "Is that it?"

They both nodded. Then they turned and headed back to camp. They were halfway there when Spike thought to shout after them.

"Thanks!" he said.

They both paused, looking back at him. Then they turned and continued on their way. After a while longer of gazing at the stars, Spike followed suit. _They're right, actually. But growing up dragon is different from growing up pony, _he realized, glumly._ I'll never get a cutie mark. I guess I just need to find out what I'm meant for on my own. _

When he got back to camp, everypony was already asleep, except for Twilight, who was still going back and forth between watching the sky and reading her scrolls. Spike walked by her, trying to be quiet. He wasn't sure he wanted to face her, after his embarrassing outburst at dinner.

But she noticed him. "Spike," she said.

Spike stopped walking, just inches away from their tent. "Yeah?" he called back.

"I know who you are," Twilight said.

Spike had one hand reached out to grab the tent flap, but didn't grab it just yet.

"I know you think you make a lousy dragon, don't think you can pass for a pony, and don't know where you fit. But I know who you are. And you'll see it someday, too."

Spike hesitated, then nodded. He wasn't sure if Twilight could see his nod in the dark, but he didn't trust himself to say anything out loud. He grabbed the flap, opened the tent door, and crawled inside for the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please comment if you feel inclined.


	8. Chapter 8

Back again! Thanks for your patience. Onwards with more story!

* * *

Chapter 8

Stef'an led them through the tunnels, towards the soft morning daylight that illuminated the mouth of the cave. "Now, don't you fret," the sea serpent said from the water by the rocky path. "The Court is sure to love you. Both of you. You're kind, you're beautiful, you're everything we sea serpents hold dear."

Rarity and Sweetie Belle walked side by side. Rarity glanced down at her sister, who gave her an overly exaggerated smile of encouragement. It didn't do much to settle the butterflies in Rarity's stomach.

"Besides, today you won't even need to actually do any negotiating. The dragons won't be here until tomorrow."

Rarity let out a slow breath, willing the butterflies to relax. _That is a fabulous point, Stef'an. I won't have to do any negotiating today, will I? I just need to make a good impression on the Court. That's not so hard, now is it? _

Despite all her negotiating clothes being water-damaged, she still managed to put something together for the occasion. A straightforward blue dress and matching hard-rimmed hat made for an outfit that Rarity hoped read, "mature professional". For Sweetie Belle, Rarity had to improvise. She hadn't expected the filly to come along, after all, so she initially had nothing for her sister to wear.

Sweetie Belle stepped over some rocks along the cave path, and Rarity allowed herself a moment of pride. Her sister looked darling in the lavender skirt and striped top she'd managed to trim down to size the night before. Both their outfits had exhausted Rarity's supply of relatively unscathed clothes, so Rarity had warned Sweetie Belle repeatedly not to allow her top or skirt to get stained or torn. She could only pray her sister would actually heed that advice.

The roar of the crashing waves grew louder as they drew closer to the cave's exit. It wouldn't be long before they'd be outside in the early daylight.

"Now, Queen Ili'ana usually arrives last to Court, and will expect everyone to bow at her entrance," Stef'an explained, "She should be referred to as 'Her Majesty', but please don't let that intimidate you at all. My great-aunt is a very approachable ruler."

"She sounds wonderful," Sweetie Belle said, skipping over a particularly large rock.

"She is, she is!" Stef'an cooed.

Rarity smiled. Just took a bit of coaxing, and her sister was becoming a natural at sweet-talking. She'd make a lady out of her yet. "With you as a nephew, how couldn't she be?" Rarity added, demonstrating to Sweetie Belle how to step up the flattering game even further.

"Oh my!" Stef'an giggled, his purple face going pink. "You're too much!"

The three of them rounded the outer edge of the cave into the morning sun and Rarity glanced at her sister to see if she was paying attention to her impromptu lesson. But Sweetie Belle was staring up at the sky with her mouth gaping, instead. A _whoosh _of air ruffled Rarity's mane and Rarity looked up as well, her chest immediately tightening.

"Oh…oh my," Rarity whispered. Her hooves began to quake against the rock.

Shouts went up around the Meeting Isles. "_Dragons! The dragon emissaries are here!"_

A giant shadow passed over Rarity and her sister, taking several moments to clear as the sea serpents scattered in the waters. "Whoa," Sweetie Belle said. "They're _huge._"

"I don't understand," Stef'an said, as three more of the giant beasts flew by. He nearly dropped the raft he'd just picked up at the cave's mouth. "They aren't supposed to be here yet…they weren't supposed to come until tomorrow! Oh no, what will Queen Ili'ana do now? Is she prepared? Am I prepared? Oh dear!"

Rarity was wondering the same about herself, but held her tongue. _This is no time to panic. So the dragons are here early. So it sounds like you will be negotiating with them today after all. Calm down. They likely did this to throw us off guard. I don't have to let that tactic work, though. _

"Well, we mustn't be late, then," Rarity said, urging Stef'an onwards now that they were out of the cave. "Let's continue to Court and see what their reasoning is for stopping by early."

"Right!" Stef'an hooked the golden raft up to his back so that Rarity and Sweetie Belle could climb aboard. Once they were on, Stef'an swam out away from the large isle towards a secluded section of smaller rocky points. Rarity had to marvel again at how easily Stef'an cut through the ocean waves, and—to be completely honest—she took some comfort in knowing that Stef'an could swim so well, just in case the dragons circling overhead tried anything.

There were five dragons in all. Each was easily the size of the dragon that fell asleep near Ponyville years ago. They came in a variety of colors and shapes—though none had the same bulk as Spike when he had transformed on his birthday, Rarity noted. She wasn't sure why a small swell of pride crept into her stomach at that thought, but it was a welcome change of emotion from her nervous panic.

"So now what?" Sweetie Belle asked, as they approached a semi-circle of rocky points.

"Now I do what I came here to do," Rarity said, with more confidence than she really had. The dragons landed on the points of rock, one on each. The last dragon to land had a beautiful turquoise coloration, and Rarity realized her blue dress looked quite drab by comparison. _Show off, _she thought to herself, harrumphing ever so quietly.

Stef'an swam them into the center of the rocky points. Sea serpents were wrapped around each rock, like vines around fence posts. The landing dragons crumbled some of the rock down onto the sea serpents heads, and there were many exclamations about that, mostly consisting of variations on, "My _hair_! You bully!"

"Tut, tut!" Rarity chastised the dragons loudly from the center of the ring of outcrops, doing her best to emit an aura of authority. "Now, I'm sure you can land without causing such a mess." Rarity tossed her mane, turning up her nose as more loose stone splashed into the ocean. The dragons all turned to glare at her. "You're graceful creatures, after all. Don't tell me the noble dragons have lost their infamous elegance?"

The dragon glares turned downward in shame, save for that of the turquoise dragon. He continued to stare her down, with deep magenta eyes. "So you're the ambassador?"

Rarity's legs shook so bad she was certain she was going to collapse like a glop of oatmeal, but she kept her voice steady. "Indeed I am. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

His eyes never left hers. "Rojo," the dragon replied after a moment's pause.

A murmur went through the sea serpent Court. _"She's so bold!" "So well spoken!" "And has such a fabulous mane!"_

Rarity continued to hold Rojo's gaze. "Well, then, it is lovely to meet you, Rojo. I do hope you fared well on your journey here."

"Well enough," Rojo's gruff voice replied.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself," Stef'an spoke up, offering a spindly hand. Rojo did not take it, but that's perhaps because he sat so high above the water line, he would've had to fly down to greet the sea serpent. "My name is Stef'an Ma'Ganette, Duke of Sea Serpentia. My aunt will be with you shortly, I am sure. I do apologize, but we weren't expecting you until tomorrow—"

"We came early," Rojo interrupted.

"Oh yes, I see," Stef'an continued without missing a beat. Rarity had to hand it to him—he knew how to keep his composure, at least when his precious mustache wasn't threatened. "Well, welcome to Sea Serpentia, and please, if there's anything I can do—"

"You can give us what you owe," Rojo said. Rarity began to wonder how she could reinsert herself into the conversation before it went sour, but then a new voice spoke.

"Again, I must remind you that we never took anything from you," the new voice said. Rarity turned to see a red and white serpent swim towards them, with long, flowing locks of blonde curls and a sparkling tiara.

Stef'an bowed his head, and every other sea serpent did the same. _Queen Ili'ana_, Rarity realized, pushing Sweetie Belle's head down with one hoof and bowing herself.

"Don't play cute, Ili'ana," Rojo sneered. "We don't have time. The gargoyles are on the move, and we need our defenses fully prepared."

"Funny you say that when you've wasted so much of your muscle on intimidating my clan lately," Queen Ili'ana said, taking her place around the largest rock spire. Her ruby scales were dazzling in the sunlight, Rarity noticed as she lifted her head. "Would your strength not be better spent gearing up to fend off the gargoyle invasion?"

_Gargoyle invasion?_ Rarity's eyes opened wide at that. She threw a preemptive hoof over Sweetie Belle's mouth. One look at her sister, and she knew she wanted to ask the very thing Rarity was pondering. _What do they mean, gargoyle invasion? Does Princess Celestia know about this?_

"We would be better strengthened if you just give us what you owe!" Rojo slammed a fist down on his rocky perch, sending another cascade of rocks on top of the head of an unlucky member of the sea serpent Court.

"And what, may I ask, _do_ they owe?" Rarity cut in from her position on Stef'an's back, in the midst of the circle of angry reptilians. "As the Equestrian ambassador, I must insist that I get all the facts straight so that I can properly mediate."

"Ah, yes," Queen Ili'ana nodded towards her. "Rarity, the Generous One. Welcome. Please forgive my rudeness. I should have introduced myself sooner."

"Oh, no, there's nothing to be forgiven," Rarity insisted. "You have, understandably, been busy."

"Busy planning how to rob us further," Rojo muttered.

"Again," Rarity said, increasing the volume of her voice. She was already sick of Rojo's attitude. "It would be _most _helpful if I could hear both sides and take a look at this ancient scroll that you've found."

"Give her the scroll, Nef," Rojo said, waving one hand at the yellow dragon on his left. "Maybe that will get her to shut up for a minute."

_Well, I—!_ Rarity scoffed, but restrained herself from saying anything rude in return. The yellow dragon flew down to Stef'an's level, and handed Rarity a large piece of rolled parchment that she had to use her magic to hold up. The dragon flew back up to its perch as Rarity unrolled the yellow paper, wincing as a few parts disintegrated before her eyes into the ocean.

Sweetie Belle put her hooves up on the edge of the raft, reading alongside her sister.

_Dragonkind hearby grants five dragon eggs to the serpents of Sea Serpentia, per agreement that they be returned in no more than five hundred years time. Failure to comply will result in all nullification of the Water's Edge treaty of Dragon Age 506, and all territory up to the waterways will fall under Dragon jurisdiction. _

"That scroll is over two thousand years old," Rojo said as Rarity lowered the parchment to look back up at the reptiles around her. "We found it almost a year ago, and since then the sea serpents have denied repeatedly to honor the agreement. They are a millennia and a half late."

"It's a fake!" one of the sea serpents called out.

"Or a lie! Where's their proof we never returned the eggs?" another shouted.

Rarity's mind churned over a few different thoughts, processing this new information. _So this is about eggs. The dragons have an actual reason for being so pushy. _"Your majesty?" she asked Queen Ili'ana. "If I may, do you have any idea if this scroll is as old as they claim? And if so, why would the sea serpents have asked for five dragon eggs in the first place?"

"It _is_ as old as we claim!" Nef, the yellow dragon, piped up. "Watch!" He blew red hot flames straight at it—and thereby, straight at them. Sweetie Belle shrieked and ducked, the flames going around the scroll like the waves around the rocks. Rarity jumped back to get out of the way.

Stef'an sniffed. "Rude, much," he said, brushing his side to rid it of the scorch marks. But while the sea serpent's side was blackened, the fragile scroll stayed intact.

"Fire magic," Rojo said. "Only a scroll touched by it could withstand dragon flame."

"And who can create fire magic?" Rarity asked, helping her sister to her feet, doing her best to keep her voice civil. _Nearly fry my sister, will you? Hrmph._

"It's a lost art," Rojo said. "Only the dragons of legend could achieve it—"

"Like the eggs we're looking for!" Nef said.

"Quiet," Rojo said, glaring at the yellow dragon. "As I was saying, fire magic is how we know this scroll must truly be ancient."

"Really now?" Queen Ili'ana raised a blonde eyebrow at Rojo.

"Really." His voice was stone-cold.

"Alright," Rarity said carefully. _You're the ambassador. The negotiator. You have to handle this._ "Then assuming this scroll is real—"

The sea serpents around her began crying out in protest.

"_Assuming this scroll is real_," she said loudly, sending glares all around the Court. _Don't they see I'm trying to help?_ "Then we need to move forward from here. Clearly, the sea serpents must not have these eggs anymore, or this would've been already resolved, correct?" she asked Queen Ili'ana.

The queen nodded.

"Right then," Rarity continued. A nervous lump sat in her throat, and she had to fight the urge to swallow hard. She had over a dozen massive reptiles surrounding her. She had to choose her words wisely. "Since the sea serpents cannot possibly give the eggs back, nor could they reasonably lose their breeding grounds on the water's edge, we must find another solution."

"Impossible!" Rojo roared. "It's the eggs, or their land!"

The other dragons shouted their agreement, and Rarity winced. This was _not _going well. "Listen!" Rarity insisted. "It's absurd to hold these serpents accountable for the misdeeds of their ancestors! If the scroll is as old as you say, it wouldn't be beyond reasonable to just set it aside and forget it ever happened."

That was clearly not what Rojo and the other dragons wanted to hear, because they began to roar even louder.

"I understand that it hurts to have an agreement not be honored, but taking away the sea serpent's breeding grounds isn't going to help anyone," Rarity said, her legs dancing a bit with excess nervous energy. She steadied them and hoped no one noticed. "It won't bring your eggs back."

"But then they'd know the pain of losing their children!" Rojo growled, his magenta eyes focused on the sea serpent queen. "We'd have our revenge."

"And your revenge is going to help you fight the gargoyles?" Rarity asked, as a last ditch attempt. "Isn't that the real reason you want the eggs back? To use them somehow against the gargoyles? That's what you alluded to earlier, after all. Isn't there anything else you can think of that would help you in that battle that actually _still exists_?"

That actually got Rojo and the others to shut up for a moment. They eventually all turned inwards and began speaking quietly with one another. Rarity took the chance to turn back to Queen Ili'ana. "And you, your majesty—I asked once before, but I'll ask again: why would your kind ever want five dragon eggs in the first place? What did you hope to do with them?"

"I wasn't alive back then," Queen Ili'ana said, shrugging. "I wouldn't presume to know."

"New idea," Rojo said, cutting in before Rarity could question her further. "Give us one hundred thousand gemstones and we'll consider the debt paid."

Queen Ili'ana gaped, and Rarity struggled not to do the same. "One hundred_ thousand?_"

"And not the puny ones, either. High quality," Rojo said. "Enough to feed an army."

"You want one hundred thousand gemstones, just so you and your hairless brethren can _eat them_?" Queen Ili'ana asked, incredulous. "Of course not. That's impossible."

"Then no deal," Rojo said. "Sorry, _your majesty._"

Rarity's head spun, trying to keep up with the turn in events. "You would use the gems to feed yourselves during the battle with the gargoyles, is that the idea?" she asked. "To provide an extra boost of strength?"

"Barbaric!" one of the sea serpents scoffed.

"Exactly," Rojo nodded at Rarity. "Maybe you do have a brain in that tiny pony head of yours."

"Well…then that actually seems like a reasonable solution," Rarity said, skipping over the insult. "Not ideal, but possible." She turned back to the sea serpent queen. "Would you consider this as an alternative, your majesty?"

"We don't have one hundred thousand high quality gems to give and you know it," Queen Ili'ana said, glaring up at Rojo. "We've been selling pieces of our own homes and furniture just to get by."

Rojo rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Don't talk to me about how broke your nation is. It's your own fault for squandering your money on beauty products and lavish accessories."

"Squandering!" another sea serpent protested. Stef'an hung his head, making shameful circles with the tip of his finger in the water.

"Beauty does have its cost," Queen Ili'ana admitted. "But it's one we've all been willing to pay."

Rarity actually groaned out loud. So the sea serpents were bankrupt. That's why there were gems missing in her room. Her businessmare-sense was screaming inside. _Dear Princess Celestia…today I learned that dragons are a bunch of STUBBORN BABIES and that sea serpents don't know how to run a financially stable collective!_

"Rarity," Sweetie Belle whispered. "I don't think Queen Ili'ana is telling the whole truth. She looks like Apple Bloom does when she's skipped her chores."

Rarity narrowed her eyes at the queen. Now that Sweetie mentioned it, she did look a bit shifty. She could believe that the sea serpents were broke, but there was one thing the queen hadn't yet addressed to Rarity's satisfaction. "Are you _certain _you have no idea why the sea serpents would've wanted dragon eggs?" she asked Queen Ili'ana yet again.

The queen crossed her red arms. "Well…even if I did, it wouldn't be of much use. I only know where one might've ended up after all."

"One what? One egg?" Rarity asked, leaning forward.

Rojo burst off his rock spire, kicking shards of rock back with his clawed feet so he could fly directly in front of the sea serpent queen. "WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR ANCESTOR'S EGGS?!"

Queen Ili'ana stared him down. "It's just a myth, really. A family legend, passed down."

"Through your lineage?" Rarity clarified. Rojo's beating wings caused a burst of wind to nearly push Rarity over, but she stayed upright. "A royal family myth isn't something to be taken lightly."

Queen Ili'ana settled her shoulders. "Fine, fine." She tossed her curls. "Did no one ever wonder how us sea serpents ended up with hair in the first place?"

"Hair?!" Rojo yelled, practically spitting. "What does hair have to do with any of this?"

"Possibly everything," Queen Ili'ana replied coolly. "So I'd sit down and listen if I were you."

Rojo grumbled to himself, but flew back up to his rocky point and sat down anyway.

"Now," Queen Ili'ana continued, the breeze from his wingbeats ruffling her blonde curls. "If I tell you where you might find an egg, will you let us have our breeding grounds back?"

"Possibly," Rojo said. "But probably not."

"Would you at least reduce the number of gemstones the sea serpents would owe you?" Rarity asked, seizing the opportunity.

Rojo studied her for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. By one fifth."

Rarity shrugged at Sweetie Belle. It was something.

"Fine, we'll take it," Queen Ili'ana said. "Now, to begin. Years and years and years ago, sea serpents did not naturally have hair like we do today."

There were several gasps through the Court, and Stef'an grabbed at his head, as if worried his hair would just poof away into nonexistence at this revelation.

"Instead, we were covered in scales," the queen continued. "Forced to look upon our equine neighbors with envy. That is, until one pony offered us a spell that would grant us all what we desired deep down: _hair._"

Sweetie Belle raised an eyebrow at Rarity, who shushed her. A mane was a fabulous thing, after all. She could see where they were coming from, even if she couldn't see where this story was going.

"But to grant a reptilian species hair was going to require powerful magic, and this pony said she would only do it if we had something of equal value to give her in return."

_Oh. I do see._ "A dragon egg," Rarity whispered. A shiver went down her back, in the opposite direction of the ocean wind.

"You sold one of our unborn children so you could have HAIR?" Rojo roared, flames escaping his nostrils.

Queen Ili'ana nodded. "So the legend goes."

"We would NEVER give away one of our own to those creatures! Who was this pony?!" the turquoise dragon demanded.

"Some member of the Equestrian royal family," the queen said. "I'm not sure who. They said they wanted it to predict their future with magic, according to the version my grandfather used to tell. Though my grandmother said it was to determine an heir to the throne."

Rarity couldn't keep her eyes from growing in alarm as the pieces fell into place. _A dragon egg. Sold to Equestrian royalty. From a time with fire magic and enchanted scrolls. To identify a special pony…_

"Rarity…remember Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark story?" Sweetie Belle asked. "What if—?"

Rarity shook her head quickly, shushing Sweetie Belle up. "Not a _word_," Rarity hissed at her.

"Regardless, we don't know if Equestria still even has this egg, or when it was sold to them," Queen Ili'ana said. "Or what may have happened to it, if this story is true at all."

Rarity, however, didn't doubt the truth of the tale for one moment. She and Sweetie Belle continued to watch each other carefully. It didn't need to be said out loud.

_Spike._

* * *

Twilight magicked the last of her scrolls into her pack. "I just don't understand why Princess Celestia is so concerned about comet collisions right now," the unicorn said. "I mean, the comet paths she's having me track aren't even from existing comets anymore! If these scroll translations have taught me anything, it's that the comets smashed into each other hundreds of years ago. They're wiped out now! There's no danger!"

Spike shrugged, helping Twilight hitch her bag. "Don't look at me. You're the genius in the family."

Twilight sighed. "I hate to question the Princess, but I really feel like this project can wait. What's the rush, really?"

"Got me, Sugarcube," Applejack said.

"I just want a night to sleep, is that so much to ask?" Twilight groaned, dumping more sand onto their campfire remains.

"Oh, quit complaining, you love nerding it up at all hours," Rainbow Dash snorted, flying past them all. "It's what you live for."

Spike grinned a little. Rainbow Dash hit the nail on the head. Twilight couldn't even come up with a proper response.

"And that's why we love her!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping on Twilight and ruffling up her mane.

"Okay, okay!" Twilight said, laughing and shaking the pink pony off her head. "I get it. Maybe I do bring these sleepless nights on myself."

Spike yawned. Twilight wasn't the only one who hadn't slept well. Unfortunately, staying up all night staring at the walls of his tent didn't bring him any new insights into who he was. All he'd figured out was what he was _not. _

The group finished breaking camp and headed out on their way towards the coast. They'd have to locate a sea serpent and try to catch up to Rarity and Sweetie Belle before anything bad happened. Princess Celestia had made it very clear that there was serious danger out there, and even with their bouts of joking, not one was taking this assignment lightly.

So Spike and the others trudged onwards, downriver, towards the east and the rising sun. Spike held his bag with one hand, and used the other to shield his eyes. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom raced up around him, chasing each other. The other ponies chatted. Well—Pinkie chatted, and the other ponies laughed when appropriate.

Spike followed their long shadows on his two stubby legs, wondering how quickly he'd fall behind today and have to accept a ride from Twilight. Four real legs would be so useful, but he only had two to work with. Again, different from everypony else.

He was tired of feeling so completely out of place. Really, _really _tired of it. He had Twilight, sure, but Twilight had the others. Her friends. The Elements of Harmony. They all had each other. And the fillies had their Cutie Mark Crusaders clique. Why did he have to be so different? Was that why he didn't have anypony else to be close with?

Spike shook his head, trying to force some positivity out of his thick skull. _That's too many gloomy thoughts for such a bright and sunny morning, even if we are on a rescue mission. I'm not a complete outcast, after all. I have Twilight. At least, a little. And I can dream of being special to one other pony…_

Remembering Rarity's gentle smile managed to truly raise Spike's spirits a bit. She didn't smile like that at anypony else. It had taken some time, but she _had_ become more accepting of him than any of the others, save for Twilight. A gushy feeling took shape deep in Spike's core and his resolve strengthened as the sun rose higher in the morning sky.

He'd do anything to see that smile again. They had to catch up to Rarity and Sweetie Belle and make sure they were safe.

Spike forced his little legs to move faster.

* * *

"So Equestria has one of our eggs…" Rojo mused, stroking his scaly chin.

"Perhaps," Rarity said, nerves definitely coloring her tone now. But it couldn't be helped. She couldn't let the dragons find out about Spike. She didn't get the impression that they wanted their eggs back out of any parental love. "Though I _am_ a little puzzled as to why you'd want an egg to help you against gargoyles, I must confess."

"There's been rumors," Nef said to Rojo, ignoring Rarity. "Rumors of a young dragon who thinks he's a pony. I'd always thought it was a bad joke gone wild, but do you think…could ponies have hatched a dragon?"

"That's ridiculous," Rojo said. "No way they'd have that kind of power. But the point does stand…" He turned to stare at Rarity and Sweetie Belle. "Equestria has one of our eggs. And we'll need some incentive to get them to give it back to us."

Rarity's stomach dropped. _Oh no. This_ _can't be good._ She took a protective step in front of her sister, standing between her and the semi-circle of looming dragons.

"Now, don't do anything rash, Rojo," Queen Ili'ana warned.

No sooner had the words left her mouth, though, the dragon slashed one turquoise arm forward, and the other four dragons dive-bombed Stef'an and the raft on his back.

"Sweetie Belle, _look out_!" Rarity screamed, knocking her sister down just out of reach of the first set of claws.

"GET THEM!" Rojo bellowed.

Rarity magicked her hard-rimmed hat into the eye of one of her attackers, and he fell into the ocean, clawing at his face in pain. Around them, the sea serpents launched themselves onto the dragons, pulling and yanking. Stef'an thrashed, and Rarity nearly flew off the raft, a wave of water crashing over her and slamming her back down.

"Stef'an, get them out of here!" Queen Ili'ana ordered, amidst the roaring, the fire blasts, and the funnels of spraying water.

"Hold on!" Stef'an made to dive under the water, but just then, a set of hot claws grabbed Rarity around the middle, and she was yanked up into the air, water droplets flying.

"RARITY!" Sweetie Belle shrieked.

"No!" Stef'an twirled, gasping.

Rarity desperately kicked, but her legs were pinned too tightly. Her heart clenched in her chest as Rojo flew in, grabbing for Sweetie Belle, his pupils dilated and his claws spreading. She continued to struggle in the grip of her captor, her damp dress tangling around her. She couldn't get free. "Stef'an, go!" she screamed. "GO!"

"No! NO! RARITY!" Sweetie Belle yelled. Stef'an hesitated for only a moment. Then he gave Rarity a sorrowful salute, and dove beneath the waves, Sweetie Belle in tow. A burst of fire followed them, making the ocean boil.

And that was the last thing Rarity saw before Rojo swooped up to roar in her face, smacking her upside the head so that she lost consciousness.

* * *

I'm back in the game. Should be updating faster now. :) Leave a comment if you want to make my day! ...Or if you want to rant at me about the cliffhanger.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but more is on the way soon.

I still don't own My Little Pony.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Spike sat atop Twilight's back as they continued on their way to the coast, rubbing his sore feet. He'd made it several hours walking, but he just couldn't keep pace with the ponies for the long haul. He had to make the decision to set aside his dignity for the sake of getting to Rarity and Sweetie Belle sooner. That's all there was to it.

"So do you think we'll see any more of those gargoyle things?" Scootaloo asked Rainbow Dash. The two of them were a little ways ahead of him and Twilight in the grass-littered dune landscape. Applejack walked up ahead as well.

"I don't know, kid," Rainbow Dash replied. "Nothing we can't handle if we do, though, right?" She smiled at the filly, and Scootaloo jumped up to give her a high-hoof. It took her a couple tries to get enough air, and she kicked up some serious sand in the process. Spike had to shield his face.

"Yeah, because we handled those critters _so well_ before, RD," Applejack said, rolling her eyes at the pegasus's suggestion.

"Hey, we did awesome!" Rainbow retorted.

"No, we did awful. The only reason the things left us alone was because of that roar the girls did, and nothin' more." Applejack nodded in thanks to Scootaloo. Apple Bloom, meanwhile, was walking with Pinkie Pie farther back, since she and Applejack still weren't exactly seeing eye-to-eye about her tagging along.

Rainbow did a barrel-roll in the air over Applejack's head. "You're just jealous that you didn't kick as much gargoyle-butt as I did."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, it wasn't a contest!" Applejack tilted her head back, getting more irritated by the second.

"Exactly what I'd expect the loser to say."

Twilight sighed loudly, possibly in exasperation at Rainbow Dash and Applejack's arguing, which had been going off and on for several hours now. Spike wasn't quite sure.

"If only I'd brought my books on gargoyles," Twilight moaned. "Stupid!"

_Nope, nevermind. She's sighing about her lack of foresight. _Spike rolled his eyes upward, shaking his head. "Twilight, don't beat yourself up over that," he said. "You were thinking about getting to Rarity and Sweetie Belle, and the negotiations between the dragons and the sea serpents. You couldn't possibly bring _every _book in your library."

"Oh wow, that would be so useful though, if I could! I need to learn a spell to do that…"

Spike stretched a bit, smelling the ocean not too far from them. "Fluttershy, don't you know anything about gargoyles that could help us?" he asked, before Twilight got too carried away on her spell-learning tangent.

"Only a little," Fluttershy admitted, walking alongside him and Twilight.

"Probably more than us, though!" Apple Bloom said, trotting to catch up. "Could you teach us somethin'?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Fluttershy shuffled her wings self-consciously.

"No, that's a great idea!" Twilight said, turning her head brightly. "Come on, Fluttershy, go ahead and share what you know!"

Pinkie Pie, who was somehow still bouncing even after a full day of travel, chimed in. "Yeah, come on!" She gave an extra-enthusiastic bounce, landing next to Fluttershy.

"Well…if you really insist," Fluttershy said, taking a small sidestep so as to not be so close to the pink pony.

Rainbow Dash flew a bit lower to listen in, and Applejack and Scootaloo slowed down their trotting to be closer to the conversation as well.

"I'm afraid I don't know _too _much," Fluttershy said, "But I do know that gargoyles relate to rocks like dragons relate to fire. Gargoyles can breathe fire, too, just not nearly as well. Ever since Spike moved to town, I've learned that dragons enjoy eating gems in addition to collecting them. Since gargoyles are similar to dragons, I wouldn't be surprised if they ate rocks, given how much they seem to be tied to them. But that's just speculation, of course. I wouldn't presume to know that for certain."

She paused her mini-lecture, and Spike thought back to the gargoyle he'd first met. That one definitely was interested in eating more than rocks.

"Anything else?" Twilight asked, encouragingly.

Fluttershy shook her head, her mane hiding her face even more than usual, as if she was shrinking back from her own outburst of information. "I'm sorry, Twilight. That's all I know."

"Well, it's a heap of a lot more than what ah knew a minute ago," Applejack said. "Rocks, huh? That's somethin'."

"They like rocks, do they? Oh, I'll give them a rock," Rainbow Dash said. "Straight to the _face_!" She mimed chucking a boulder through the air, and Scootaloo obediently burst out in laughter.

"Yeah, that's right!" Scootaloo said.

Fluttershy winced. "I don't know if that's the best idea, Rainbow Dash…"

"Well, I think it's a great idea!" Pinkie Pie piped up. "I mean, if they come near my family's rock farm, I'll…I'll…well, I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be PRETTY!" She snorted and Spike had to hold back a giggle.

"Alright, girls, let's all calm down," Twilight said. "Besides, look! We're here!"

Rounding a bend, they finally arrived at the ocean. Everypony _oohed_ and _aahed_. Spike gaped at the serene scene in front of him. He'd never seen anything quite like it before.

Waves washed gently up onto the sand. The lowering sun in the western sky made the beach twinkle a little, and the ocean itself completely dark. The ponies walked forward, their hooves sinking slightly in the sandy terrain. The evening breeze pulled at Spike's back, seeming to tug him towards the black ocean waters.

_It just goes on forever. Wow. I mean…wow. _But just as he was about to whistle at the sheer size of the sea in front of them, Apple Bloom screamed like he'd never heard her scream before.

Spike held on tight as Twilight jerked to the left. "What is—?" Twilight began to ask, but then let out her own horrified gasp. When Spike's eyes fell on what everypony was shrieking about, he clutched at his chest.

A ways down the beach, Sweetie Belle's tiny form lay motionless in the sand, surrounded by that of a huge purple serpent. The creature wasn't moving, either. Rarity was nowhere in sight.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom shouted, racing across the beach. Everypony else was quick to follow. Spike held onto Twilight's mane as she galloped, panic making his heart clench in his body.

_Sweetie Belle! Oh no. No, no, no. She has to be okay. She _has_ to be okay. Oh please, let her be okay!  
_

Rainbow Dash got there first, with Fluttershy just behind. The two of them knelt down next to Sweetie Belle, feeling her head and neck.

"She's unconscious, but okay!" Rainbow said. "At least I think so!"

Twilight skidded to a halt next to the two pegasi and Spike leapt off her back, squeezing past Pinkie Pie to get close to the filly.

"Is she breathin'?!" Applejack asked, busting through them all.

"Oh my gosh, her tail!" Fluttershy gasped. "The poor dear!"

"Tail? What tail? I don't see any tail—oh! Oh my gosh!" Pinkie Pie threw her hooves over her mouth. "It's been completely burnt off!"

It really was burnt off. In fact, much of Sweetie Belle's hindquarters were burnt. Spike swallowed, looking around as Fluttershy and Twilight worked to dress the scorch marks on the little filly's flank.

"Do you think she's got her cutie mark under there?" Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo. The two huddled together, holding one another tight with tears in their eyes. Beyond them, the huge serpent no one seemed to care to mention lay, with his…mustache in the sand. _Mustache?_

"Rainbow Dash, do you see Rarity anywhere around here?" Spike asked, wondering if he was just hallucinating the facial hair from panic.

Rainbow Dash flew back up into the air and immediately zipped around several laps of the beach. She came back and landed, shaking her head sadly. "No luck," she said.

Spike slumped his shoulders. "Well…just because she's not here, doesn't mean she's not safe," he said out loud, more for himself than for anypony else there.

"Yeah…" Rainbow Dash trailed off, not looking Spike in the eye.

Spike wrapped his arms around himself, digging his claws into his scales. _She's okay. Rarity has to be okay. She HAS to be. Wherever she is._

"Hey…we know him!" Pinkie said, interrupting Spike's thoughts and poking at the huge purple serpent.

"Oh wow, we do!" Twilight said, magically tilting his head towards them to get a look at his giant face. "It's the mustache guy from the Everfree Forest!"

_Okay, so apparently I'm not hallucinating. How did a sea serpent get a mustache?! Aren't they supposed to be like dragons, but from the water? How is this fair?_

"He's burnt, too, oh my goodness!" Fluttershy noticed, flying over to examine his back, which was blackened like Sweetie Belle's flank, and Spike retracted any thoughts of jealousy.

Next to him on the ground, something sparkly caught Spike's eye. He walked over and dug through the sand a bit to discover a golden platform-looking thing, with straps. "Hey, anypony know what this could be?"

Before anyone could answer, Sweetie Belle started to cough. Spike abandoned his discovery and raced back over to her side.

"Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"You okay?!" Scootaloo asked.

The filly fluttered her eyelashes open. "R-Rarity?"

"Not here, kiddo," Applejack apologized. "How're you feelin'?"

Sweetie Belle shot to her feet, falling almost as soon as she stood. Spike tried to reach for her, but he wasn't quite fast enough. Collapsing in the sand, the filly struggled to get back up.

"Rarity! No! Where am I?! Stef'an?!" She turned, getting assistance from Rainbow and Fluttershy to stand back on her hooves. Spike let the little filly lean up against him, putting an arm over her protectively. "Is he okay?" Sweetie Belle squeaked, trying to get over to the sea serpent. Spike held her back, not sure she should really be walking anywhere yet.

"We think so," Twilight said carefully. It was getting dark, so Twilight lit one of their traveling lanterns and hovered it overhead. "Sweetie Belle…what happened? Where's Rarity?"

Sweetie Belle turned to face the unicorn, the tears in her big eyes reflecting the lantern light. Then she said seven words that punched straight into Spike's gut.

"They took her! The dragons kidnapped Rarity!"

* * *

The first thing Rarity saw when she opened her eyes was the backside of a huge, red dragon. Her eyes slowly focused, and then she noticed the thick metal bars separating her and the beast.

Then she realized she was the one _behind _the bars.

Resisting the urge to bolt upright, Rarity took a long, quiet breath, and willed her mind to go back through the events she could remember leading up to her current predicament. The cold ground throbbed against her temple, which felt a little sticky. Blood, she supposed, shuddering at how badly her coat must be stained from it. The memories worked through her brain one at a time, and she winced involuntarily, recalling Sweetie Belle and Stef'an diving underwater. She could only hope Stef'an had gotten her baby sister to safety.

Rarity took another deep, quiet breath and lifted her head ever so slightly off the rocky floor of her prison cell. She was near the mouth of a cave—_these reptilian types do love their caves, don't they?_ Rarity observed—and evening light poured in like a pale silk blanket. The red dragon stretched a bit, scratching at its side. Rarity wondered if it was meant to be her guard. If so, she felt a little surge of pride.

The dragon grunted and Rarity froze in place. She wasn't sure she should let on that she'd woken up. Maybe if they thought she was truly passed out, she could find a way to quietly escape…

"So you're up," the red dragon said. It turned its head over its shoulder to glance at her and Rarity held back a groan.

_How did it know? _

The dragon grinned slyly. "Never question a dragon's hearing."

Rarity nodded. Her legs remained folded up underneath her, and between her scrunched posture and the caked blood on her face, she couldn't remember a single time in her life when she's felt so completely vulnerable. The dragon shifted its shoulders, cracking its back.

"Rojo would've been upset if you'd died. Glad you pulled through."

Rarity narrowed her eyes. "Rojo was the one who hit me."

The dragon shrugged. "All the same." Then it turned to face back out the cave.

Rarity's mind raced. They wanted her as a hostage for one of their lost eggs—for Spike. But there was _no _way she was going to let them use her like that, so she simply had to come up with a plan to get out of here. She briefly entertained the notion of kicking up a fuss like she had done with the Diamond Dogs, but she doubted that simply being _annoyed _was going to be incentive enough for the dragons to give up their chance to regain a lost egg. Or rather…a lost Spike.

_Oh, Spike! Oh no! You'd better not find out about this. Oh, that will not end well. Not well at all. _Rarity pulled her hooves to her mouth, covering the gasp she wanted to let out. _That noble little dearheart would trade himself in a minute for me! I cannot let that happen! Quick, Rarity…what else do you know about dragons? Greed…pride…_

An idea hit. It might not have been a terribly good idea, but it was an idea all the same.

"Excuse me," Rarity said gently, doing her best to keep the shakiness from her voice. She had to try _something._ "But I couldn't help but notice how your scales catch the morning sun so perfectly."

The dragon turned back to face her, staring at her shrewdly.

Rarity continued, her expression completely innocent. "Back home I'm known for my skills as a fashionista, and seeing as we have some time to pass, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing some scale-polishing tips with me? I simply must know what you use to create that luminous shine."

The dragon continued to stare at her, and Rarity wondered if she'd hedged the wrong bet. Perhaps not all dragons were as easily flattered as Spike and that ruffian that Fluttershy had rid Ponyville of ages ago.

But then the dragon buffed its claws up against its chest, and snorted out a bit of smoke. "Heat treatment," the dragon said. "Keeps the scales looking young."

"Oh, I see," Rarity said. "Intriguing! I'm Rarity, by the way." She climbed to her feet, a little woozily, and held out one hoof.

"Moxie," the dragon replied, using two claws to reach through the bars and shake her hoof. "And let me tell you, it's so nice to have someone finally notice my scales. It takes forever to cook them up to this level of shine, but does my mate ever comment on them? No. Typical male flyboy, he is. Cares more about showing off in front of the others than spending time with me and his egg. Then I get stuck on guard duty, to afford volcano-care for the baby."

_Oh my…so it's a female! _Rarity could run with this. Absolutely. "My word, that sounds awfully insensitive of him," she said. "Leaving a lady such as yourself to do all the work."

"I know!" Moxie replied. She heaved her massive body further into the cave and plopped down next to Rarity's cell. "And you wouldn't believe what he said last week when I asked him to spend one day in to egg-sit."

"What did he say?" Rarity asked, sidling up next to Moxie. "Tell me everything, dear."

If she played her cards right, Rarity held a small hope she could yet get away before Spike learned of any of this.

* * *

After Sweetie Belle had finished explaining what had happened, Twilight asked Spike to write a letter to Princess Celestia. His handwriting had never been shakier, ever since the day he'd first learned how to hold a quill. All the while, writing out the details of the missing dragon eggs and the broken treaty, Spike could only think about Rarity. He had to _do_ something. He had to find her! He couldn't let the dragons hurt her.

Spike sent the letter with a whoosh of his green flame, and sat back on the sand, watching the stars begin to come out. Three stars near each other twinkled especially bright, and Rarity's cutie mark surfaced in Spike's mind. He put his head in his hands and shook.

_Somehow…I'll save you…I will…_

"And uh…by the way, Spike?" Sweetie Belle asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Spike asked. A wave crashed up against the shore, almost reaching his feet in the sand. He scooted back a ways to join the others, who sat around the unconscious form of the sea serpent.

"Well…I don't know how exactly to put this…" the filly continued. "But…the whole dragon egg thing…we kind of think that maybe you—"

"Please," a voice said from behind them, cutting off Sweetie Belle's confusing rambles. "Let me explain."

Spike scrambled in the sand, spinning around. _That voice—that's—!_

"Princess Luna!" Twilight exclaimed.

Spike's eyes were wide, watching as the alicorn landed on the beach. Everypony bowed, and Spike did as well, even as he had to scoot even farther up the sand to escape the incoming tide.

"Not now, really, it's alright," the princess said, walking forwards towards them. "Please. Stand."

Slowly, each pony got back on their feet.

"What are you doing here, Princess?" Twilight asked. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid everything is not alright." The princess's face was grim. In the dark of the evening, her very body seemed to melt into the sky above her, leaving just her stony, serious eyes to look at each of them in turn. "I bring terrible news. Gargoyles have invaded Equestria."

"Oh my!" Fluttershy gasped and Pinkie Pie leapt backwards in shock.

"We've got to go help!" Rainbow Dash immediately flew up into the air.

"Wait!" Princess Luna held out a hoof. Her tone was so commanding that it stopped Rainbow Dash mid-flap and Pinkie Pie mid-bounce. "We just received your letter telling us what has come of Rarity's peace negotiations. I had to come at once. There is much that needs to be attended to, and much I need to personally…er…come clean about."

"Princess?" Twilight took a tentative step forward. A cool night breeze pushed her mane across her forehead.

But Princess Luna didn't look at Twilight. Instead, she turned her attention to Spike. "Spike…young dragon associate of Twilight Sparkle. Friend of the Equestrian Royal House. I am sorry for not telling you sooner." She dipped her head, almost shamefully, and Spike was at a loss as to where this was going.

Sweetie Belle, however, gave her two filly friends a look. Based on her expression, and on what Sweetie Belle had been trying to say moments before, Spike began to formulate a seemingly impossible idea. _Hold on…stolen dragon eggs…sold to a pony many centuries ago…_

"It was a different time," Princess Luna continued. "And I was a different pony. Or rather, I wanted to be. I let jealousy guide my hoof, and it's only since I've reawoken that I realized who you were, Spike."

"So you were the pony that traded with the sea serpents?" Spike asked, putting the pieces into place. The sea continued to slosh, creeping up towards his feet, like the sensation inside him crept up towards his heart.

Luna nodded, looking at him with great significance. "Yes."

Spike swallowed. Everypony was watching him now. Twilight had eyes the size of the full moon that had just begun to rise over the ocean. "And that would make me…" Spike trailed off, wringing his little clawed hands together.

"Yes, Spike," Princess Luna confirmed. "Your egg was taken from the dragons over two thousand years ago. You are what the dragons are looking for."

* * *

And now Spike knows. But that's where this chapter ends. I'm setting to work right away on the next one, so it shouldn't be too long of a wait! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks again for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Have another chapter! Pushing through several plot points now. Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! For those who were wondering, we're about 2/3 through this story. This far along, and somehow I still don't own My Little Pony. How is that fair?

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Oh my gosh!" Pinkie gasped, throwing her hooves up to her cheeks.

"Whoa, Spike! I mean…_whoa!"_ Rainbow Dash said.

Spike barely heard them, or the others, as they chattered amongst themselves. Part of his brain registered Twilight putting a hoof on his shoulder. Everypony was talking at once—to each other, to him, to Princess Luna—but Spike didn't especially care to listen to what any of them had to say.

"I'll do it," Spike said.

"And then after _that, _we'll need to throw a Holy-Moly-Spike's-An-Antique party, and after _that _we'll need to organize a search party to find all his two-thousand year-old brothers and sisters, and after _that—" _Pinkie stopped talking when Twilight shoved her hoof in the pink pony's mouth.

"Hold up, what?" Twilight spun at Spike. "You'll do _what?!_"

"I'll go trade myself for Rarity," Spike said. "The dragons don't want her. They want me."

The purple unicorn gaped at him. A passing cloud over the moon covered her face in a temporary shadow. "No. No way, Spike," she said, shaking her head. "Not going to happen."

"But what about Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked. Her voice sounded weak, and Fluttershy gently covered her with one wing as a sea breeze blew in. "We can't just leave her!" the filly exclaimed, looking up at Fluttershy, who hugged her a bit tighter.

"Rarity can handle herself for now. If there's anythin' I've learned through the years, it's not to underestimate that gal," Applejack said. The cloud passed, and the moonlight beamed down on them all once again. "Besides, we don't even know exactly why they want little Spike."

Fluttershy shivered. "It could be for something…dangerous," she said.

"Wait, if it's dangerous for Spike, it's dangerous for Rarity! At least he'll have the whole 'being a dragon' thing going for him. What's Rarity got to keep her safe?" Rainbow Dash snorted.

"I'm not letting Spike walk into a trap," Twilight said, stepping in front of Spike protectively.

"Don't I get to make that choice for myself?" Spike fumed.

"Maybe we could make a fake egg and give them that instead!" Pinkie suggested brightly. "Oh, oh, let's give it purple spots!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard in a long while, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said.

"No, _this _is the stupidest thing you've heard in a long while: _blllblllblllbllbllllergh_!" Pinkie stuck her tongue out at the pegasus.

"Quiet, all of you!" Princess Luna stamped her hoof.

Everypony settled down quickly, looking up at the alicorn.

"Now, listen," she commanded, glaring at each of them. Spike shrunk back. "There's a lot to explain, and even more to do. Arguing will not assist in any of this."

Twilight hung her head. "I'm sorry, Princess."

"Oh, me too," Fluttershy said. "I didn't realize we were arguing."

"Well, we weren't exactly playin' nice," Applejack admitted. "Ah think we're all just a little high-strung because of the general situation."

Spike crossed his arms. _High-strung, huh? _The only reason Rarity was in danger was because of him. He was pretty sure that gave him the right to be as high-strung as necessary. _Nopony's going to keep me from rescuing her. Not even Princess Luna._ _I'm a DRAGON. Apparently my egg was laid over two thousand years ago! I should be in charge of me. And if I want to save Rarity, then that's what I'll do. _

"Indeed."

Princess Luna's gaze lingered on Spike, as if she knew his thoughts and was daring him to take off without hearing her out. But as much as he wanted to, the sensible part of him did realize that whatever she had to say probably was important. Rarity would need to wait just a little longer.

"First: I must explain what happened a millennium ago. It might enlighten us as to why the dragons are looking for these eggs today," Princess Luna began.

Spike plopped down in the sand, listening intently.

"I bought Spike's egg over a thousand years ago, before my…transformation. I needed assistance to change who I was," she explained. "Dragons kept in their eggs gain a remarkable power—they are able to rapidly change to match the age of their egg, given the right incentive. I sought to harness this power. I wanted to change myself, but even with my level of magic, I could not change the core of my being without aid."

And then, with that one brief explanation, everything made sense. A chill went straight through Spike. _Dragons change to match the age of their egg? Does that mean…I'm supposed to actually be as big and mean as I was on my birthday?_ His eyes flew wide. _No! No way, that's not me! That can't be me! _

"By using Spike's egg, I was able to complete my transformation," Princess Luna continued. "At that time, his transforming power was great, but that was over a thousand years ago. He has had much more time to collect this power within him and grow it to even higher levels than what he had that fateful day all those years ago. And it is that power that the dragons want."

"But…dragons don't have magic," Twilight said, trying to understand. "They couldn't use Spike for any sort of transformation."

"They couldn't use him to transform any of them, true," Princess Luna said. "But they could have him transform himself."

Spike blanched. _No. No. I can't. I…_

"Oh, I get it!" Pinkie said. She poked Spike in the side. "Like that time you turned into a giant rampaging monster and destroyed Ponyville! _That's _what the dragons want!"

"That, from what I understand, was only the beginning of what your dragon friend was capable of," Princess Luna said.

"Okay, enough!" Spike said, twirling to face the whole group with false bravado. Everything in him shook, from his stomach to his scales. "Who…who cares why the dragons want me? The point is, they'll let Rarity go if I go see them."

"But Spike…what if they just make you turn into a huge beast again?" Twilight asked.

"What if they do?" Spike retorted. "For Rarity, I'll—I'll…" The shaking overtook him, and he curled into a ball on the beach, wrapping his arms around his knees.

_No. _He didn't want to ever go back to being that horrible monster. That wasn't who he was. _But if it means saving Rarity…_

"Princess, could you maybe go back to the part about _gargoyles invading Equestria_?" Rainbow Dash asked. Spike was extremely thankful for the subject change, and it seemed Princess Luna was as well. Talking about her transformation into Nightmare Moon had taken its toll on her carefully masked emotions.

"Yes," Princess Luna said, almost with too much enthusiasm for such a dark topic. "In fact, that is the primary reason I am here. My sister and I have analyzed the gargoyle threat to Equestria, and believe that it is twofold: first, they're after our resources. Specifically, our mountainous resources. Gargoyles absorb rock for power, and can produce it right back out again as weapons. Equestria is ripe for the picking, so to speak, in that regard."

_So Fluttershy was right about the gargoyles' affinity for rocks, _Spike thought to himself, glancing over at the pegasus. She was only half-listening, as she attended to the wounds of the moustached sea serpent who was still out cold. Sweetie Belle had been placed in the care of her two young friends, who each sat on either side of her, keeping her warm as the night grew more and more chilly.

"Second," Princess Luna continued, "The gargoyles pose a more immediate threat. They have attacked several villages already, looking for…food."

"Oh no!" Pinkie exclaimed. She grabbed Applejack by the shoulders. "Applejack, we have to protect Sweet Apple Acres!"

Applejack sighed. "Ah don't think that's what the princess was implyin', Sugarcube."

"Huh? Then what…?" Pinkie blinked.

Twilight grimaced. Spike swallowed, rubbing at his neck. He was pretty sure he knew what Princess Luna had meant, but he didn't want to be the one to break it to Pinkie.

"We've got to stop them," Rainbow Dash declared, before that topic could go any further. "We can use the Elements of Harmony again!"

Princess Luna shook her head. "There is no one villain in this. The Elements can defeat evil, but only if it's concentrated in a particular area. This threat is widespread, and requires different tactics."

"Then what can we do?" Twilight asked. She sounded just about as desperate as Spike felt.

"I need to borrow two of your friends to return with me to Equestria, Twilight Sparkle," Princess Luna said. "And then you must go to meet with the sea serpents. We must enlist their aid, and the dragons' aid as well."

"Two of my friends?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. Rainbow Dash, you're the one who can do the Sonic Rainboom, correct?" Princess Luna asked.

"You bet I can!" Rainbow Dash puffed out her chest proudly.

"Perfect. We're going to combine that with Shining Armor's shield spell and use it to blast the gargoyles out of Equestria, town by town."

"Awwww, yeah!"

"And Pinkamena Pie?" Princess Luna asked.

"Present!" Pinkie jumped into the air, waving one hoof.

"Pinkie?" Twilight blinked. "You need Pinkie?"

Princess Luna's mouth twitched back, as if she doubted her own choice now that she was confronted with the cotton-candy-colored pony. "Yes," she eventually said, using her magic to levitate the bouncing Pinkie back onto the sand. "From what I understand, she has a particular expertise that may prove invaluable in determining where the gargoyles will strike next. You grew up on a rock farm, correct?" she asked Pinkie.

"Sure did!" Pinkie replied, saluting. "I'm at your command, Princess-Ma'am!"

Princess Luna took a deep breath. "Yes. Well. Thank you. I will take the two of you back to Canterlot."

"You're splitting us up?" Twilight clarified, taking a tentative step forward.

"In war, one must often make difficult decisions," Princess Luna said. "You will see your friends again, Twilight Sparkle. For now, you and the others must proceed to the sea serpents meeting isles. There, you must gain an audience with the dragons to discuss this war and how to deal with the gargoyles beyond Equestrian borders."

_And turn myself in, so that Rarity can be free. _Spike's claws pinched the insides of his fists. _I'm coming, Rarity. I promise._

"What about the girls, here?" Applejack asked, gesturing to the fillies. "We can't take them with us to meet with sea serpents and dragons and plan attacks on gargoyles. You see what happened to Sweetie Belle!"

"Hey, wait a second!" Scootaloo objected. "We can totally help with battle planning!"

"Yeah, come on! We chased off the gargoyles before!" Apple Bloom said. "Cutie Mark Crusaders: Warriors!"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo high-hoofed Apple Bloom, and they both turned expectantly to Sweetie Belle.

But Sweetie Belle didn't offer them a high-hoof. Instead, she looked at them both sadly. "No, guys. I don't think so."

"What?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Listen, I know we all want to help," Sweetie Belle said quickly. "But you two weren't in the last battle. And that one only had a handful of dragons and sea serpents in it. I can't imagine what a battle with even more giant reptiles would be like. It's no place for us."

"But we could get our cutie marks in fighting!"

"And you could save your sister!"

"Spike's already going to do that," Sweetie Belle said.

Spike's heart nearly broke at Sweetie Belle's simple declaration of trust.

"And I don't _want_ my cutie mark in fighting," the filly continued. "I don't think either of you understand. This…this just isn't something we should get involved in. Besides, somepony's got to make sure Stef'an gets healed up okay."

"But Fluttershy's already doing that!" Scootaloo said, gesturing to the yellow pegasus by the sea serpent's side.

"Speaking of," Twilight said. "As long as we're dealing out responsibilities, Fluttershy, I think I have a very important job for you."

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said, ducking behind the sea serpent's bulk. "Wh-what do you want me to do in this…w-war?"

"We can't just leave these fillies by themselves," Twilight said. "Why don't you stay here and keep an eye on them?"

Fluttershy, who had been wincing in anticipation of her assignment, opened her eyes suddenly. "Oh! Oh yes, I can do that!"

"Perfect," Princess Luna said. "And Applejack, that leaves you to accompany Twilight Sparkle. She will need your help on the eventual battlefront."

"Me, your Highness?" Applejack asked, her eyes wide. "You want me to help with a battlefront? Ah thought we were just meetin' with sea serpents and such. Plannin' things and the like."

"I'm afraid we'll all be in battle soon enough," Princess Luna replied. "And having a strong, level-headed pony like you at the front lines might be crucial."

"I can't think of anypony I'd rather have by my side in such a situation," Twilight said, smiling at the Earth pony.

If Spike had any emotion left to spare, he'd be twisted up in jealousy. However, he noticed that nopony had mentioned his role in all this for quite some time. "Hey, uh…Twilight? Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure, Spike," Twilight said, turning away from a now-determined-looking Applejack. "What is it?"

He pulled the unicorn aside, dragging her up the beach a ways. "Listen," he said, once they were out of earshot of everypony else. "I know you don't like this, and to be completely honest, I don't either. But if I offer myself up to the dragons, Rarity goes free."

"Spike—"

"No, listen! I know that they're probably going to try to make me into a huge monster again. But maybe I'm supposed to be! Maybe that'll save everypony from the gargoyles! Maybe, I just need to—"

"Sacrifice who you are?" Twilight asked. "What good could possibly come from turning you back into that greedy thief, Spike? That's not you!"

Spike balled up his hands. "That's where you're wrong, Twilight. That _is _me. Somewhere, deep down. That's who I am. And if I can save Rarity…if I can help save _everypony_…I need to try."

Twilight was silent, looking out over the dark ocean.

"I'm over two-thousand years-old, Twilight. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Spike said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, Spike, you're not two-thousand years-old," Twilight sighed, shaking her head. "Your egg was hatched this century. I know, because I was sort of there, remember? It doesn't matter how long you were in that egg, you weren't born until I magicked you out of it! So that means I'm older than you—"

"But that doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do!" Spike said, not giving up so easily. "I mean, you know, besides sweeping the library and stuff."

Twilight went back to silence again.

"Twilight, Rarity's in real danger," Spike pleaded. "And I'm the only one here who has a way to save her. Please, Twilight…"

"Spike," Twilight said slowly, shutting her eyes. "If I don't tell you what to do, why does it sound like you're trying to ask my permission for this?"

"Because I…" Spike trailed off, closing his mouth. _Oh. _He leaned forward, and gave Twilight a hug. "I love you, Twilight."

"I love you too, Spike," Twilight said, wrapping a hoof around him.

They sat like that for a long time, with the stars twinkling overhead.

* * *

"And then he told me that he was out late because of gargoyle target practice!" Moxie huffed. "But I know he was just harassing sea serpents again. It's one of his favorite pastimes."

"He's got some nerve," Rarity said. It was dark out now, with just a few torches lit around her cave-prison. They'd been talking for a while…or rather, Moxie had been talking for a while, and Rarity had been cycling through a small variety of generic replies.

Meanwhile, her full attention was on slowly, magically shifting a boulder near the far side of her cell. Minutely, smidge by smidge, Rarity was pushing the rock in-between two bars, delicately widening the gap. She had to be quiet about it, because she'd already underestimated her guard's superb hearing before. Rarity was not the type to make the same mistake more than once, nor was she the type to put all her creativity into one design. If she didn't end up winning Moxie over, escaping through her own jail bars would work quite nicely as an alternative.

A gentle night breeze floated through the cave entrance, pushing Rarity's mane just enough that it tickled her head wound, sending a rather sickening sensation through the unicorn.

"Our egg is just weeks away from hatching," the dragon continued, missing Rarity's grimace of discomfort. "You'd think he'd want to be around more often!"

Rarity steadied her breath, resisting the shudder that tried to go through her body. "I don't even know why you stay with him, frankly, dear," she said, budging the boulder another eensy bit.

"Not stay with him?" Moxie seemed genuinely startled by the suggestion. "But he's my mate. Why wouldn't I stay with him?"

Rarity quickly abandoned her magic as Moxie's eyes fell on her. "He doesn't seem like much of a mate if he won't even spend time with you," she said in a rush, hoping that Moxie hadn't noticed the glow of her horn moments earlier. "I mean, really."

"But…he's my mate. We're bonded," Moxie said, gazing down at her from the mouth of the cave. Her huge, scaly brow drew together, perplexed. "Do ponies not mate for life?"

"Well, ideally we would," Rarity said. She shuffled her body a bit, hoping to keep the dragon's eyes on her and not on the back of her cell where the rock remained lodged partway between the bars. "But realistically, that doesn't always happen."

"Realistically?"

"Love is a fickle thing, dear," Rarity said. She felt like she was talking to a child and winced as Moxie's expression crumbled before her. "Sometimes it doesn't work out in the long run…oh, but don't worry! I'm sure you and your mate can sort out your differences!"

_Great, Rarity, now you've gone and made the poor dear cry!_

Moxie wrapped her huge dragon arms around herself. "We have to…we have to! I love him, we're bonded! He's my life-mate!"

_Look what you've done, Rarity, _she mentally berated herself. _Fix this! Think: what would Fluttershy do? _Rarity reached a hoof through the bars to pat Moxie on the side. "Oh, don't cry, darling! It'll all be fine; don't worry your pretty head about it. Everything will work out."

Moxie wiped at her eyes. "You think so?"

"Why, of course!" Rarity exclaimed. "You love each other, and that will get you through anything!"

Moxie nodded, sniffling loudly. "You know what? You're right. You're absolutely right. I had no idea ponies could be so wise! For such short-lived creatures, you sure have some brains in those tiny heads of yours."

"Er…thanks," Rarity said, deciding to take that as a compliment.

"My mate and I have some issues to work through, but we can handle it." The dragon sighed contentedly. Smoke tendrils trailed from her nostrils after she closed her mouth. "Wow, I haven't felt this calm in ages! You're a really good listener, you know that?"

"So I've been told," Rarity said, really just wishing she could get back to working on the other part of her escape plan. But Moxie's eyes were casually surveying the cave, and Rarity knew she had to keep her focused and talking. "So…an egg! That must be so exciting for you. Is this your first?"

"Yes, it is," Moxie replied. To Rarity's relief, she went back to looking out the cave entrance. "Everyone keeps saying that as soon as it hatches, time is going to fly by, but for now I just can't wait until my sweet baby comes out! I feel like it's taking forever. Do you have any ponylings of your own?"

"Me? Children? Oh no, no, no," Rarity said quickly, as she resumed budging the boulder. "I'm not…ah…quite ready for that stage of life."

"Ah," Moxie said. "No life-mate. I see. Probably for the best seeing as you're locked up here."

_No life-mate yet?_ Rarity bristled._ Well, that's quite the assumption! _But then Rarity paused her magic for a moment. A thought struck her. A thought that, by all rights, shouldn't even have entered her mind in her current predicament. But…

_This could be your chance, Rarity! You actually have a real, definitively adult dragon with you. You could ask her about…_

But then Rarity's face fell. How could she go about any of this without revealing Spike's existence?

Rarity pursed her lips together, abandoning her escape attempt for the time being. This would take her full concentration. She tucked her mane back a ways, keeping it from brushing up against her head wound again, as she thought up how to begin. She mentally went through everything they'd been discussing so far until…_Ah-hah! There's an idea. Lead with that. _

"Dear, you said that time will fly once your egg has hatched," Rarity began casually. "With dragons living for such a long time, I imagine it must actually take years for young dragons to get to your size."

"Oh yes. My baby won't even surpass _you_ in size until he or she is at least three years old," Moxie said.

The unicorn's eyes flew open wide. "Wait—baby dragons are as big as ponies by their third birthday?" Rarity asked, making sure she'd heard correctly.

"Perhaps fourth, but yes," Moxie said. "Around that age. Really, every dragon is different. Some grow much faster than others."

"Well…to be my size by four years-old is actually growing quite quickly, by pony standards," Rarity said. _And by Spike standards…_

"Oh really? Well, that's still plenty small to get crushed…or worse." Moxie shuddered. "Us dragons aren't always the most careful of species, I suppose."

Rarity laid out the facts in her mind, as she would pieces of fabric on her work table. _So Spike was laid in his egg over two thousand years ago. And he's far, far smaller than he should be for his current age, even subtracting two thousand years. Dragons grow fast so they don't get hurt by older dragons. Except Spike, for some reason. Perhaps that's why they want him and his fellow eggs? Though, a tiny dragon against a horde of gargoyles doesn't make much sense…_

_Regardless…all this drastically calls into question Spike's status of "baby" dragon. Something special is definitely going on with him. "Kid", indeed! Take that, Applejack!_

Something akin to giddiness fluttered up inside Rarity, which was absurdly out of place as she sat in her dark prison cell, dealing with a bloody head wound and a giant, fire-breathing guard.

"Ahem, so," Rarity continued, delving deeper. "I'm afraid I'm just a tad bit unfamiliar with dragon life, as is probably evident to you by now. Just how fast do dragons grow up?"

"Grow up?" Moxie looked puzzled again. "Grow up to what?"

"Uh…you know," Rarity said, waving one hoof. "Grow up. Become an adult dragon. Stop getting bigger. That whole…er…thing."

Moxie tilted her massive head to one side. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. Dragons continue to grow for their entire lives. There isn't a stopping point."

Rarity bit her lower lip and looked away. As interesting as that fact was, it didn't answer her real question. Maybe she should be a bit more blunt. "Well…in pony society, at least, one completes growing and then is usually deemed old enough to, as you might say, take a mate. Is there such a marker in your culture?"

Moxie shrugged. "A dragon can take a mate whenever they find their life-mate."

"Even if they're still young?" Rarity gasped.

Moxie looked at her a little funny. "Well, a dragon won't claim a life-mate until they're old enough."

"But that's what I'm asking…what is 'old enough'?"

"When a dragon finds their life-mate," Moxie said.

Rarity resisted the urge to bang her head against one of her jail bars. Did all dragons use such circular logic?

"You ponies are an odd sort," Moxie observed.

Rarity groaned, sinking a bit where she sat. But despite her frustration, a tiny glimmer of hope had been kindled deep inside her. A glimmer she didn't want to fully acknowledge, because along with it came another emotion she wasn't sure she was ready to face…

_So…dragons are old enough to claim a…er… "life-mate" whenever they find theirs. And when they do, they mate for life._

Rarity shifted in place, attempting to sort through the implications of this new information.

If Spike had truly fallen for her, he was, by dragon terms, old enough to become romantically involved. No matter his age in years, apparently. Though with the knowledge that his egg was laid over two millennia ago, Rarity wasn't even sure what age to put him at anymore, anyway.

If Spike had truly fallen for her, he would stay by her side for life. For _life. _

_If_ Spike had truly fallen for her.

Rarity had no idea her stomach could flip so many times in a row. Behind all the emotions roiling inside her, the new, terrifying one surfaced front and center.

_If._

_But if not…Spike might fall for somepony else. And be bonded to them forever. Somepony other than me!_

The emotion, Rarity realized with growing alarm, was fear. Her brain spun, trying to process this. It was like she'd been knocked upside the head by Rojo all over again.

She was petrified at the prospect of Spike being devoted to her—and her alone—forever. However, even more than that, Rarity, the smart, classy, independent fashionista of Ponyville, was afraid to lose the affections of one tiny, scale-covered library assistant to anypony else.

_Oh dear. _

Rarity was in trouble. And not just because she was locked in a dragon prison cell.

* * *

"So this is it then, is it?" Applejack took her hat off, standing near Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash flew overhead of the pair. "You two be safe now, y'hear?"

"You betcha!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll be fine," Rainbow Dash said, waving one hoof dismissively as she fluttered in place. But after a moment's pause, she rubbed the back of her head, looking away. "But uh…yeah, you be careful, too, AJ."

Spike stifled a yawn. It was really, really late. His tiny dragon body demanded sleep, but he wouldn't give in.

"Spike?" Scootaloo asked, walking his way from up the beach.

"Yeah?" he turned to face her and the other two fillies. Apple Bloom supported Sweetie Belle's body as they walked. Meanwhile, Twilight and Princess Luna magicked the golden raft they'd found by the sea serpent into the water, casting some spell together to make it float on its own.

"Just wanted to say good luck," Apple Bloom said. "Y'know. With everythin'."

"She means not just the war stuff. She means the figuring out who you are stuff, too," Scootaloo said.

"He knew what ah meant!" Apple Bloom stamped her hoof.

Spike smiled. "Thanks, guys," he said. "Really."

"Spike?" Sweetie Belle said. Her voice sounded exhausted, and Spike wasn't entirely sure she should be moving around at all. But Fluttershy was still distracted trying to get the sea serpent to wake up, so that must've been how the other Crusaders got their friend all the way up the beach without getting stopped.

"What is it?" Spike replied.

"Rarity's not going to be very happy if you get hurt for her sake," Sweetie Belle said. Apple Bloom leaned up against her even more, so the filly could remain upright. "So don't do anything too dangerous, okay?"

_Like giving myself over to the dragons so they can use me as a weapon in a war against gargoyles? _"Uh…yeah. Sure," Spike said. "I'll try."

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom exchanged looks, and Spike knew he wasn't fooling anypony.

"Ready, Spike?" Twilight called from the ocean's edge.

"Look after her?" Spike asked to the two uninjured fillies. Sweetie Belle drooped where she stood.

They nodded.

"Spike?"

"Coming!" Spike called back to Twilight, looking one last time at Sweetie Belle. Rarity was going to be devastated to learn what had happened to her sister. But nothing more he could do about that now.

As he walked up the beach to meet Twilight, Princess Luna stepped in front of him.

"Spike," she said. "A word of caution."

"Yes, uh, Princess?" Spike replied, stopping. His toes curled in the cool sand, and he wished he still had his blanket. He'd somehow lost it in the gargoyle fight.

"Transforming is a dangerous business," she said, gazing down at him. "It's easy to lose control and let the…other you take over."

"Believe me, I know," Spike huffed. _Like I need to be reminded of that. _

"So it is wise to avoid it if possible," the princess said.

"And if it's not possible?"

"Then find a way to come back," Princess Luna said. With that, she turned and walked away.

Spike stared after her. _You say that like it's just that easy. _He narrowed his eyes. Oh well. The cards were dealt, and he had to deal with what he had.

Twilight and Applejack waited for him on the golden raft. Spike had to wade through the lapping ocean waves along the shoreline to get to them. He climbed aboard upon reaching them, shivering. The water certainly hadn't helped him feel any warmer. _Blanket, I miss you…_

Twilight magically pushed them away from the shore, swelling the water underneath them to assist in their travel. Princess Luna's horn glowed exceptionally bright, and Spike wondered if she was casting them some sort of final good luck spell, until he realized she was using her power instead to assist Fluttershy in waking the sea serpent.

As the huge serpent moaned, the princess turned to face their raft. "Best of luck, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Spike!" she called, her royal voice easily projecting over the ocean.

"Send us a postcard from Sea Serpentia!" Pinkie Pie said, waving.

"Uh…sure, Pinkie!" Twilight called back.

"Good luck with protectin' Equestria and all!" Applejack said.

"Oh, please be careful!" Fluttershy called out. "And tell me everything about the sea serpents when you return! That is, if it isn't too much trouble..."

"Will do, Sugarcube!" Applejack said, waving her hat.

Rainbow Dash gave them a parting salute, and the fillies all waved enthusiastically.

Spike squatted, sitting down on the raft and wrapping his arms around his knees. Everypony was putting on a brave face. It was admirable, really. But it did make him feel pretty lame for barely holding back from hyperventilating at what was to come. As they pulled farther and farther away from the shore, Spike gripped his knees tighter. He'd made his choice. There wasn't any turning back now.

_I'm coming, Rarity. Anything, for you._

* * *

Spike is such a hopeless romantic. Poor sap. Anyway, until next time! (Reviews, as usual, are always welcome!)


End file.
